Maybe we are a fairytale?
by Intoxic
Summary: AU/AH: Alec is an eighteen-year old. Average A-straight student. But he has a cancer. He accepted his fate and life. And everything was under control. Until his long time crush were designed to his tutor group. From that day, Alec's and Magnus's life begun to change.
1. This is how it started

A/N: So, this is the new long-term story of mine. The idea came to me yesterday.

**Summary: Alec is an eighteen-year old. Average A-straight student. But he has a cancer. He accepted his fate and life. And everything was under control. Until his long time crush were designed for his tutor group. From that day, Alec's and Magnus's life begun to change.**

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare

Edited: Welcome to the re-written Maybe We Are A Fairytale. Some scenes are added, some will be removed or replaced by another.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**This is how it started"**

My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but I wish to be called Alec. I'm eighteen years old boy with black hair and blue eyes. A strange combination, yet I've been told that I look good with this. I'm an average boy, like many more in my school. I'm going to St. Raziel's High School. And, no, it's not a Catholic school. It's a normal high school, where I'm one of the seniors.

I'm the oldest one from all of my siblings. I have a sister, Isabelle. She's only two years younger than me. Though many people confuse us as twins. We look exactly alike, except for the eyes. Mine are blue and Izzy's are chocolate brown. My sister is one of the most beautiful girl around the school. At least that's what some boys are saying in the hallways. She's a cheerleader, a queen-bee of our school. I love her. She's not just my sister, she's also my best friend. We're telling everything to each other.

Beside Izzy I also have two brothers. Jonathan, well, Jace. This is the nickname my mother gave him, when he came to stay in us at the age of ten. Jace is adopted, but sometimes, despite his golden look, you could easily take him for a real Lightwood. He has blonde hair and golden eyes that makes the girls at our school giggle like crazy. Jace dates our biggest school artist, Clarisa Morgenstern, also known as Clary Fray. She hates using her father's name. She sticks with her mom's name. Jace is one of the handsomest guys in our school, all girls fall for him. Well, no wonder, he has the angelic look.

Finally, my youngest brother, Max. He's only nine and he's not in our school. He's a thinner copy of myself with big glasses.

I love all of them. They mean everything to me. We always stick together. Always and forever.

I'm a straight-A student. No slips, no fails, no troubles. At least, not for a long time now. I'm helping people in our school a lot. Whoever needs it, I'm here to provide it. Even, when I'm not fond of the said person.

My parents are the strict ones. But not towards me. I can actually do everything I want, of course, after informing them. It wasn't always like that. Before, I had restrictions as well, like every other teenager on this planet. But all of that changed in one day.

The day I found out that I have the LLA. _lymphadenosis leucaemica acuta_ . A Leukemia. The sentence for my whole life, like they say.

The day I found out about my illness was a normal day at school. I've been working on the set of our school play. I was helping with scenography to be precise. I've been feeling a bit warm all day, but I didn't give a damn over it back then. We were running out of time. The play was to be in two days, and the set wasn't complete. We worked non-stop. And, indeed, I could have forgotten to eat then, as well as drink a lot. There was no surprise that suddenly I felt light-headed and the darkness consumed me.

When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital. Mom and dad were already here, talking to the doctor. Once they came inside, they announced that I have to stay here for a few days, so they could do some more tests. Immediately, I said no. I wanted to go home. I felt fine. But they made me stay. Mom with me.

Two days later the doctor had all results. He asked mom to his cabinet, to talk in private, but I demanded to know too. After all, it concerned me. I still remember those sad looks they were giving me, when the doctor said what ails me.

Leukemia. Cancer.

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening to me. I was a healthy, normal boy. Yet, the results were clear.

Leukemia.

When it sunk into my mind, I was so mad. The rage consumed me. I broke a chair in the doctor's office. Once I was in my right mind again, I apologized for it.

It's been two years since that day. I had eight chemotherapies. I began to feel better. The doctor says that I'm in a remission. And that's really great. During that time, I met a bunch of wonderful people. Some of them, unfortunately, didn't make it, but we're remembering them very well. I have a therapy group, it's not some professional group or something. It's just a group of kids, young adults who were or are struggling with some illnesses as well. We're meeting every Saturday at the local church. Before you will wonder, I'm not a very Catholic guy. But the church is a pretty amazing place to meet.

I actually live in the shadow of my younger siblings. But that's ok. I like it that way. I hate to be in the spotlight. I've never done something so brave or dangerous like they're doing each day. Sure, once I've punched the local-school bully, Woolsey Scott, straight in his nose. I wouldn't have done it, if he wouldn't pick on me and my friend, Simon. He should have known better to push Simon, who lost his glasses, right to the hard floor. From that moment, everything went so fast. Woolsey punched me in a jaw, I stroked back. Soon, Mrs. Herondale, our principal, had to break us apart. My parents were called to school, of course. I got a Saturday detention, but so did Woolsey. That was it. Even my parents didn't ground me, like I expected them to do. They just lectured me that physical fights could end badly for me, especially now, when I seem to get weaker by my illness.

Yes, my parents aren't really strict towards me. I'm pretty sure that's because I have a cancer. Maybe that's the reason they accepted me and my orientation so easily.

I'm gay. I found out about it when I was fifteen and the most beautiful boy on the earth came to our school. His name is Magnus Bane. The boy I've been crushing on for three years now. Before Magnus, I had thoughts as to why I don't like girls like my brother and friends do. But the moment I laid my eyes on Magnus, when he walked into our classroom, my heart skipped a bit, my cheeks became warmer. I couldn't stop admiring him. I can't stop admiring him since then.

He doesn't know about my crush. I could never tell him, nor make it obvious to him. He doesn't even acknowledge me. We never speak, he never looks my way. I'm just a plain guy for him, like many others in the school. He's my secret crush. And I hoped it stays this way till the end of high school.

My life was fine so far. I accepted everything that was wrong with me. I learned to live with it. I thought that nothing will change it. Ever.

But boy, I was so wrong.

That day, on this particular Saturday morning, when I entered the hallways of the school, I immediately could feel that something is wrong. All signs were laid before my eyes, yet I couldn't understand them. As always I went to the room 209, where our study-sessions were taking place. There have been so many people here already. It was unusual.

"Hey Alec!" I heard Aline's high-voice. I waved back at her and went to her with a questioning look. Her girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn, was standing next to her, glaring at some poor junior, who was ogling Aline. She was a beautiful girl. My eyes stopped at Aline, who spoke again. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Aline. What's with the people here? Am I overseeing, or the crowd is slightly bigger today?" Aline nodded at my question with a grin. "Do we have someone new?"

"Yes," she responded lightly, squeezing Helen's hand, when she almost growled at some sophomore girl. "We have one more tutor and two students."

"Oh. Mrs. Branwell didn't say anything about them," Aline was still grinning weirdly. "From which class the tutor is?"

"A senior," Helen added to the conversation, as Aline looked over my shoulder. "He's actually from your class, Alec."

"He? Who's h…" I turned around to see whom she's been looking at. But dear Lord, never in my life I'd expect him to be standing so close to me.

Right in front of me, only a meter or so, stood the boy from my dreams. The most beautiful guy in the entire school. Magnus Bane is his whole glittery glory was winking at me and smiling oh so perfectly.

Then I heard his wonderful voice.

"They told me to check in with you."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. Meeting the blue-eyed beauty

**A/N: You guys are AMAZING! I love you all. So many reviews, follows, favorites. I love you all people!**

**Marta: Hi! Thank you. I really don't want you to have a heart attack, I swear I don't! **

**red wolf: I think you did, but I'm smart enough to take a compliment. So thank you very much darling! I see it too - the improving. Oh they will change their lives, but I can't tell you how just yet. **

**Guest: Thank you very much! About the translation: No, I'm not going to translate it to polish. This will be only in english. **

**Ok. So...in this chapter you're gonna find out why Magnus was put into Alec's tutor group. So this is kind of explaining chapter. I promise that from the next one there will be this what we love the most: "MALECnessy"!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter II **

**"Meeting the blue eyed beauty"**

"You've got to be kidding me?!" I almost screamed when I was sitting in the principal's office.

"I'm not joking Mr. Bane. You're going to come here, every Saturday for the next month in detention. And you're going to work, tutor, whatever they tell you to do. Maybe this will teach you something. You may go now."

I got up with the chair and grabbed my crutches, and with a slight difficulty I went to the door. When I was outside my so called best friend Ragnor was waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped "You abandoned me in the theater room. So fuck off now,"

"Come on Mags. We didn't want to leave you," I started to slowly go away from him. But with a broken leg and crutches, it's a hard job to do.

"You didn't want, yet you've done it. So really… do that again and leave me the hell alone!"

"Hey!" he shouted, and grabbed my arm "It's not my fault that you were clumsy and fell down the scene and broke your leg! So it's your fault,"

"Fuck you" I went to the cafeteria and spotted Tessa and Camille.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" asked Camille, my…I don't even know if we're together or not. I mean, we used to be a couple, but then she slept with Ralph, younger brother of Woolsey, and with that guy Dmitry from student's-exchange. So, let's say that she's no longer my lover.

I sat down on the chair that Tessa moved for me and smiled at her. She's one of my best friends, even if she's not so outgoing like I am.

"Not good. I'm having a detention for the next month. Every Saturday. Four hours of doing whatever-god-knows. Please…Tess kill me now." I looked at her pleading.

"You'll live Maggie." I growled. I hated when people called me that. "You said Saturday?"

"Yeah… the Witch told me to come here at eleven. " I mused, taking a sip of her orange juice

"Hey that's mine!"

"I love you too Tess." she stuck her tongue at me. "Cam, where's Cate and Woolsey?"

"Woolsey is hiding from you." she said quietly.

"He has a full reason for it!" I sprouted angrily "Those jerks left me behind! And now I'm screwed because of them!"

"Shouldn't have gone there in the first place." stated Tessa, looking at me in her oh-so-meaningful look.

"Tess…it's supposed to be our last, senior's joke. Something that people will remember us for."

"Yeah…it didn't end up for you good, right? You have a broken leg. And detention, when Ragnor and Woolsey are clean." She leaned closer to me and whispered "You should tell Mrs. Herondale about it."

"I'm not a rat. They are my friends. Even if they put me in this in the first place." When the bell rang, I slowly got up with a small help from Tessa and Camille. We were about to go out from there when I heard this mocking voice that I purely hate.

"So it's true…our little Magnus is a klutz who broke a leg, during destroying a theater room."

"Fuck you Jace!" I turned around and glared the golden boy and his pack. All of them were looking at me in a mocking way. Jace, Sebastian, Jonathon, Jordan. The girls were cool. I liked Isabelle and Clary.

"You wish Bane."

They all moved, except for Jace, who was held by someone. I looked over and saw a boy, my age, black hair, black hoodie, black jeans. So plain and boring. I couldn't see his face, but I was pretty sure it was Jace's brother Alec. I'm seeing him in my classes. We're never talking to each other, because he's hanging out with those losers or nerds like Smeedley, Sheldon… whatever his name is. But sometimes I just like to look at him. He's one of the most beautiful boys in the school. He has the most incredibly, electrifying blue eyes I've ever seen. But he hides them under those half-length emo-hair.

"Don't make fun of him Jace." I heard Alec hissed to Jace, and the golden boy crossed his arms on his chest. Jace looked clearly annoyed, but he listened to his brother "It's not nice."

"Whatever Alec."

"I mean it Jace." Blondie waved his hand on him, but nodded, and passed me without a single word. He just glared me.

Alec just rolled his eyes and looked at me. But I think he wasn't expecting me to look at him at the same time. So when our looks meet I smiled lightly to him, and I saw the most adorable view. Alec Lightwood blushed. Then he ran after his brother, before I could even think about saying anything to him.

The Friday's classes were almost over. I saw Alec sitting with some blonde haired girl. They were laughing lightly and writing some notes or letters to one another. Adorable, a bit childish, but adorable. I couldn't stop looking at him. Something was drawing me to him, but I admit, I was scared to talk to him. I mean he's so closed. Never speaks to someone outside his group or so.

"Mr. Bane, what's the answer?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. And looked at the teacher who was burning holes in my head. Everyone looked at me, some of them tried to hide their silent laugh. I tried to focus on the formula on the blackboard, but I couldn't see it all. Damn it. Mr. Starkweather was looking at me more annoyed now. I swallowed hard, and tried to do what the best I can. Improvise.

"The…the answer is…am…." Suddenly Catarina passed something in front of me. I dared to look at the small piece of the paper and spoke again "X equals 5.6?"

"Right." I breathed in a relief and turned to Cate.

"Thank you Catie." I whispered.

"You're welcome. Why you're staring at Alec?"

"No reason." I said silently and at the same time the bell rang. I wanted to say thank you to Alec for what he said to his brother. But when I collected my books and looked up at the front he wasn't there. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong? Is it your leg?" asked Catarina full of concern.

"No. He's no longer here."

"Who?" I looked at her meaningfully "You mean Alec? What do you want from him? If you want to pick on him, better not. Jace will kick your ass, like he did with Ragnor last month."

"No. I don't want to pick on him. And Ragnor? When was it?" I asked confused

"You weren't at school for two days, so they picked on Alec and Simon again" Right. Because when I'm in school, I'm telling them to leave kids alone.

"Who's Simon?" I asked.

"Alec's friend. The nerdy one, with glasses. Tessa is in his class." Now I know who he is. "So what do you want from Alec?"

"I wanted to thank him." She looked at me puzzled "He said to Jace today to not make fun of me, because of the crutches, and Jace listened."

"Jace cares about his brother. He'll do everything what Alec wants. Same Isabelle and Clary and Simon. I don't know what's it about. But they are very serious about him and do what he wants." She explained as we went out of the school. Today we were going at mine's to do a history project. And I found it very helpful, because Cate is in good terms with Clary, maybe not bests, but they are taking some art classes together and they speak. I could find more about Alec.

"So what else do you know about Alec?" I asked her when I let her into my home. She went straight to my bedroom, greeting my mom on her way. I followed her.

"Alec is a good guy. He's really nice. Don't mess with him."

"I know he's nice. Tell me something that I don't know." I sat down on my bed and she did the same.

"Alec is very smart boy, and really helpful. I heard that he's the leader of the tutor group in our school."

"A what?"

"Tutor group. You know, they meet on Saturday and teach kids what they can." I shook my head at this. Suddenly there was a grin on her lips "You said that your detention is on Saturdays?" I nodded "Oh hon, prepare, study this night. Because I have a feeling that you're gonna be the next tutor in our school."

"What? I can't! I don't belong there. I'm not that smart."

"Magnus…" she raised her left eyebrow at me "Who do you want to fool. I know you're smart. Maybe not straight-A like Alec, but still you have good grades, and you are smart."

"Cate…"

"Stop whining. I may be wrong. Let's do our work, shall we?"

Well…it turned that Catarina wasn't wrong. The minute I stepped inside the school on this Saturday morning, when normally I sleep still, I was literally grabbed by Mrs. Branwell and forced to go to some room 209, where I've never been before.

There were so many people here. I dare to say that more than at any appeal of our principal. I looked around, but I haven't seen a familiar black hair. I cursed silently and moved after Mrs. Branwell.

"So Magnus. This is the tutoring room."

"It's big…so many people here." I only said

"Yes. Many kids in the school needs help with learning. And we're here to teach them what is needed. So…what are your strongest things?"

"Am…" I started "I don't really know. It's not like I want to be here Mrs. Branwell. I was forced to do it."

"You did a bad thing, and you were punished for it" I rolled my eyes and then something black caught my eyes. I looked over Charlotte and saw Alec talking to Aline and some other girl. "I know you don't want to be here, but you might actually like to help other people. Many of the people here, the tutors, came here like you, because they got in trouble, and many of them stayed with us for long. Like Alec. He's here for two years already. Every Saturday he's coming here on his own will. And before you ask. No. He's not getting any special grades from it or anything like that. He's doing that of his own will, and a goodness of his heart. Maybe you will be like him." I only nodded while still looking at Alec "Anyway…go to him. He'll tell you with which kids you'll be working with. He's the leader of the group."

I nodded and went to Alec. The closer I get, the more I could see. He has a real great body. Not too skinny, but not very much build either. But he has some muscles. Black hair, length to his shoulders almost, too long for me. Today he had a black leather jacket and a light blue jeans. At least not so mourn look like every day. When I got to him I heard his small talk with the girls. I crossed my gaze with Aline.

"He? Who's…" Alec turned around and looked at me shocked. I bet he wasn't expecting to see me here. I smirked at him, causing a small yet adorable blush on his cheeks.

"They told me to check in with you."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

What do you think about the punishment for Magnus. Is it good that he's keeping his mouth shut about Ragnor and Woolsey? Or maybe he should tell that he wasn't the only one in the theather room?

And what do you think about Alec telling Jace to not pick on Magnus? Isn't he just the sweetest boy?

Lots of love

Intoxic


	3. Welcome in our group

A/N: Hello. So here's the new chapter!

Books For Fun: I'm really glad.

Kokosz: Tak wysoki pułap, jak me ego? Cholera, to musi być na prawdę sporo. O tak, wróciła wena i to z przytupem i melodyjką. Magnus to na prawdę dobry przyjaciel. I oczywiście, że Alec to najsłodszy chłopak.

Guest (1): Jeśli jesteś tą osobą, którą myślę ergo tą samą, która komentowała "Czas" to wiedz, że bez obaw możesz zadawać mi pytania w komentarzu lub zapraszam na swój tumblr. Z chęcią odpowiem na wszystko, czego nie zrozumiesz. Także śmiało możesz do mnie napisać.

Mia: Thank you very much. You know, you're the first person who connected the movie with this story. And yes! I have been inspired a little by "A walk to remember". Some things will be from that movie, some from other things that inspire me.

Guest (2): I'm really trying to update when I can. :D

Red wolf: They will apologize eventually, that I can promise. And yes, there'll be some Malecnessy here.

I promised you that I will give you some Malecnessy from this chapter, haven't I? So here you go. In this one there's a small, cute scene that you may like.

Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are awesome and I love you all!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter III **

**"Welcome in our group"**

I was looking at him for a long time, blinking repeatedly. I just couldn't believe he is here. The boy of my dreams was standing in front of me. So close to me. I could feel that I'm blushing at the way he is looking at me. The small smile now turned into a smirk. He was ogling me, and I was feeling almost naked in front of him. The way those golden green like cat eyes were watching me was exciting and scary at one time. I couldn't decide whether to be happy or run away like crazy.

"Alec?" he spoke my name in the most exotic way, like no one else before. I silently prayed for him to do it again. "Alec?"

"I'm Aline," I heard the voice of my friend "Welcome in our group."

"I know who you are Aline." sweet lord, his voice was so intoxicating. It's like he was purring during talking. Like a kitten. Good god Alec, stop thinking about him like that.

"And this is Helen Blackthorne."

"Nice to meet you Helen." he said. Did I mention that his voice was melodic? Because it was. Like a music to my ears.

"Likewise." Helen muttered. I was still looking at him.

His face was so perfect. Maybe a bit too much makeup on it, but still so beautiful. His rosy, full lips…I wanted to touch them with my own, just like I'm doing it in my dreams. Today he was wearing a blue tight shirt with some white letters on it, but I could care less. And a white skinny jeans, which amazingly were fitting his cast. He was slim but not skinny. His black, long hair was put up in spikes. Some light eye shadow on his eyelids. Something black, I think it's an eyeliner. And the glitter all over him. I found this look on him really hot.

I felt a nudge in my rib cage and looked at Aline, who was gazing me. I looked over at Magnus, who was still leaning on his crutches. That sobered me. He must feel uncomfortable. I blushed more and moved a chair for him, so he could sit down. After he did it, he smiled so beautifully to me, and my heart skipped a bit.

"Thank you Alec."

"You…you're wel…welcome." I stuttered, feeling more embarrassed than before. I told myself to breath calmly and to not make myself a fool in front of him.

Aline and Helen left us alone. I sat next to Magnus and I was waiting for him to begin our talk. Because, sweet lord, I had a feeling that if I start I'll say something really stupid.

"So Alec…" he started and put his hand next to my knee on the chair "Tell me…what I should do here?"

"Well…you…you…am…I…" and then he grabbed my hand and started to brush it with his thumb. For a brief moment we locked our eyes and I had this feeling that I'm gonna explode. It was so gentle, yet so amazing.

"It's alright…just breath and start once again." he winked at me. I was sure, that my cheeks were red now.

"Ok…" I took three deep breaths and spoke again "You'll get a kid that you need to help with the study. Or with homework." he was nodding, still holding my hand. "If…if you're good you can stay with me…I mean in the group!"

"Alright, " he smirked at me. "So… which one of them is mine?"

"That depends. In what are you the best? Besides English."

"How do you know I'm good at English?" he asked suspiciously.

"Magnus…we do have the same classes. And I might see a few times your grades from tests." he nodded still looking through me. It makes me embarrassed. I mean…he's the most gorgeous boy in the school and I have a feeling that he's stripping me with his eyes.

"Ok…Al…"

"Alexander, how's nice to see you here on this fine Saturday." I heard the voice of Lacey, the girl from grade ten, who has an obvious crush on me. At least that's what Simon is telling me. "How are you? Did you miss me?"

"Em…" I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. But then I heard the melodic voice once again.

"If you don't mind. Alexander and I have a little chat over here, so shush hon." Magnus waved at her and she walked away clearly mad. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"God no. She's not even my friend."

"Ah… she's crushing on you." I nodded. "Well, no wonder, you're very attractive Alexander."

"It's Alec."

"I prefer Alexander, " he grinned at me, making my knees weak. Thank god that I was sitting on the chair. Otherwise, I'd fall to the floor "So… who's my little victim?"

…

I was observing him as he was working with this girl Maureen. I decided to design her to him, because she hadn't made any progress while Simon was torturing her. Of course I knew why. She was in love with him, and she only wanted him to spend more and more time with him. But this isn't the point of our tutoring. We're supposed to help those kids in their studying. I remembered how I got to this group. It was just after I got my first and only detention for punching Woolsey Scott. I was really enjoying to teaching those kids, who came to me for help. And after they got a good grade, they came to me grinning so much and thanking me a lot. I really liked doing it. It gave me a satisfaction. I felt mattered when I was doing it. Like I'm doing something really important.

"Alec!" I heard some boy's voice. I looked around and saw Tim, from grade nine. He was running to me all smiling and clearly happy.

"Hi Tim. What's up kiddo?"

"I got B+ from my math test!" he jumped on the table next to me and shoved in my hand his paper with a red grade. "See."

"Congratulations Timmy. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he threw himself on me. I hugged him back a bit awkwardly. He was a bit like my little brother.

"You're welcome kiddo."

I was helping a girl from grade ten in her math, when I took a glance at Magnus and Maureen. For a bit, I felt bad that I gave him her, because Maureen couldn't focus on anything. She was looking around nonstop clearly looking for someone. I was almost sure for Simon. But he said that he can't come today. Something with his mom came up. Magnus looked frustrated a lot, Maureen was annoyed. When I finished helping this girl, I decided to save Magnus from this torture. I moved to them and stood next to the table. He looked up at me and smiled widely. While Maureen only glared me.

"How's it going?" I asked, trying to sound cool, ignoring the fact that I was standing so close to Magnus, that I could almost touch his arm.

"Great." Magnus's voice was sarcastic right now, I could tell.

"He's bad at this. I want Simon." Maureen demanded.

"Well…Sheldon isn't here, so you just have to stick with me, girl."

"No, I don't!" she huffed and left the room.

"Sorry…" Magnus started "I really tried."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have put you with Maureen for your first time. She's like that to everyone who's not Simon." I smiled lightly to him. And left to help some other kids.

…

The time passed, and it was almost 3 p.m. and we were about to finish. Most of the kids went home already. Only seven tutors stayed and Mrs. Branwell.

"Thank all of you. You did a wonderful job today. Have a great rest of the weekend."

I was saying goodbye to Aline and Helen before I went to my car. Most of the people went away already. It was only me and Magnus left. I saw him talking over the phone. From his face I could read that he's upset.

"Great! So how am I supposed to come back?! You promised that you pick me up Cam!" he was holding strongly his crutches and leaned on the wall. "You know what, screw you. So much for great friends!"

And he hung up. He moved his bag on his arm and started to walk. I was opening my car, debating myself what to do. And curse my manners, because of what I was about to do.

"Magnus?" I said as I came closer to him.

"What?" he was still angry I could hear it.

"Do you need a ride?" he looked accurately at me "I'm going to Brooklyn anyway. I have to pick up Jace from Clary's. I can take you home"

"Thank you." I opened the door for him and took his crutches. I put them in the back and took my driver-place.

When we were on the road, we were silent. No one dared to speak. So I put the music on. I was pretty sure that Magnus doesn't listen this kind of music. From the radio came one of the alexisonfire's song. And since I liked to listen it loudly, Magnus finally spoke to me.

"What, on the god's name, is that?!" he turned it off, changing into some pop station on the radio.

"That was one of the greatest song." I said.

"But they only screamed there. This isn't a music."

"Yes, it is."

There was the silence once again. And I was trying to calm my heart down. This was way different to have classes with him, or being in the same room. He was in my car. His sweet smell mixed with a sandalwood was flying around my car. It was intoxicating and drawing me to him. But I couldn't get it obvious to him. He would never look at me in that way. To him I'm just a nerd, like him and his friends are picking on at a daily basis. Well, not so much anymore. Magnus seemed to mature a little from last year. He's telling his friends to not pick on me or Simon. But when he's not in school, they're coming after us.

"I can walk from Clary's place." he got me out of my thoughts.

"That's ok, I can get you to your place." he only nodded, and looked outside the window. Twenty minutes later we were outside his home. I pulled over and helped him get out. "So…erm…bye…"

"Bye Alexander…and thank you" I looked confused at him "For a ride…and what you said to Jace yesterday." he kissed me lightly on my cheek. It was more like a peck, but sweet lord, I bet I was red as a tomato.

I was standing there like an idiot for a few moments after Magnus went inside. Still trying to come to my senses. Magnus Bane kissed me. My crush kissed me. Maybe not the way I always dreamt about, but it was amazing. Walking back to my car I had a huge grin on my lips. Driving to Clary's place wasn't long. So soon I picked Jace up.

"What's this?" he pointed at something on the front seat. I looked at it, and discovered some glitter. It must have fell down from Magnus's clothes or hair. "Is that a glitter?"

"Probably Magnus's. I gave him a ride today, " he looked at me puzzled "He's in our tutorial group."

Jace started to laugh when I was driving home

"What a loser."

"Shut up Jace! And don't call him like that."

"Whatever, " he muttered. "Anyway…why did you give him a ride?"

"He just didn't have anyone to pick him up, and I was picking up you from Brooklyn anyway, so I offered him a ride. I was just being nice to him. " I said as I parked in our driveway.

"You know, this being nice to everyone will bring you harm one day." I rolled my eyes and stepped inside our home "Especially when you're nice to Magnus Bane. He's mean."

"He was nice to me." I said

"Yeah… but don't get your hopes up." I looked at him, puzzled "I know you like him in that way. Don't get attached to him. He'll only play you and break your heart."

"How do you know this?" I spoke. "I was just nice to him in a friendly way. It doesn't mean anything."

"For now. But if you'll let him be close to you, he'll break your heart." Jace went to the kitchen. But before I lost him from my sight, he said. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

I was wondering if Jace is right. If Magnus would be close to me, would he break my heart?

Maybe it is true? Maybe I need to be careful on this.

I shook my head before I stepped inside the kitchen. I don't need to care about it. Because I was sure as hell, that Magnus Bane will never look or speak to me again.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	4. Don't get your hopes up

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next one. **

**Kokosz: Jace nie lubi, nie toleruje Magnusa etc. z powodu reputacji Magnusa. O której się niedługo dowiecie. Musiałam wprowadzić Maureen. Taki mały akcencik dla Simona ;D Oczywiście, że nasz słodki i czarujący Alec musiał stanąć w obronie Magnusa. I pewno zrobi to jeszcze nie raz. PS. Jakoś po polsku twoje komentarze bardziej mnie bawią, a szczególnie jakieś dziwne porównania etc. :D**

**red wolf: Sometimes I need to put some fluff so you could love me :D (kay, I'm joking. I like fluffy stuff in the story) Jace just wants to protect Alec. He knows Magnus's reputation, which you will find out about soon. He doesn't want Magnus to hurt his brother. There will be more kisses, someday...**

**malecglitterfan: Nice nick! Thank you. Glad you liked it. **

**Guest: W takim razie, mój błąd. Jednakże również, jeśli czegoś nie zrozumiesz możesz śmiało o tym pisać w komentarzach, albo po prostu napisać do mnie na tumblr. Oczywiście, że Alec jest słodki i uroczy kiedy się denerwuje. I nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli komentujecie po polsku. **

**glittereverywhere: Glad you like it. And I don't know just yet if Alec will die. It's too soon to decide. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. You guys just make my days! I love you all!**

**Enjoy reading.**

**All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Ellie. Ellie is all mine**

* * *

**Chapter IV **

**"Don't get your hopes up"**

"Tell me, how did it go on Saturday?" asked Catarina, while she pulled up to the school parking lot. For now, as long as my leg is broken I made a deal with her to be my ride. She's the best friend that I ever had. We started to befriend in kindergarten, when she stood up for me when other kids made fun of me because I was wearing glasses. And she told them to leave me alone. And from that day we're inseparable.

"It was ok." I said when I got out of the car.

It was true. Saturday was alright. Even more. It was great. The effort that I put into trying to teach Maureen something was rewarded. For all Saturday's night I was thinking about those electrifying blue eyes, about those shaggy black hair, and about this adorable blush. I couldn't get Alexander Lightwood out of my mind. It was scary and exciting at the same time. I mean I never thought so much about him. Yes, I was seeing him in school. But on Saturday I saw a different side of him. More free version of him. More alive version of him. Happier side of him. He was laughing, smiling, talking lightly with the people there. Watching him there made me smile and jealous at the same moment. Because I wanted to make him laugh and smile so lightly like he was the other day. I couldn't understand why so of sudden I was thinking so much about him. I felt like something was drawing me to him. Something really strong. And I must admit that when I kissed him on his cheek, my heart skipped a beat. And I enjoyed that feeling so much.

"Ok? As it good…you had fun?" she opened school's door for me and we went to our first class. Math.

"Yeah. I had fun."

"You're turning into a nerd." she joked and I just rolled my eyes on her.

We went inside and to take our usual seats at behind. Alec was already inside. When we passed him I smiled slyly to him. And once again I saw his cheeks go pink. So lovely look.

"Hello Alexander." I said casually.

"H-hi." he stuttered in his cute way, making me smile again.

I limped to my chair and sat down next to Cate. And so the class begun. I couldn't really focus on what the teacher was saying. Because I couldn't keep my eyes off Alec. Today he had a black ripped jeans, and black hoodie. Not surprising. He's wearing things like that all the time. His hair was messier than usual. His pale cheeks still had a bit pink on them, when he was glancing me from time to time.

"Stop staring at him" I heard a familiar whisper. I looked over at Cate, who was rolling her eyes. "I have a feeling that something happened on Saturday. So spill my glittery friend."

"Not much we just…"

"Mr. Bane, Ms. Loss." we looked up at Mr. Starkweather, who was glaring us. "If you're not interested in my class you may leave." We just shook our heads and went quiet. "And Mr. Bane…I'd like to see you after class."

"What do you think he wants?" Cate whispered. I just shrugged my arms, not really knowing the answer.

When the bell rung and the kids went out, I saw Mr. Starkweather whispering something to Alec. Blue-eyes only nodded and went outside. The teacher crocked his finger on me, and I went slowly to his desk. He pointed me to a chair next to him. I unsurely sat down and waited for his words.

"Mr. Bane I'm very disappointed in you. When you came to this school you had good grades. And now they are slipping." he started his speech "You're failing my class."

"I am what?"

"You're failing math." he showed me his notes. "The last four tests you didn't do better than D." he stopped for a second. I was still looking confused at my grades. Why didn't I see this earlier? How could I not realize that I'm failing? Oh, right Magnus, you didn't care. I said to myself. "Magnus I really don't want to give you Failed on the end. I want you to pass your senior year."

"I want that too Mr. S. I can't fail on my last year here." I assured him. "I can't fail my year. What I should do?"

"I want to help you. You do know that there's a group of people in our school that tutor other kids?"

"I'm kind of one of them now. Since…you know…my detention."

"Right. But you need more that studying only on Saturday's tutoring session. That's why I get you the best tutor, my best student. He agreed to help you." when he said 'he' I got in my mind one vision. And I silently prayed for it to be true. And when Mr. S opened the door and the said person came inside I felt like jumping from happiness. In front of me was Alec Lightwood, smiling awkwardly at me. "Alec agreed to help you. So please Magnus make an effort and let him teach you. Because boy you need it. You may go now."

"So when do you want to start?" Alec asked as we left the classroom. We were walking so close to one another, that I could almost touch his arm with my own.

"Whenever is good with you" I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you…that you agreed to help me. I don't know what to say"

"Don't thank me just yet. Thank me when you'll pass your semester."

"I promise that I'll be a good student of yours. If not, you can give me some punishment." I winked at him, and his cheeks went red once again. My, my Alec, are we having a dirty mind? I thought. "So when and where do we meet?"

"Say after school at my place?" I only nodded, before the bell rung and we went into other directions. "I'll wait for you by your locker."

…

Classes passed and it was finally the lunch break. I quickly, as I could with crutches, found my way to the cafeteria to find Catarina and Tessa. And I was kind of surprised when they were not sitting with Ragnor, Woolsey, Camille, Will and Jem. I passed them and went to sit with the girls.

"Now tell me what have happened on Saturday." said Cate as she passed me some French fries.

"Exactly, tell us." added Tessa.

"Nothing much. I came, tutored some girl. Then Alec gave me a ride. I kissed him. And we separated." I said as fast as I can. But they seemed to catch the most important part. And soon I heard their squeaks.

"Oh my god! You kissed him!" she said a bit too loud and I had to clasp my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Cate! No one has to know!" I hissed at her. After a few seconds she nodded and calmed down a bit, so I took off my hand. "Yes, I kissed him" I saw this excited look in their eyes "But not like that. I kissed him on his cheek as in thanking manner."

"Damn." Tessa mused "And here I thought that it was something good."

"It was." I said "it was great. If you'd see his red cheeks after it, you'd be delightful. I was for sure."

"So what now?" asked Tessa.

"I don't know. I'm having study session with him today at his home." both of them looked at me shocked "I'm failing math, and Alec agreed to help me. So today I'm going with him and I'll see what now from then. Maybe after today I'll ask him out."

"Are you even sure that he's gay?" inquired Catarina "I've never seen him with a guy"

"Maybe he's closeted. Have you ever seen him with a girl?" she shook her head "Exactly. I'm telling you Alec is gay. I feel it. My gaydar never failed me before."

"But don't get your hopes up, ok?" Tessa reassured me "Because you may be wrong. And I don't want you to be hurt if he won't be interested."

…

Alec was waiting for me by my locker, just as he promised. He looked all awkwardly there. I could tell why. Camille, Ragnor and Woolsey were standing by Camille's locker, which happen to be right next to mine. They were eyeing him from head to toe, making him clearly uncomfortable. I started to limp there faster, as it was possible.

"Hey," I said smoothly. "Sorry that it took so long. I had art and…"

"It's…it's ok…I wasn't even wait that long." he said sweetly moving closer to me. "So…we're going?"

"I just have to take some stuff and we can head off." he nodded and I moved to my locker.

"Hi there Mags." Woolsey spoke."How are you?"

"Just peachy."

"Can we talk?"

"As you can see I'm busy." I mused, taking my books and putting them in my bag. In no time, Alec was next to me.

"I'll take your bag."

"Thank you." I smiled to him, once again causing a blush on his cheeks.

"Magnus we have to eventually talk. We're best friends." this time it was Ragnor who spoke, moving closer to me and Alec. Of course he had to glare the poor boy, and Alec moved away from me. I turned my gaze at Ragnor, glaring him too. "You're my best friend."

"Really?" I mocked.

"Yeah.," he once again looked over at Alec. "Nerdy boy leave us alone for a bit, ok?"

"No! Alec is staying here with me." I snapped. "And don't call him like that!"

"Why? You used to call him like that too." he snickered back. "Now he's your bestie?"

"At least he wouldn't abandon me like you and you did." I pointed at Woolsey "And yes. Alec is my friend. Now if you'll excuse us, we're in a rush. So bye."

…

The ride to Alec's home was silent. I didn't want to speak, nor him. I was thinking about what Ragnor said. He was right he is my best friend since grade two. I have to eventually talk to him. Our friendship can't end like that. And I have to admit that I miss my friend. I miss our talks. It's way different than talking to my girls. With Ragnor I could literally talk about everything. He is like a brother to me.

"We're here." I heard a melodic voice of Alec, and I realized that we stopped.

We walked inside and Alec showed me around.

"So where do you want to work? Living room or my room?"

"It's up to you."

"Will you be able to get upstairs?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Alexander, I may have a broken leg, but I'm not a helpless damsel" he laughed "Besides, if I'll slip you can be my knight in shining armor and catch me preventing my epic fail."

"Sure" we slowly went upstairs, Alec behind me. "I think you should talk to Ragnor and Woolsey"

"What?" I faltered and almost fell. Thank goodness that Alec has a reflex and caught me on time

"Woah…I got you" We were pressed now chest to chest. I could feel how fast his heart was beating. His face was flushed. We were looking into each other's eyes. I could see the mesmerizing beauty of these baby blues. In this moment I wanted nothing more than kiss him. I slowly leaned down, but in the same second the front door was opened. Alec moved a bit from me, helping me steady myself.

"Anybody home?" I heard a female voice. Probably Alec's mom.

"Hi mom."

"Alec honey, wha…hello." she smiled at us. I waved at her, waiting for Alec to introduce me.

"Mom, this is Magnus, a friend from school. I'm going to tutor him today." Alec answered and smiled at his mom. She was looking like him. Black hair, blue eyes, but a bit less electrifying. She wasn't so tall as Alec, so Alec had to inherited his height from his dad. She was a very elegant woman, she wore a black jacket and black dress. I started to wonder if every Lightwood has this mourn look. "We're going to my room."

"Sure. Magnus you will stay at dinner, right?"

"I don't want to trouble you Mrs. Lightwood,"

"Nonsense, boy, you're not a problem. I'll call you when it's ready." we only nodded and started to go upstairs again. "Alec honey, did you take your meds today?"

"Before I went to school!"

"Ok. Then have fun there."

When we were finally upstairs Alec opened the door of his room for me. He's such a gentleman. I looked around. His room wasn't any special. Blue walls, big bed covered in gray sheets, black desk, a laptop on it, a stereo system. Big collection of CD's and books that I probably didn't even hear about. Nothing extraordinary. But what surprised me was that one wall was covered by hanging frames with pictures of Alec and other people.

"I'll bring you something to drink, ok?"

"Yeah."

He left me alone, and I decided to look at those pictures. At some of them I recognized Alec's mom, Jace, Isabelle. At few of them was Alec and some little boy looking like a mini version of him. He must be his little brother. At some of them Alec was with some man, probably his dad. But the most of the pictures were showing Alec and some strawberry-blonde haired girl. She couldn't be much younger than us. She had green eyes, full of sparkles. At some pictures they were holding hands, smiling to each other. At one of them she was kissing Alec's cheek, when they were sitting on a swing. The picture couldn't been taken so long ago, because Alec looked like he's looking now. I looked closer at the date in the corner. 2.07.2008. so it was taken just four months ago. They looked so happy on this picture. And I felt a pang of jealousy.

I heard some throat clearing, and I turned around slightly embarrassed.

"I hope apple juice is ok? We don't have anything else. Mom wasn't…"

"It's great. Thank, you." he smiled a little and put our glasses on the desk. "She's really pretty" I said, pointing at the picture of him and that girl. "Really pretty"

"Oh yeah, Ellie is beautiful."

"You two must be really close." I said, sitting down on his bed and taking out my math book.

"We are. I love that girl,."

At that very moment I froze for a bit. I tried to understand what he just said. _'I love that girl'_. I felt as my stomach dropped down. I was shocked, like really shocked. I never thought that he'll be having a girlfriend. I was sure that he's gay, that I have some chances. But right now all of my possible chances were dead.

…

The tutorial session went really quickly. I decided that it'll be best if I won't stay for long. I was pretty upset that he has someone already.

"Are you sure you don't want to me to drive you back?"

"No. I'll get a cab. Don't worry."

"Ok. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow?" he said when the cab pulled in front of his home. He walked me to it and opened the door for me. I smiled a little at him.

"See you tomorrow. And thank you for today. Bye Alexander."

On my way home, I called to Tessa, knowing fully that she's with Cate right now doing some stuff for the school play.

"Yes?" I heard Tessa's voice.

"You were right Tess. I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"What do you mean?"

"Alec Lightwood won't be interested in me." I mused. "Alec has a girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Do you hate me so much for the ending?

Review if you feel like to!

Lots of love

Intoxic.


	5. We will figure it out

**A/N: Hello, it's such a beautiful day. So, here you go, the new chapter. **

**Guest (1): Ellie is my original character. **

**Bow Tie: Miło w końcu nie zwracać się do ciebie per "guest". Powiedzmy tak, Alec jest śliczny ale i głupi. Nie ma pojęcia, że ktoś tak to mógł odebrać. Po prostu rzucił tę kwestię ot tak, bez głębszego przemyślenia. Maryse ma po prostu paskudne wyczucie czasu. A Ellie już niedługo poznacie osobiście. **

**Kokosz: Nie, Ellie nie jest jego przykrywką, gdyż rodzina Alec'a wie, że on jest gejem. Och tak, Ragnor jest zazdrosny o Alec'a, bo znikąd się zjawił i teoretycznie zabrał mu najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale bez obaw, niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. No tak, Alec ma takowe myśli, no racja, kto by nie miał, prawda? Rycerski Alec jeszcze się tu pojawi. **

**red wolf: I like to write cute things. Ellie isn't Alec's girlfriend. well you can read about her today. **

**malecglitterfan: She's his friend. Yes, Maryse and her bad timing. And yes, Magnus could or not kiss Alec then. **

**Guest (2): No, she's not his girlfriend at least not in that meaning. **

**Thank you for all your sweet reviews. They make my day. Thank you all who favoried or followed the story.**

**The characters belongs to Cassandra Clare, except for Ellie. Ellie is my OC. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter V "We will figure it out"**

The past week was one of the weirdest in my life. Also, it was the first week of my tutoring Magnus.

Almost every day, after school we met up in my place, or in the library to study. And I have to say that he was a really good student. Listen to everything I was saying, do everything I told. He was improving, I could see it clearly. And that was alright.

But what was weird, was his acting. I was beginning to wonder if I have done something wrong recently.

The first day, hell even at the Saturday's detention- tutoring, he was showing me more affection than now. He was holding my hand, speaking sweetly to me, smiling slyly to me, winking at me even and of course he kissed me on my cheek. Then on the first day in my place, when I was holding him to me, he was leaning into me, like he would like to kiss me. Curse my mom that she had to came at that moment. But then something had changed, and I haven't had a slight idea what was it.

Magnus stopped winking at me, trying to touch my hand or something like that. He kept his action toward me like a friend. Really, even Simon had more affection towards me, than Magnus Bane lately. And I didn't know what changed.

I wanted him to get close to me, because I didn't know what to do in that department. And I wanted to get to close to him too. But I was afraid. I was afraid that when I try to do something he will laugh at me and crush my heart. Jace warned me about this. And somewhere, far behind in my head, I was aware of it. After all I knew Magnus's reputation.

It was really strange, that soon after Magnus's arrival to our school, three years ago, it came out. I didn't even know who begun to spread the word. It started after a few parties that Magnus attended. I never went on any of that party, but Isabelle and Jace had, so I wasn't even sure if it was all true. And not so long after that the talks in our school begun. There were the same lines, like _'Magnus did it with the five girls on that party'_, or _'I even heard that he had done it with some fourteen years old'_ actually in that I refused to believe. Or '_girls started to pay him to have sex with them'_. And the most awful was _'Magnus Bane is a common whore for everyone who will pay him'_. So now in our school Magnus has the status _'Slept with at least the half of the school'_. And those words stuck with him, because he never cleared it. Some kids say that he's proud of that status. Jace's friends, which I'm hanging out with sometimes too, are often saying that whenever he gets someone, he just fucks that person and leave them, don't care about the said person's feelings. At first he was getting only with girls, but soon he started to swing in both ways. And in fact that didn't surprise anyone at school.

But even with his reputation, I knew that deep down he isn't like that. Something was telling me that he is a nice guy. But I couldn't help that those words were spinning in my mind. I wanted to meet the real Magnus. The Magnus, who I saw when we were alone. The caring Magnus, the smart Magnus, the laughing in the most beautiful way Magnus. The kind Magnus. The hurt Magnus that I saw. He was trying to hide it, but I could clearly see it in his golden-green eyes. The hurt and the pain caused by something. I wanted to get to know the real Magnus Bane. Not the faked boy, who tried to turn off his real feelings.

I wanted that so badly.

But day by day, I was more and more believing that Magnus Bane isn't interested in me in more than a friend – relation.

…

"Alec, come down for a bit, sweetie." I heard my mom's voice.

I rushed downstairs, aware of the concern in my mother's voice. It got me suspicious.

"Yeah mom?" I entered the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"How are you feeling honey?" she looked at me with her 'I'm-worry-about-you-baby' look.

"I'm fine, mom. What's going on?"

"Doctor Anderson called." so that was what this is about. My condition. "She wanted you to come for your check-up."

"Why? I feel fine." I took one of the chocolate cookies that were laying in front of me.

"Baby boy you're sleeping more than before, and I think you lost your weight again." now her voice was shaky, like she's scared. "I'm just worried about you, baby."

"Mom, I…" the troubled look on her face told me to shut up with my denying mode. So I just agreed. "I'll go to doctor Anderson tomorrow, okay?"

"Your father will take you, ok?" I nodded and hugged my mom, tight. I know she's been sick worried about my health, and every little thing gets her into a concern – mode. We stood like that for a while, till my dad came to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Robbie, you'll take Alec to doctor Anderson tomorrow after school, ok?" my dad simply nodded. He knew that when mom's using 'Robbie' it means that she's really serious and you have to do what she says.

So tomorrow I was about to find out why I'm sleeping more than usual. But I was sure that it was nothing.

…

"She's always like that Alec." the girl said. "It's Maryse, it's her motherly thing"

"I know El, but it's not necessary." I mused to the phone. "I'm fine."

"Go there for her sake, ok? And mine too. You better call me after your visit honey, or I'll come to Manhattan and kick your ass." I could clearly picture her standing in front of me, glaring me and pointing at me. We've done it so many times. "You're there honey-bee?"

"I'm here. And I think I told you to not call me honey-bee."

"And I told you that it suits you, Allie-cat."

"Ugh…" I growled "I hate you El."

"I love you too!" we both laughed at the same time. That's why I love that girl. She can make me laugh for no reason really. Sometimes I wondered, that if I wouldn't be gay, she'd be my love for sure. "Ok, enough with laughs. Now tell me, how's it going with the hot Magnus? Any progress? Did you kiss him already? Did you have sex with him?"

"Eleanor Katharine Baker!" I yelled into the phone, lifting myself to sit on my bed. I could feel the blush that crept on my face. I was sure that I'm as red as tomato right now. How could she even think that.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Great we've known each other's full names. Now answer my question." I still couldn't muster my voice. "Have you done anything?"

"It's not your business." I heard her whining. "We've done nothing."

"Nothing? Like nada, null, zero? God, Alec…than what were you doing…alone in YOUR bedroom?"

"Studying?" I said, laying on my pillows once again. "Honestly El…we were just studying. Something has changed."

"Elaborate it Alec. Last time you were so exciting that he kissed your cheek, that I had a feeling that you're having a heart-attack from all this happiness. And now?"

"I don't know…" I started. "it has begun to change since the first time he was in my place."

"Tell me everything that happened. Because boy, you may be gay but you don't know anything about boys."

"Hey!" she shushed me and told me to continue "Last Monday we came to my home to study Math. And everything was great. We were going upstairs when he faltered and I caught him. I was holding him in my arms, pressed to my chest. I could feel how fast his heart was beating. Mine was the same. Then we were looking into each other's eyes. And he started to lean to me, like he wanted to kiss me…and then my mom came in."

"Oh…bummer… That woman has no timing at all…anyway go on…what was next"

"Then we went to my room. I went to grab him something to drink and he was alone in my room. When I came back we started to study, and then he literally escaped my home. He declined the dinner and called a cab…and the next day we only shared 'hi' and then I was only teaching him. He no longer tries to hold my hand or something like that" there was a long silence on the line. I wondered what she's thinking about it "El…what do you think? Did I do something wrong? Is he not interested in me?"

"I really don't know…wasn't there anything that you said to him that might work like a rejection?"

"No! He didn't even make any move on me so I could reject him…besides I wouldn't reject him. I like him too much." Ellie was silent once again. I could hear her steady, calm breath. I was wondering now too. Why Magnus stopped trying to make a move on me. I really thought he's interested in me. Maybe I was hoping too much after that kiss. "You know El…I shouldn't have hoped for something to happen between me and him. I mean I'm me and he…he's the most beautiful guy I've ever met. He would never look at me the way I want"

"Stop being a whiner Alec." she blurted. "Try find out what has changed and then we see what we can do. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go to sleep. And tomorrow call me hon. I need to know everything. Love you."

"Love you too El."

Tonight I fell asleep and dreamt about amazing Magnus Bane again.

…

I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital hall. My dad was next to me, reading some magazine. I saw few kids here too, with their parents. I knew perfectly that it's my last visit on children's cancer wing. If anything will be wrong, I'll be removed to an adult's cancer wing.

"Alec Lightwood?" me and dad got up and smiled to some new nurse. "Doctor Anderson is waiting for you"

"Alec! How's nice to see you." said doctor Anderson, once we entered the room. She was a thirty-years old woman, single mother, with two kids. Her ex-husband left her for some chick from his work. Yeah, when I was staying here, I get to know her whole life-story. She's a really nice and smart woman. I liked Lauren Anderson a lot. "Oh, Mr. Lightwood. It's nice to see you. I was expecting Mrs. Lightwood to come along."

"Maryse had a parent-teacher meeting at Max's school today." my dad simply answered, as we took seats by her desk. "My wife had told me that you want to do check-up with Alexander."

"Yes." She turned her gaze at me. "Alec your mom told me that you're sleeping more than usual and that you lost your weight again."

"Well I do sleep more, but that's because I have a lot of work at school and with the tutoring. But I don't think that I lost my weight. I'm eating as much as before." I explained, trying to remember my last weight.

"Did you have any nose bleeds lately?" I shook my head "Any difficulty with breathing?" Once again I shook head. "Maybe you're more tired after some activity?"

"No."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"So doctor…" started my dad "Is there something wrong with my son?"

"I'd like to do some blood tests. Just to be sure."

Doctor Anderson called for the nurse. The same blonde woman that I saw in the hall came and took me to an exam-room. She nicely told me to roll up my sleeve. Taking my blood wasn't taking so long. So after five minutes we were back, and the doctor said that she'll call me in two days to came for results. We said our goodbyes and me and dad went back to our car.

The ride to home wasn't that long. I was checking my phone for any new messages from Magnus. I felt really bad that yesterday in the evening I called to call off our today's meeting. I had this strange feeling that when he was saying that _'it's ok'_ he sounded a bit sad. So now once again I texted him and apologized.

'_It's really ok, Alec. We can meet up some other time *smiling face*'_

'_How bout 2morrow after school? Mine place?'_

'_Sounds good. See you 2morroow Alec'_

'_See you Magnus'_

"Who are you texting so eager?" my dad snapped me out of my thoughts. "I saw that smile Alec." at those words I felt that my face became warmer "And that blush…so…who's that…boy?"

"He's just a friend dad." I mused, really embarrassed. I mean, there was no way in hell, that I will talk with my dad about guys. "It's Magnus, the guy I'm tutoring"

"Oh…the glittery boy?" I nodded "He seems to be…a nice boy and very…umm…loud."

"Yeah…he's nice." I smiled involuntarily as Magnus's vision came to my mind.

"Do you like him Alexander?" I looked at my dad in a disbelief. Since when my father was interested in my love- life? "You do…he is that boy you've been talking about to Izzy and Ellie, right? The one that Jace was warning you about?" I just nodded. "And does he like you that way?"

"No…he likes me as a friend. Only as a friend."

…

"And what the doctor said?" Ellie said, when I was laying in my bed with sleeping Izzy curled up by my side. Some chick-flick was still on TV, but I could care less.

"She took my blood and in two days I'll know the results." I heard a quiet _mhm_ from the other line. "But I feel fine."

"That's good."

"Guess what El. My dad was talking to me about guys."

"For real? Robert and talking about boys? Oh boy…"

"We talked about Magnus a bit. He knows I like him."

"Speaking of Magnus." she interrupted me. "When do you meet with him again?"

"I invited him over tomorrow." I turned off the TV, and placed some covers on Izzy's body.

"Tomorrow?" I mhm-ed to the phone. "Good. So…try to find out what's going on, ok?"

"Sure. I'll try." I said, yawing. "Gotta go El…I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow, kay?"

"You bet hon. And don't worry, kay? Tomorrow we will figure it out."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So...how do you think about small talk between Robert and Alec. Isn't it great that he wants to be involved in his eldest's love-life? (This is the first story of mine when Robert isn't a dick. So it's weird for me to write him as a good dad)

Please don't hate me for Magnus's reputation. I will explain it more in later chapters.

And what do you think about Ellie?

What do you think they will figure it out?

I promise you that in the next chapter Magnus will find out that Ellie is just Alec's friend.

Oh, and from this one I start to write here and there some of Alec's condition.

Till the next one!

Lots of love

Intoxic


	6. Fixing some things

**A/N: Hello, here's the new one.**

**Important note: I changed the date on the picture from chapter 4. It's just fitting better. It's 2012 now.**

**Bow Tie: Od teraz Magnus będzie w rozdziałach. Obiecuje. I rzeczywiście, Ellie jest...no ją po prostu się kocha. Robert w tym opowiadaniu będzie dla mnie dziwnym do pisania, bo nie planuje póki co robić z niego "tego złego". I bez obaw. Od następnego wracamy do flirtów pana Bane'a.**

**Guest (1): Let's hope that.**

**Guest (2): Hahah, that's awesome. **

**Kokosz: Izzy się pojawi, bez obaw i też będzie przyjaciółką dla Alec'a. Prawda, że Ellie jest super? Być może zaskoczy cię to, skąd wzięła się ta reputacja, o czym w późniejszych rozdziałach. **

**red wolf: I had to make something like that. It had to be a bit drastic. Fear not! There will be some Izzy - Alec. I can't tell if he'll be alright. Right? I know it's weird for Robert to be a good dad. **

**malecglitterfan: Let's hope for it. And yes, Ellie is great. **

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. Thank to everyone who favoried or followed the story. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter VI **

**"Fixing some things"**

"I have great news for you Magnus. Your leg seems to be fixing really good and fast. So, at Thursday we can take off your cast." said the doctor.

"You see honey?" started my mom "You finally will be free from those crutches."

"Great!" I said cheerfully.

Today was a really good day. Not only I was informed that soon I can walk by myself. But today I'm meeting up with Alec again. To be all honest, I missed him for these past two days. It's strange, because I shouldn't feel what I'm feeling. He's taken, I know that. But I can't help that something is drawing me to him. And whatever it is, it's strong. But I have to muffle those feelings. He won't be ever interested in me. And I'm not the one who will break his relationship with this Ellie. No matter how much I like Alec.

"So, I'll see you on Thursday?" asked the doctor. "9.a.m."

"Sure thing doc."

Me and my mom went out to our car. The ride to school wasn't long, so soon mom pulled over.

"Have a nice day baby boy." she kissed my cheek. "Do you want me to come for you? I have a free day."

"No mom. I'm going to Alec's today." my mom nodded "I'll be home at the evening. Love you" in the same moment I heard some knocking on the car window. I looked over and spotted Catarina and behind her stood Ragnor with his head hung down. I swallowed hard and opened the door

"Hi Mrs. Bane." said Cate smiling to my mom.

"Catarina, hello. Oh…and Ragnor…hi sweetie. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Mrs. Bane." he grumbled. "Hi Mags."

"Hi." Cate helped me get out of the car, and the three of us stood awkwardly when my mom was looking at us.

"Bye kids." We all waved at her, and soon she speeded off. Catarina moved ahead of us and glared both of us.

"Ok…" she muttered. "I'm sick and tired of your silent treatment. You," she pointed at Ragnor. "You screwed up because you left him in the theater room. And you," this time she looked at me. "You're so stubborn. He tried to apologize, but you throw a bitch fit on him." I wanted to say something, but she shushed me "Now you have…" she looked at her phone. "15 minutes. Talk, punch each other's in face, yell, kiss whatever, fix this…just when you walk to the class…you better be best friends again. Understood?!" We only nodded. "Good. I'll see you inside."

We stood in this awkward, uncomfortable silence for a while. None of us knew what to say. None of us wanted to be the first one to speak. I was leaning on my crutches, and waiting. And finally Ragnor spoke, at the same time as I.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry" we both laughed at that, just like in old times. And god knows, how I missed laughing with my best friend. "You go first"

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I was stupid and I listened to Woolsey. But you're more important than him. I should have stayed with you or take you from there somehow. I'm really, really sorry." the plea in his eyes was so obvious. I knew that he meant it. Ragnor wasn't the one who will leave me behind if it wasn't a difficult situation like that. "I'm so sorry…I know I screwed up…but please…please don't end our friendship…please…"

"I'm not going to end our friendship because of something so stupid." I bumped him on his arm. "You're my best friend, my brother, remember?" I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the bracelet made of green and yellow straps. The one that we gave to each other when we were twelve. "I love you no matter what."

"I love you too man." he hugged me tight to his very muscled chest.

"And I'm sorry too. I should have listen to your apologies earlier. But I was pissed" I patted his back and we pulled away from each other. "I missed you"

"Missed you too, dude. It's been almost two weeks. Believe me, Woolsey isn't so funny as you, nor William or James are." I rolled my eyes, and then I spotted a familiar black messy hair. I moved my head to the left so I could see him better. Today he had light blue jeans, a navy hoodie and his oh so great leather jacket. He was walking to the school with his blonde-idiotic brother and his lovely sister. "…and I'm telling you Will…Who are you looking at?"

I snapped out of my admiration and looked at Ragnor, who was observing me very suspiciously. He moved his gaze in the direction that I was looking a second before, and then he looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"So…you like Alec Lightwood."

"He's my friend…" I tried to sound casual, but Ragnor didn't buy it.

"Please…I've known you my whole life Mags. This look…it tells me that you like him a little more than a friendly way." sometimes I kept forget that Ragnor can read me as an open book. "You're into him."

"But he's not into me." we started to walk inside the school.

"Are you sure? He kept giving you glances during classes. I've seen it." he said when we were almost in front of our classroom.

"I'm sure." I murmured. "Alec has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. You seem to like him." I smiled ghostly and we went inside. When I passed Alec I smiled genuine to him. He smiled back, blushing in his cute way. Magnus you have to stop thinking about him like that. I scolded myself. We took our seats next to Cate, since on Science we're working in groups.

"Everything fixed?" she asked. We only nodded, smiling at her. "Good. Now everything is like an old times."

…

Once again Alec was waiting for me by my locker.

"Hi Magnus. Hi Ragnor." Alec spoke.

"Hello Alec." mused Ragnor and went to his locker. I took my stuff and soon Alec took my bag, like the true gentleman that he was.

Not long after we went to his car and headed off to his place. Today Alec had some lighter music on his radio.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nickelback. I thought that you may like some lighter sounds, not screaming."

"I like it." The ride was really enjoyable. We were having a small talk, about strange acting of Mrs. Ashdown, our English teacher. "I'm telling you, she was looking weirdly at me."

"Maybe she wants you to get involved with the school play?" blue eyes said, as he pulled over in front of his home "She asked you to play the main role. Maybe this was some kind of persuasion of her at you. You know, I'll be glaring you until you agree."

"You may be right." we got out and went inside. "Hi Mrs. Lightwood."

"Magnus, how's nice to see you again." Maryse smiled at us. "This time you will stay at the dinner, right?" I nodded. "Good. Then go upstairs boys."

I was way better on walking with crutches to Alec's room. The main reason of it was that Alec was walking right behind me, ready to catch me if I'll fall. As we entered his bedroom, we started to work on another chapter of Math. Geometric…bleh, but I had to pass the test on Friday. So our work began, but I couldn't really focused when those blue eyes were watching me so accurately, like he was stripping me in his mind. I wanted nothing more than throw books out of the bed and pin Alec, with my hands, and crush my lips onto his. But I couldn't do it, and that was pissing me off.

* * *

**Ellie POV:**

"Ellie! Hi sweetheart." the older woman, pulled me into her arms, causing me hard to breath.

"Hi Maryse." said the girl.

"What are you doing here? Alec didn't say that you're coming over," she let the younger inside and walked her in further. "Did your mom drop you off?"

"She's on shopping in the Fifth Ave with Aunt Louisa. And I asked if I could come and see Alec." She said sweetly. "Is he home?"

"Yeah, upstairs with his friend Magnus. They're having a study session."

"With Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Maryse only nodded. There was a small smirk creeping on Ellie's lips on those words.

"You want me to go and get Alec?"

"Nah, I'll go by myself." soon after the young red-hair girl went upstairs. But before she barged into her best friend room, she had to approach the one person. "Hi there."

"Ellie…what are you doing here?" the black haired girl asked, as she put down her new red dress.

"Came to visit and find out if that dumbass of your brother fixed whatever was between him and the hottie in his room." Isabelle smirked at that. She always liked Ellie, since the day she met her at the hospital, when Alec was in there. They bonded really great, maybe not as much as Ellie and Alec, but she was her friend too. "So…how are things going on?"

"I don't know."

"Please Isabelle Lightwood. I've known you for a while…do you really want me to believe that you haven't eavesdropping?" Isabelle rolled her eyes, and Ellie smirked. "So…fill me in. What they are doing?"

"For the past hour they've been studying. Like only…" Ellie's mouth opened in a shock.

"For real?" Izzy nodded. "He's so stupid…gah…do we have to do everything for him?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You hold Alec downstairs, and I'm gonna have a little chat with this Magnus Bane."

Ellie Baker wasn't an ordinary sixteen-years old girl. No. She was fierce, speak always what was on her mind, not afraid of anything. She wasn't even afraid of the leukemia that she has. She was fine with it. She fought it at the first time, and for now she was good. That's how she met Alec. At the first therapy session in the hospital. She didn't have her hair then, and he didn't pity her, like her family. In a gesture of solidarity Alec shaved his head soon too. He knew that soon, his hair will start to fall. They soon became best friends. They spent together every minute in the hospital. And it was strange that Ellie knew, from the beginning, before Alec told her, that he's gay. She just knew. And she was ok with it. Maybe that's why Alec liked her so much, because she didn't judge him.

Ellie and Isabelle separated in front of Alec's door. Ms. Lightwood went downstairs, and Ms. Baker barged inside Alec's bedroom. She approached two boys doing some study. She smiled at them when they looked shocked at her.

"El? What are you doing here?" Alec jumped off his bed and came to hug his best friend. Ellie hugged him back, looking at the other boy. Magnus was very attractive, she had to admit. A tall, slim boy, with really colorful and glittery style. His hair was in spikes. When they pulled away from each other, Ellie smiled at Magnus. And looked meaningfully at Alec, waiting for the proper introduction. "Right. Ellie, please meet, this is Magnus. Magnus this is Ellie."

"Magnus Bane, nice to meet you." he said lightly.

"Ellie Baker, nice to finally meet the famous Magnus Bane. I've heard a lot about you." The color of Alec's cheeks was making jealous tomatoes right now. Ellie just smirked at him. "Have I interrupted you boys?"

"No," spoke Magnus. "We can finish some other time."

"Nonsense. I just came to see Alec since my mom is on shopping. I'll be off soon." Magnus Bane nodded. Ellie sat down on the bed right next to him. Alec was still looking at them blushing ."Alec hon, bring me something to drink, kay?"

"Am…sure… Be right back." When he left them alone, Ellie saw the longing look that Magnus gave her best friend. And she knew what to do next.

"Isn't he a one handsome devil?"

"Oh yes…he's really beautiful."

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

"Oh yes…he's really beautiful" the moment those words escaped my mouth, I clasped my hand over it. How I could say something like that in front of his girlfriend? I looked over her, slightly feared of her reaction. I mean will she yell at me for liking her boyfriend or something? But she surprised me. She was smirking at me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

"Why? That's true. Alec is beautiful…ok handsome."

"But I shouldn't have said it out loud, not in front of you." she looked at me confused "Look I'm not trying to come between you two. I'm not going to try to steal him from you."

"Steal him from me?"

"I won't make any moves on him. It's just a friendly relation…"

"Wait a minute!" she interrupted me. "You think we're together? Like a couple?"

"Yes."

"Who told you that crap?"

"Alec did." I answered. Minute by minute I was more confused in this all situation.

"What an idiot! I'm not his girlfriend. Nor I ever was." she mused "What did he say exactly?"

"That you two are really close and that he loves you." she rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"How is he the smartest one?" she said it more to herself. "Believe me Magnus. We're not together. Besides, he wouldn't be interested in me even if I'd look like a freaking Scarlett Johansson. But if I'd look like Chris Evans, then maybe." Now she got my full attention.

"Are you saying that Alec likes guys?" I asked unsurely.

"Duh!" she raised her arms in the air. "Guys, no matter, straight or gay are so stupid sometimes."

"But what's important is…does he like me?" I asked with a huge amount of hope in my voice.

"This is something that you need to find out on your own."

At the same moment, Alec walked inside the room. He looked at the both of us suspiciously and said.

"Everything alright?"

"Now everything is perfect." I said, truly smiling for the first time in this week. Alec was a single, he liked guys. So I still have some chances to win his heart over.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

I promise that from the next one, I'm gonna bring back Magnus's flirting.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	7. I think I like you a little more

**A/N: Whoo...you guys are AMAZING. 87 reviews. I love you all!**

**Guest (1): . Karolina: Ellie już taka jest. Wszystko mówi prosto z mostu. Dziękuję bardzo. **

**Red wolf: Of course that I give you some malecnessy. Alec's results will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Bow Tie: Ellie będzie w miarę częstym gościem. relacja Bane - Fell jeszcze nie raz się pojawi. Ja też ich uwielbiam. Obiecuję, że gdy drugi raz pojawi się to zdanie, następne będzie w stylu "And I did it" **

**Kokosz: Aż tak to nie, Alec raczej nie będzie Marvel-nerd. A przynajmniej nie w dużym stopniu. Niedługo Magnus nie będzie musiał się powściągać ;) I jeszcze będzie o przyjaźni Ellie - Alec. Poznacie więcej tej historii.**

**VHS: He will, at least he will try to steal his heart.**

**Malecglitterfan: You will read about Ellie and ALec's friendship more in a while. **

**Guest (2): Thank you!**

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. Love you guys. **

**Now. Enjoy the new one. Because as I said, I'm giving you Magnus's flirting back.**

Re-edited: Thank you Bow Tie, to pointing me that I made a mistake. It's true I wrote that he can do what he wants. But now Maryse went into her mom-protective-panicking a bit - mode again, so he wanted to ask her for premission, to go out. But anyway. Thank you for pointing it out. I corrected it.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"**I think I like you a little more…"**

This day started rather good for me. Both of my parents were happy in the morning. My sister wasn't bitching about how her shoes don't match the skirt. Jace wasn't making any snarky comments about me. Max was his lovely self. And I woke up with a surprising good mood. I felt no pain, no dizziness like yesterday. So yes, I'm calling this day a really good day. And I was hoping that it will be that good till the night.

The ride to school was good too. Jace and Izzy were fighting over like every day. It was like a mantra to me: I'm looking way better than you Jace. No I look better Izzy. Sometimes I wonder how it's possibly that they are so alike and yet they aren't blood related.

"Alec are you having another study session with Magnus today?" the way Izzy said 'study session' made me weird. She said it in an almost suggesting tone. Suggesting something rather different from studying. Jace growled, like he always did when someone mentioned Magnus's name.

"I think so, but we haven't spoke for two days…But I think so…yeah"

"Is he really that dumb that you need to teach him?" mused my brother.

"Why are you so against him? He never did anything to you?" I asked looking at him in the car mirror.

"I don't want you to be involved with a school slut!" I stopped the car hard and look in a disbelief at him. I know that he hates him, but offending him like that is just cruel.

"One, Jonathan, I can choose my own friends" I said getting out of the car. Jace and Izzy did the same. I shut the door loudly, and passed my siblings, glaring Jace hardly "And two. Don't call him a slut!"

That's how Jace ruined my great day. I never understood why he hates so much Magnus. I know that Bane has his reputation, but that doesn't mean that Jace could calling him those names. We don't even know if his reputation is real, or if he made it up to be more popular or so.

"Why so glum, chum?" Speaking of the devil and he shows up. I admit that his voice made me jump a little. I turned around and saw Magnus in his usual attire. Tight, like really tight clothes, that make you hot inside by just looking. Hair spiked up, rainbow glitter in them. Full makeup. He was smiling at me, and his amazing cat-like eyes were sparkling.

"A little spat with my lovely brother. Noting serious." I smiled shyly back. I could feel that my cheeks become warmer with every minute, when he was looking at me so acutely, like he'd like to see my thoughts. "I see you're free from your cast"

"Yep. My doctor freed me from it yesterday"

The bell rang and we walked to our math class. I took my usual seat, at front, with Annabelle. And Magnus went to sit with Catarina Loss. Before he passed my desk, he winked at me twice, making my cheeks redder. I tried to compose myself, and not glancing him every minute that our teacher turned to the blackboard. He was winking at me when Mr. Starkweather wasn't looking. And for the long period I was wondering what has changed since two days. Did Ellie tell him something? If she told him my secret she was dead. I quickly took my phone out and send her a text under my table.

'_What did U say to Magnus?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_He keeps winking on me the whole math'_

'_So? Be happy that he flirts with you. U wanted that after all'. GTG. I have English. Love U'_

After those texts I was sure that she said something to him. I was just hoping that she haven't revealed to him that I like him.

"Mr. Bane I'd like to see you after class" I heard the voice of Mr. Starkweather, and I looked over Magnus, wondering what was that about. Then he mouthed to me 'TEST'. Ah yes, today Magnus will get to know his grade for the test that he took two days ago. To be all honest I was slightly afraid. Magnus was a good student, he learned hard, but we didn't know if that will be enough. I mean Mr. Starkweather is weird sometimes and won't get pass some students if they will truly piss him off.

After class I went to my locker for a history book. When I was closing the locker I heard my name.

"Alec! Alec!" I turned around and saw that Magnus was running to me.

"Don't run! You may break your leg once again!" I reasoned to him.

"Don't care. Look!" he shoved to my hand some white paper. When I turned it over I saw a big, red grade. "I got B. B…B Alec!"

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it" he was beaming at me in so gorgeous way, making me really proud and warm inside at the same time.

"It's all thanks to you. Thank you very much" in that moment Magnus threw his arms around me, and drew me to his chest. I was pressed to him, and I didn't know what to do. He was squeezing me tight, and finally I moved my arms around his back and moved my hands in a bit awkwardly way up and down . I was still overwhelmed by the feeling of being in his arms. It was so amazing. I could stay here forever. But nevertheless Magnus wasn't thinking the same, and soon he pulled away from me, but we still were standing close to one another. "Thank you darling. I wouldn't do it without you. You're my savior, darling Alexander"

"I almost feel like some kind of superhero" I said quietly, blushing madly because of his lovely name calling.

"You are, my personal superhero with the power of getting something to the thick skull of mine" I laughed and took my bag. Slowly we made our way to another class.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You are really good student"

"Only for you. My lovely teacher" if I was blushing before than now I was red. "So…I was thinking…" he started looking at me unsurely. This was surprising for me. Magnus never was unsure of anything. "There's this party today at Ragnor's place…and…am…would you like to come…I mean…I'll be there…and it would give us some time to have fun…and I want you to come Alexander…so…what do you say?"

"Parties really aren't my thing" my voice clearly said that I don't like that kind of stuff.

"Please…for me…please?" he looked at me with a plea in his eyes, he almost made that cute-puppy-eyes. And I really couldn't turn him down now.

"Ok…I'll come"

"Yes!" he squeaked "I'll see you then darling"

…

I stood in front of my opened closet debating myself what to wear. I mean I wasn't at any party for three years. With my leukemia, my mom sometimes has some objections to letting me go out for a whole night. But now that I was feeling good I was hoping that she'll agree. To be honest I wanted to go, and see Magnus in his world, all dancing, laughing, happy. Just looking at him happy makes me smile. I started to see it a few days ago. When he smiled I smiled. He just makes me happy inside.

"What's with the clothes?" asked Jace, when he waltzed in my room. "You're going somewhere, or decided finally that you need something new?"

"I'm going out tonight"

"Where?" he interrogated me.

"Why do you care? You're not mom"

"But maybe mom will be interested where you're going" he looked at me meaningfully "Well?"

"I'm going on Ragnor's party" he cringed his nose at his name "I got invited"

"By who? Magnus?" I simply nodded, the next second I felt like he's burning holes in my back "I'm going too. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you be alone around those jerks"

"Wha…"I couldn't finish, because Jace yelled at the whole house

"Isabelle!" few seconds later my sister came to the room "Put some nice clothes on, cause we're going on a party"

"Uhh a party!" she said happily, clapping her hands "Where? And who's throwing it?"

"To Ragnor Fell's place" Jace mused and grabbed Izzy by her elbow, getting her out of my room.

Finally I decided to put my black ripped on knees jeans, and a gray long-sleeved shirt. My black leather jacket was hanging on my desk-chair. I took it and went downstairs to tell my mom about my plans.

"Max where's mom?" I asked my baby brother, who was playing some video games with his friend.

"In dad's office" I made my way to it, and knocked on the door. When I heard a quiet 'come in' I went inside

"Alec honey, are you ok?" she got into her mom-concerned-mode. She came closer to me and grabbed my hand into her. "Sweetie?"

"Mom I'm fine" I reassured her. She breathed in a relief "I…Can I ask you something?" mom nodded "There's that party tonight…and I got invited by a friend…by Magnus…is it ok if I go?" she looked unconvincingly at me "I really want to go…please mom"

"Are you sure Alec? You sure you should go there?"

"Yes. I want to. He invited me mom" she still wasn't convinced to it "Jace and Izzy are coming too"

"Ok." She finally said "But no drinking, no drugs, and don't come home so late. Ok Alec?" I nodded smiling at her "And if anything happen, or you will feel not good, give me a call and father will come for you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Then have fun sweetie, and look after your siblings too"

"Bye mom. And thanks!"

…

The way to the party wasn't long, but knowing fully that my siblings will be drinking, we went for a subway. Half an hour later we were on Brooklyn in front of Ragnor's place. Of course I didn't know where he lived, but surprisingly Izzy did. Slowly we went inside. There was like almost half of our school. They were dancing, drinking, screaming. I was looking around for a familiar glittery person, but I didn't saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" we heard a mean voice of none other than Woolsey Scott, the guy who fought with my brother multiple times.

"I invited Alexander here" the sweet, melodic voice of Magnus was heard from behind me. "Jace and Isabelle are welcomed too. Let's get inside"

We followed him to the bar. He was showing us around, even if it was Ragnor's place.

"I'm glad that you came Alexander" he said to me, when my siblings left us, and went to have some fun.

"I'm…I'm glad too" I stuttered when he was putting a single strand of hair behind my ear. And again, he made me blush.

"You're so adorable when you're blushing"

"It's embarrassing" I mused

"I find it rather cute and sexy" he winked at me for like hundred time today. "Let's dance"

"I can't" he looked at me confused "I'm a total klutz in dancing…like total…Ellie made me dance at her semi-formal with her and it was a total disaster. So…sorry…"

"Nah…it can't be that bad…I mean with a body like yours you probably have those moves" I opened my mouth to say something "Maybe you just had the wrong partner?"

"I…"

"Magnus there you are!" I was interrupted by Tessa Gray. "Hi Alec" I smiled polite at her "Mind if I steal Magnus for a one dance?"

"Not at all"

"But…" Bane started, but Tessa was drawing him to dancing already.

The time was flying, and I was observing Magnus, as he danced with some people. He looked so beautifully there. So free, so happy. He was in his world. The way he moved his hips into a beat of the music made me want to get closer to him, to put my hands on his hips, to feel them under my fingers. But I was afraid of doing anything. Not only because I was afraid of rejection, but because people here could see it. I was out of the closet in front of my family, but I never wanted to people in school to know about my sexuality. I remembered how kids reacted when some guy came out two years ago. He was so glad that he was in his senior year. But he was bullied because of it anyway. I don't want to go through it. I couldn't handle it. It'd be too much for me.

I looked at my watch and saw that it's almost eleven. I decided that it's about time to get to home if I want my parents to let me out again. They are too protective over me, but I understand them. I tried to localize Izzy and Jace, and I spotted them with Clary and Simon. Izzy was clinging to Simon, and Jace was glued with Clary's mouth. As I came closer I could tell that all of them are more or less boozed.

"I'm going home" I said to Jace. He only nodded "Clary, you take care of that moron here, kay?"

"Will do Alec"

"Tell mom that I'm staying over at Clary's" murmured Jace, pressing the red-haired to his chest.

"Ok. Izzy?"

"I'll bring her home Alec" said Simon, and I nodded.

I made my way to the door, when suddenly someone grabbed my elbow.

"Where are you going darling?" Magnus moved ahead me and looked concerned at me.

"Home. I promised my mom that I won't be late"

"Oh…then let me walk you home" he went to somewhere, and soon he was back with his white jacket.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine" I said, moving to the out.

"Nonsense. I'm walking you home. I can't let anything bad happen to you out there, darling" I eventually nodded and we made our way out of Ragnor's place.

We were walking slowly, enjoying the fresh air of the night. It was a bit cold, but I was feeling rather hot when he was walking so close to me.

"Did you enjoy the party darling?"

"Why are you calling me that?" it slipped out of my mouth.

"It just suits you. Darling" I looked at him confused "I like you Alexander"

"I like you too"

"I think what I'm trying to say is…" he replied when we were getting to the subway "That I like you in a little more than a friendly way" my eyes were wide opened now from a true shock. My crush admitted that he likes me, more than a friend. I felt that my heart started to beat faster. If this is a dream than please, don't wake me up.

"I like you too" I whispered more to myself than to him, with a huge blush on my cheeks. I don't know if he heard it, or not though.

"Are you cold?" I looked at him puzzled "You're shaking darling. Are you cold?"

"A bit, but I'll be fine" he was taking off his jacket already. He put it on my shoulders. It smelled like him. Sandalwood, hairspray, and that specific, exotic scent of Magnus Bane. I sniffed it slowly, savoring it. "Thank you"

The walk to my home from the metro station wasn't that long. So after ten minutes we were standing at my doorstep.

"Did you had fun tonight?" he asked, looking at me with a gaze that I couldn't figure out yet. There was some warmness in his eyes for sure.

"I did" I admitted. It was true I had fun, when I was with him.

"Me too…especially when you came" I was proud of myself that I didn't blush so much at this.

"I'll see you on Monday?" I spoke, keeping my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes…" we smiled to each other, and when I was opening the door he stopped me "Wait Alec."

"What is it?" he took a deep breath, and grabbed my hand in his. He brushed it with his thumb, and placed a kiss on the top of it, making my knees shaky.

"Will…will…" he stuttered. And it was super cute "Will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

So...where do you think Magnus will take Alec on a date, if he says yes? If you have some suggestions I'll be more than happy to hear them. Because now I'm having a difficulties to think about something, so it wouldn't be too much cliche.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	8. Rendez - Vous

**A/N: It took me three days to finish it, blame my stupid project on Media-Classes.**

**Anyway. I want to thank you because we passed over 100 reviews. THANK YOU ALL!**

**malecglitterfan: I know, what could have happened if Tessa didn't interrupt them, right? Maybe Alec would eventually dance with Magnus? Who knows? Thank you for your ideas of date.**

**red wolf: He thinks that Magnus is a 'slut' and 'player' and he wants to protect his brother, that's why he doesn't like Magnus. Thank you for your idea. **

**Cas: And who would say no, right? Thank you for your idea. **

**Bow Tie: Oczywiście, że Alec nadal będzie uczył Magnusa. **

**Guest (1): It's something that I need to decide yet. But for now I can say, that at some point Alec will feel worse. Great ideas for dates. I actually wrote a date in an ice-skating in the other story, in polish, so I didn't want to repeat myself. But anyway, thank you for the ideas.**

**ChopinDaVampire: Thank you. And you were my hundred reviewer. Thank you!**

**Kokosz: Trzy razy użyłaś "urocze" to już musiało być mega urocze wtedy. Więc cieszę się, że się podobało. Barwny opis mnie zainspirował i bardzo zaciekawił. Alec zawsze nie ma się w co ubrać kiedy Magnus go zaprasza ;) Co do rozkminek...to już omówiłyśmy to na fejsie.**

**Guest (2): Of course he has to. **

**Thank you all for reviews, follows, favorites. **

**This is the longest chapter I've wrote for this story. **

**All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Ellie and Oliver. Ellie and Oliver are OC.**

**Edited 4/07/14 : I had to remove all lyrics, since it's not allowed to post them.**

**The song Magnus is singing: "Start of something good" by Daughtry.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**"Rendez-vous" **

The excitement that I was feeling since last night was incredibly. I couldn't stop smiling to myself when Alec had said yes to a date. I couldn't stop thinking about him for a whole night. And more importantly I couldn't come up with a place to take him.

"So what's with the emergency?" breathed Catarina, barging into my room with Ragnor and Tessa behind her. "Are you ok Magnus?"

"Better than ok. I'm marvelous even" I said in a singing voice.

"What's going on? Why so happy?" grunted Ragnor, massaging his temples. He was having a hangover, I could tell easily. "By the way, where did you go last night? I haven't seen you"

"I walked Alec back home" all of them raised an eyebrows at me "What?"

"Since when are you walking Alec back home?" asked Cate

"Since yesterday" I grinned at her.

"What happened yesterday?" this time Tessa spoke. "I saw the way you were looking at him…so?"

"Nothing…Imgoingoutwithhimtonight" they looked at me puzzled "I'm going out with him tonight"

"Out? As it on a date?" I nodded "Damn…last week you said that he has a girlfriend…so…I don't get it"

"My dear Emerald Prince" Ragnor glared me "It was a big misunderstanding. She's just his best friend. Alec is a single…and he does like boys" there was a bit too much excitement in my voice but I couldn't help. I was happy. "And we're going out tonight…and I need your help guys"

"That's new" mused Catarina "Ok…what do you need help with?"

"One I don't know what to wear, but the most importantly is that I don't know where to take him" there was a long silence in my room. My friends were sitting on my bed thinking hardly. "Guys? Please…some advices? I feel a little like lost at the sea here"

"Magnus" started Tessa, looking thoughtful "But you've been in relationships before, so…you have an experience in this"

"Tess hon, I have none experience in first dates" I mused from my closet "Oliver never took me on a date" Ragnor growled loudly when he heard the name "Hold your horses Rags. It's in a past"

"That son of a bitch should rot in hell for what he have done to you!" I just shrugged the memory of my ex-boyfriend.

"Anyway…back to the topic…Oh…and I've never been on a date with Camille nor with Woolsey" I tried to remember if we were out somewhere different than a club with Camille, but I couldn't come up with anything. And with Woolsey I only kissed a few times. "Camille and I…we went only on parties…does that includes as a date?"

"I don't think so" commented Catarina "How about movie?"

"Too cliché" said Tessa "Maybe some bookstore?"

"Tess…do you see our Magnus in a nerdy book store?" replied Ragnor. Tessa just shook her head "Maybe some dinner?"

"Too cliché" this time Catarina spoke "Magnus needs to impress Alec, if he wants him around"

"Right…I need to make a huge impression on Alexander" I said more to myself. It was true I had to make an impression on him. No. I want to make an impression on him. I want him to like me, the way I like him. Last night on the subway, I wasn't sure if I imagined that he said that he likes me too. But I wanted him to like me, wanted that so much. "So…what to do?"

"We're so doing it in a wrong way" spoke Tessa, and the rest of us looked at her confused. "Let's think rationally. It's Alec Lightwood we're talking about. I bet that he's in the closet still…I mean have you ever saw him with some guy at school? No. So you need to take him somewhere where you two could be alone, so you wouldn't scare him off. Maybe a fair?"

"Do you think that he'll like it?" Ragnor asked

"Exactly!" interrupted Catarina "What does Alec Lightwood like? You have to take him to a place that he can feel comfortable with you. You don't want him to not have a good time with you?"

"Of course not! I want him to have fun with me. And I want to have fun with him"

"So what does he like?" she asked again. It took me a while to come up with an answer. What does Alec like? I was sure that he loves music, that screams and all. I know that he doesn't care for clothes, yet he looks kind of hot in his hoodies, sweaters, ripped jeans and his leather jacket. He likes to study. He likes classic books, I've seen Shakespeare and Tolstoy on his bookshelf. "Music, he likes…am…rock"

"Mhm" mused Catarina and went for my laptop. "Shoo Chairman" she pushed my cat, who was sleeping on my laptop, to the ground. He hissed at her and left my room. She was looking down for something on the internet and I was still debating myself what to wear.

"Do you think it will be ok to wear tonight?" I asked, holding up my rainbow leather pants and red tank top with golden edges. Ragnor and Tessa wrinkled their noses "What? What's wrong with it?"

"Remember who you're going out with. Alec…the shyest boy on the earth…" then it clicked in my mind. Alec probably won't like me wearing so…loud clothes, it may scare him off. I shoved it into my closet and started to look through my clothes again. "Wear those white skinny jeans" Ragnor stood behind me and grabbed my pants. "And some colorful shirt. Don't go all rainbow on him. It may be too much for him"

"You're right…" it was strange for me to agree on clothing with Ragnor. My best friend wasn't so into the latest fashion or some good looking clothes. He always was going with casual, boring clothes. Only lets me dress him up when he really need some help. I took my jeans from him and stared at my shirts. So many of them, and for the first time I couldn't pick the right shirt. Some of them were…too much colorful for Alec, and some of them didn't look good with those skinny jeans. Finally I saw a perfect shirt. I took out a purple tank top and my white jacket with colorful sequins.

"I got it!" we heard a loud voice of Catarina. She moved my laptop on the bed and showed me some page. When I looked closer at it…I knew it was perfect. This will be something that Alec and I could really enjoy.

Minutes before my exit, I looked at my friends, in full attire, makeup and all. They were smiling at me and nodding in approval.

"Ok…any last advices?"

"Be nice to him, charming" said Tessa

"Be a gentleman…girls…I mean…partners like it" implied Catarina

"Don't jump his bones!" we all looked at Ragnor a bit weirdly and embarrassed "What? It's a good advice. You can't jump someone bones on the first date…but if he'll like it than…"

"I'm not going to get him to the bed on the first date"

"Ok" he moved his arms in the air "Than have fun"

And that was what I was going to do. Have fun with the most gorgeous boy on the Earth.

* * *

**Alec POV:**

I was looking at the pile of clothes on my bed. For the past hour I was trying to decide what to wear. And the only conclusion I have is that I have nothing appropriate to wear on the date. Of course I don't have clothes like that, I've never been on a date before. To be all hones I was excited and terrified at the same time. I was afraid that it will go bad, yet I couldn't wait to go out. I was eager to see Magnus, yet I was concerned that I can make a fool of myself. I had no experience at this. And I was afraid to ask Jace. He hates Magnus, and he would never help me. So I had the only person to go for an advice.

"Izz can you come to my room?!" I shouted through the hall. Few seconds later my beloved sister waltzed into my bedroom, and looked confused at my bed "I need your help"

"What's with the clothes?"

"I've got nothing to wear"

"Wear where?" she inquired, coming closer to me.

"I'm…I'm going on a date with Magnus…tonight…" the blush on my face was so obvious. She grinned at me and winked "And I don't know what to wear"

"None of…this" she pointed at the pile on my bed "Put some clothes brother, we're going on shopping. I'll make you hot for tonight"

A half hour later we were standing in front of the hangers with some shirts in the mall. I was feeling lost here. Didn't know where to go, or what to look for. I was thanking god that Izzy has this special skill to find something good. She was snooping between many sections while I was sitting down on a black leather sofa, talking on the phone with Ellie.

"I know…it's…I don't even know what to say El. I haven't expected him to ask me out"

"Told you that he likes you too" she mused

"What did you tell him anyway?"

"He thought that I'm your girlfriend…like your lover…" I mentally facepalmed myself. "You idiot told him that you love me and he put it together. But fear not…now he can have you all to himself. Just remember don't do anything you will regret on the first date"

"What are you implying?" I slightly blush, getting up, seeing as Izzy was making her way back to me.

"Don't have sex with him on the first date"

"I…"I choked at my words, feeling embarrassed so much. "I…I wouldn't…I…" Izzy took my phone away and shoved clothes into my hands, looking at the change room.

"Ellie? We call you back. Now Alec has to try some clothes on. You bet! Sure. I'll take a photo…Yeah…I know right?" I was hearing it when I was putting some navy blue jeans, and I was surprised that they weren't skinny. Isabelle always wanted me to wear skinny jeans. Those were nice, and they fitted me really good. "Please…Alec…and sex on the first date?"

"Isabelle! I can hear you!" I shouted from the inside

"Yeah, yeah…what? Is he cute? Mmmm you go get him girl…and call me with details." I went out of the change room to show myself to her. I was having a dark blue jeans and some white dress shirt on me "Emm…where does he take you?"

"I don't know, he just said that he picks me up at six" She was nodding and eyeing me "And?"

"It's too formal. I mean we don't know where you go, so it can't be too formal, but it has to be nice, hot but not sluty. Wait here."

She left me alone again. I looked at myself in the mirror. Definitely I looked too formal in this white shirt. When Izzy came back she was holding a pair of black washed jeans and a blue denim shirt in her other hand she had some red T-shirt. I raised my eyebrow at it.

"Oh you need some color in your life. Here" she gave me clothes "Put this on"

...

Twenty minutes later we were paying for my outfit and heading home. Now it was time for the last preparation as it was almost four o'clock. I went to take a shower, wondering where he can take me. I didn't like to be left in the dark, but Magnus said that I will like it. When I was out of the shower and I finished putting my clothes on I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in" a moment later mom walked in. she looked at me and smiled.

"Honey you look so handsome. Oh, my baby boy is growing up"

"Mom…I'm not a baby anymore"

"For me you're always gonna be my baby boy, same as Jace and Max and Izzy will always be my little girl" she sat down on my bed "How do you feeling today?"

"Good. Mom you need to stop worry" she looked at me sadly "I'm fine. Doctor Anderson haven't found anything wrong in my blood. She said I'm good" mom smiled ghostly and took my hand.

"I know sweetie, but still I'm worried about you. That's parenting thing." I hugged her tight and she kissed my forehead "Remember if anything…"

"I'll call you or dad to pick me up if I'll feel bad. I know"

"Does Magnus know?" I looked confused at her "About your condition?"

"Mom…it's not…we're not dating yet…he doesn't have to know" in that very moment we heard a door bell. I smiled in an excitement and went downstairs. My dad opened the door before me.

"Hi…Mr. Lightwood"

"Hello Magnus" dad replied and gestured him to come inside. Magnus stood in our hallway when I approached him. We exchanged a small 'hi' and smiles. He looked so beautiful in his light outfit. "Have fun boys"

"Thanks dad" I came closer to Magnus "Do…do I look ok? I mean proper for the place that you're taking me?"

"Alexander you look more than ok. You look fantastic" he winked at me and opened the door for me. "Goodbye Mr. Lightwood"

"So where do you take me?" I asked as he stood next to me. He grinned wide at me.

"It's a surprise"

A half hour of walking later we stopped in the local park. I was a bit confused. Did he planned a picnic here? During our way we were having a small talk about what we like, what are our interests etc. Finally we moved into the park. I could hear loud voices and some music. The closer we got to the sounds the more confused I was. Magnus still was all mystery about this. When we got to the place I was shocked. This was not what I was expecting, not at all.

"You saw me in my world of parties, now it's time for me to see you in yours" he whispered to me.

Never in my life I would expect Magnus Bane to come…to take me to an open-air concert of an alternative music. It was so unlike him. I knew that he doesn't like music like that. He listens to pop. And yet, he surprised me by taking me here. So now we were listening to some local more or less known bands. I was glancing at Magnus, he did smile and listen to that music.

"It's not bad" he mused "I like some of that songs"

"I know they are great, right?" We moved a bit ahead, just to see things better. Of course there wasn't so many people here. At least I haven't seen some one known to me. The bands, it were only four of them, were playing harder and lighter songs. I saw that Magnus wasn't enjoying the harder ones but the others seemed to be alright for him.

"I know that song!" he shouted when some light song was played. I looked at him shocked "You played it once in your car"

I didn't even have a chance to say something, and once again he shocked me, but this time in an all way. He started to sing it. And what was more shocking, the band heard it and the singer grabbed his hand. So now Magnus Bane was singing with them, looking directly at me. I was blushing like crazy when I heard lyrics.

At some part of the song the lead singer allowed to sing Magnus alone.

I was mesmerized by his voice. The way he was singing made me feel butterflies in my stomach, my knees shaky and my heart beating faster. I never felt like that. But I liked it. Trying to hide my huge blush I smiled at him widely. I saw a happiness in his eyes. Magnus finished the song with the band, and the people here were giving him a huge applause wanting an encore from him, but he politely declined and moved towards me.

"You were amazing" I whispered to him, when the music started again.

"You liked it?" I simply nodded "Good…because I was singing for you"

Magnus slowly slid his hand down until he reached mine, and waited. He waited for my move. I looked up into his incredibly eyes and interlocked our hands. It was amazing how perfect they fitted together, as it they were made for each other. The rest of the walk through the park was hand in hand and it felt so right. The next stop on our date was a dinner in the restaurant. It wasn't so big place. No, it was a small, cozy place in light colors with a fireplace in the corner. I was looking at the fire mirrored in Magnus's eyes. It looked so marvelous.

"What can I get for you, guys?" the voice surprised me, because I knew it. I raised my gaze at the waiter, and shocker here, it was no one else than Ragnor Fell. In one hand I was relieved because he was Magnus's friend, but still somewhere in my head I was afraid that he will tell in school. And I wasn't ready for it.

"Mushroom ravioli?" I nodded. Ragnor left us alone, and Magnus looked concerned at me "Don't worry darling. Rags won't tell anyone…I assumed that you're not full out of closet yet"

"No…" he smiled at me and our food came. During eating, we once again started talking.

"Alexander…what do you planning to do after school?"

"I always wanted to go to study law. And you?"

"Fashion in London or Paris" I laughed a little "What?"

"I kind of expected that" I drank my water, and we went out. We were walking home hand in hand again. The night was amazing. A bit chilly but still while I was holding his hand I felt so warm. I felt great with him. I didn't know what did it mean. But if I was falling for him than I was so glad. He was an amazing guy.

"So what are your others interests beside law and literature and rock?" Magnus asked.

"I like an Astronomy. When I was a little kid I could sit for hours in an observatory" there was a slight surprise in his eyes.

"I like to travel. When I was younger we…I mean my mom, father… and I…we traveled a lot." He revealed "And I like to draw…especially people…it's…when I'm drawing I'm feeling like I can get truly to that person"

"Will you show me your works?" I inquired.

"Maybe one day" we moved further through the streets, we were closer to my home with every minute. "So what are your dreams darling?"

"I wish to go to Paris one day…and see all of the marvelous things there"

"Never've been there?" I shook my head "It's a beautiful place…but it's more magnificent when you're there with the person you love" it made me slightly blush.

Before I knew we were standing in front of my place. We moved into my doorstep and stood there, not any of us wanted to end this amazing night. Magnus brought our interlocked hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on top of them.

"I had a wonderful time tonight with you darling"

"Me too" Magnus put a single strand of my hair behind my ear with his other hand. The next thing he had done was caressing my cheek, making me all warm inside. He looked deeply in my eyes, and slowly leaned down, making sure if I won't jump away. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but boy I've never expected that it will be like that, when he finally put his lips onto mines.

His lips were so soft, so delicate, so sweet that I almost melted. He was kissing me slowly, letting me decide if I want more or not . But sweet lord, I didn't know what to do. I've never kissed before. But somehow my lips started to move on their own, synchronically to Magnus's. The kiss was like an electric shock, and it gave me shivers down my spine. Sadly Magnus pulled away leaving me flushed, but he was in a similar state to me.

"Wow…" it slipped from my mouth.

"Indeed" he smiled genuine to me and placed a kiss on my flushed cheek. "Goodnight Alexander"

"Goodnight Magnus"

Before he drove off in a cab he waved to me and I did the same a bit awkwardly. After he drove off I went inside with a huge grin on my face. As I was leaning at the door my mom and sister approached me.

"And?" Izzy started "How was it?"

"Perfect"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

So...was it good the first date? Did you imagined that Magnus Bane could sing a song for Alec on the first date? I came up with the idea for it when I was talking to my cousin and listening to Lionel Richie "Hello".

Anyway.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	9. A Boyfriend?

**A/N: I know it's not very long, but I hope you will like it. **

**Karou: Cieszę się, że randka ci się spodobała. A o Oliverze jeszcze się dowiecie. I ujawni się dlaczego Ragnor go tak nienawidzi. **

**Red wolf: Of course that Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina come to help. Ah, I know. Sometimes Magnus has to be an adorable too. You will find out about Oliver more, later. I know right, Magnus asking for a fashion advice? Weird. Ragnor always has the best advices. I had to make Izzy taking Alec to shopping. And I couldn't resist putting Ellie here as well. Right? Daughtry has more amazing songs. I had to make them kiss finally. **

**Malecglitterfan: I love Daughtry too. Glad you liked the date. **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**Kokosz: Ellie i Isabelle rzeczywiście się nieźle dobrały. No musiałam. No nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed tym (mini zboczeńce). Cieszę się, że spodobała ci się najbardziejtotalfullcudownawspaniałaidobierzjeszczeileśtamsłównaspełnienienajskrytszychmarzeńopierwszejrandce randka. (To będzie teraz moje ulubione określenie tej randki). Powiem, że moment w którym Alec wyzna prawdę o swojej chorobie, będzie emocjonalny. **

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. I love you all and you're amazing as always. Best readers that I could have. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter IX **

"**A boyfriend?"**

Since Saturday I couldn't get him out of my head. It's like he owns every thought in my mind. I dreamt about him more. About our marvelous date and that magical kiss. When I kissed him it was like sparks flew between us. Damn I could even see fireworks behind my closed lids. I've never felt like this before. None of my partners caused this warmness in my heart like Alec does. Whenever I look at him I smile. Whenever I make him blush my heart flutters. Whenever he's looking into my eyes I feel butterflies in my stomach. Whenever he's close to me my knees are shaky and weak. He makes me feel all of those incredibly feelings. And I admit that I'm scared but I'm also looking forward into developing something more. Because I'm thinking that I'm starting to fall in love with Alexander.

"Magnus, honey wake up" there was a loud knock on my bedroom door before she barged in "Honey it's…" She looked weirdly and shocked at me. Well I couldn't blame her. It was seven a.m. and I was in my full makeup and attire for today already. Ready to leave at any time. But I had my reasons for being clothed up so fast today. I needed to get to school as soon as I could. I wanted to see him before classes. "Why are you dressed so early?"

"Just like that. No reason" I beamed at her and she laughed a little at me.

"I have a feeling" she started, smirking at me as she sat down next to me on the bed "That the reason is named Alec Lightwood"

"Is that so obvious?"

"Nah…" she grabbed my hand into hers "But I saw you last night, when you came home from your date. You were so happy, cheerful…I haven't seen you like that for a while" I just smiled at her "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes…mom…I've never felt like this before…" she put her arm around me "I've never fallen for someone so fast…is it normal?"

"Baby boy…love isn't something that you can foresee" she replied "It's different for every person"

"Mom I don't love Alec…at least not yet…I mean…how can I even know if I will love him?"

"In your time you will know"

In that very moment there was a rang to our door. I rushed downstairs, grabbed my lunch and headed out to meet my best friend.

"Hey man!" we hugged like always and went to my car. "Thanks for the lift. Dad had to decide to broke his own car just now"

"It's no problem Rags. Besides I missed driving" I started the engine and we headed off.

"Woah man slow down or you're gonna crush us!"

"Sorry" I put a feet on the break and reduced the speed.

"Why so eager to get to the school?"

"I'm not eager!" I mussed, stopping at the red light.

"Yes you are" he bumped my shoulder to show me that it's green now. I speeded off again. "Ah…I'm such a fool…you're eager to see the blue eyed wonder" I simply grinned at him "So my dearest glittery friend…spill! What happened before you came to the restaurant and after?" he winked at me.

"It was purely amazing" I said as we got out of the car. Cate and Tessa waved at us and moved into our direction "Hi girls" we exchanged kisses on cheeks.

"How was it?" started Cate "You haven't called on Sunday. I was thinking that something happened"

"Nothing happened" I replied "I spent my Sunday chatting with Alexander"

"Ok…" this time Tessa spoke "Now. About Saturday. How was it?"

"Perfect"

"Oh boy" grumbled Ragnor "You did jump his bones…on the first date!"

"I didn't!" I defended myself "We…we just kissed" I couldn't stop smiling at the memory that came to my mind at those words. Once again I saw myself on Alec's doorstep pressing my lips onto his. "And it was incredibly…amazing…perfect…"

"Girls! We have a serious matter here!" Ragnor's voice got me out of my thoughts. "Our glittery boy here fell in love! Alert everyone! He's going to be fricking sweet to everyone! God help us!"

"Shut up you idiot" Cate smacked him in the back of his head, while I stuck my tongue at him.

"Ouch! You hurt me woman! It's a domestic violence" Tessa busted into laughter along with me.

"Oh I'll show you a domestic violence when I kick your ass" she stopped and looked behind me. "Come on, let's go"

She tugged Tessa and Ragnor by their sleeves, and indicated behind me with her head. I turned around and saw him getting out of his car along with his siblings. They slowly moved to the entrance and then Alec crossed his gaze with me. The blush on his cheeks were truly adorable. I waved at him and he waved back, shyly smiling. Then Isabelle said something to him and Jace rolled his eyes. Younger Lightwoods went inside the school while Alec waited by the entrance. The rapidity that I got to the door with were surprising even for me.

"H…Hi" he stuttered cutely.

"Hello darling" I wanted to kiss him in that moment, but I remembered that Alec is still in the closet in school. So instead I gently rubbed his hand with mine and we made our way inside the school.

"Can we…meet up on the lunch…outside…to…to talk?" he mused.

"Of course darling" we both went to English. Now I couldn't wait to the lunch.

…

I was sitting impatiently on every class in the morning. I couldn't stop thinking about Alec and what he wanted to talk about. Did he want to reject me? Did he not like our date? Doesn't he like me? I was freaking out in my mind, when our chemistry teacher placed our exams in front of us. It wasn't that hard, I knew the material, but I couldn't focus on it. I was desperately glancing at Alec all the time. Maybe he did want to break whatever was between us off. Eventually I got a grip on myself and answered as many questions as I could before the bell rang.

Finally it was the lunch time. Everyone made their way out of the class and I went straight outside to my car. Soon after me Alec came and we got inside.

There was this awkward silence. None of us wanted to speak first.

"So…" I finally mustered the courage to talking "What did you wanted to talk about?"

"About Saturday" he said quietly. I swallowed hard, because I was slightly afraid of what he may tell me.

"W…What about it?"

"I don't know what it meant" he blurted, and brought knees to his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully, not wanting to scare him away from telling me what he wanted.

"I don't know what to think about it…It's new for me…I've never…It was my first date…and kiss…" he rambled.

"Did you like that date and kiss?" he slowly nodded, and I breathed in a relief. I placed my hand on his. And looking straight into his eyes I slowly interlocked them. "I liked it too, our date and that amazing kiss"

"But what does it mean? What now? I don't know what to do, what to say…what…"

"Darling, relax. It's just you and me. Speak whatever you want to me, I'm not going to judge you, just because you don't know how to act" I smiled at him, just to make him a bit better. Shyly he smiled back, looking on our laced hands "I really like you Alec"

"I like you too" his voice was quiet but confident.

"And that's what matters to me darling" I squeezed his hand in mine, and he looked at me. With my other hand I caressed his cheek lovingly and slowly leaned to him. He unsurely leaned too, and we met in the half way. The kiss was soft and sweet. Even if I wanted to extend it, there was no option. Alec was still new to it, and I didn't want to make him do what he didn't want or not felt secure about. But I was surprised when he put his hand on my neck. Very carefully I placed my hand on his hip, not moving it further. Eventually we pulled away, looking really flushed. Alec more than me. "You're really amazing in kissing"

"Am not" he mused blushing.

"You are" he smiled a little.

"So…what does it mean? What are we doing here Magnus?" he took a deep breath before he spoke again "Are we…god I don't even know what to say…"

"Then maybe I will talk?" he nodded at me. "Like I said I really like you Alec…and…I…I haven't felt like that for a while…I haven't liked someone so fast and strong like I like you" he blushed once again "And it scares me too, but also I'm thrilled and happy that I feel it…you're not like my previous partners…you make me feel good. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to try with you…try to build a relationship. Of course if you want it too"

There was a long silence between us. My heart was racing, my mind whirling. I wanted to know his thoughts. With every second I was more and more preparing myself for an epic rejection. And that would be the first time in my life. Finally, after such a long time, Alec spoke in a trembling voice.

"I'd like to try too…but…" he wasn't look me into eyes, like he was scared of me "I…I just can't…can't tell in school…I can't…I can't handle it…I'm sorry…"

"Alexander look at me" I put my middle finger into his chin and raised it, making him looking me in the eye "I know how you feel. I was in your position few years ago. I understand it. I know it's hard to come out. But I'm willing to wait for you. I'm gonna wait for you till you'll be ready. And when you finally will, I'll be with you every step of the way" I kissed his palm "I'm not going to push you to tell in school. But still I want to be with you. I don't care who knows. I just want to be with you. And do you?"

"Yes" he mused "I want to be with you too"

"Then Alexander Lightwood" I beamed at him "Let's go back to school"

We went back, not hand in hand, but we were so close to each other, that I was brushing lightly his hand. When we were in front of the entrance I genuine smiled at Alec.

Then I entered the school with my **boyfriend.**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Wasn't Magnus just sweet when he promised Alec that he'll wait for him to be ready to tell in school about them? I think it's sweet.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	10. I've never felt like this before

**A/N: Hello, how are you on this fine day?**

**runwithwarlocks: I do hope you are alright, because there will be more sweet things and even sweeter than in the previous chapter. And thank you for your words, they are very kind and made me smile for a whole day. And yes, some of the things in this story will be inspired with The Walk To Remeber, maybe some from TFIOS too, and yes, let's hope that Alec won't end up like Jamie or Gus. **

**malecglitterfan: I really like to write Magnus's feelings. Writing the sweet side of Magnus is really fun for me. Magnus's mom will have some more moments, especially when Magnus will find out about Alec's condition. Ragnor is the best. I always imagine him as a sassy yet great friend. And no, he's not with Catarina, as it in a romantic way. **

**marie: Glad you like it. And in this one you will find out more about ALec's blood tests. **

**Guest (1): Glad you like it. **

**Guest (2): I try to write cute sometimes ;)**

**red wolf: I like sweet Magnus too. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, favorites. You guys make my day. I love you all.**

**Except for Alec, Maryse and Magnus, the rest of the characters in this chapter are OC. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter X **

"**I've never felt like this before"**

"So tell me how are you and your glittery soul mate?" teased Ellie as we were sitting outside the Church, drinking some soda.

"We're good"

It happened so fast. I couldn't believe that me and Magnus are in a relationship for three weeks already. I was fully aware that it's just beginning but I felt great. Despite that I was afraid to tell in school, but Magnus was very understanding about it. So for now only my family and my best friends knew it and the same on Magnus's side. Only his mom, Ragnor, Tessa and Catarina knew. But Magnus swore that they won't tell anyone and I was believing him. It was strange, because in that little time we grew to attached to one another so much. When we weren't together we were texting or talking over phone, chatting via Internet or so. When we were together, it's like we couldn't stop holding our hands or kissing. These were little things but for us…at least for me it felt all magical. Day by day I was falling for him more. The way he looked me into eyes was making my heart beat faster. The way he was holding my hand was giving me butterflies in my stomach. The way he was kissing me was making my body melt. It was scary at one hand, because I've never felt like this before, but day by day I craved for more. For more Magnus Bane.

"Hey lover boy stop daydreaming" Ellie was smirking at me, and I blushed. "Tell me more about you two"

"We're really good. He's so sweet to me you know El. I've never thought that he's like that. He's different for me than for the kids in school" I said

"Duh…he's your boyfriend" she rolled her eyes on me.

"Not like that" I explained "It's like he's another person around me. You know. In school he's a jerk for people…and yet around me…he's showing his different side. He's sweet, nice, caring…like a different Magnus Bane" she looked at me thoughtful "Do you think he's trying to impress me like that?"

"Maybe" she nodded "But maybe he's showing his real – self to you. And what he's in a school is only a façade. To keep his reputation" I thought about it for a while. Maybe it's true. Maybe Magnus is showing his real person to me "You told me that he has got not so good reputation in school"

"Yeah…almost whole school thinks about him as a whore" I lowered my voice, not wanting to other people who were coming inside the church heard our talk "And a player"

"And what do you think about him? Do you think it's real? His reputation?"

"I really don't…well I…I think it's made up" we got up as we saw Steve, our therapist, yeah you could call him like that "I think it's a lie"

"I bet at some point you will find out" she whispered to me "I just hope that it's a lie and he won't play you, because if he will I will castrate him. You can tell him that"

I looked at her like at a crazy person and we took our seats in the circle. Today there was less people than usually. I counted eleven kids.

"Welcome" said Steve "How are you guys?"

One by one we said our usual 'Good', and then everyone was talking about what he wanted, like always. That's why I loved to come here. I didn't have to talk about my health. I could talk about my school, things that I've done in the past week or something like that.

"I'm going to LA to school next month! I got in!" said a brown haired girl named Tatiana.

"That's great Tee" smiled at her Ellie "I knew you could get in there"

"Thanks Ellie"

"Ellie and how's your week?" asked Steven

"Good. I passed my exams, so now I can chill out." She replied "And next week I'm going with Alec here on a concert to Washington. So I can't wait"

"A concert. Great. Alec and you?"

"Yes Alec" smirked at me Ellie "Tell us about the last three weeks and all the fabulous and glittery things that happened there" I opened my mouth in shock. She was teasing me, and it was working. I felt that my cheeks became warmer "Tell us how you founded the love of your life lately"

"El!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Tom, a blonde guy two years younger than me, inquired.

"Not a girlfriend. A boyfriend. His name is Magnus" I said embarrassed as all of their eyes were directed at me. Some of the people here clapped their hands and some of them had their thumbs up. I was glad that no one judged me here.

"Well then" started Steve "I hope that you two will be happy"

The meeting was going on and we were talking casually. Finally it was over, and my mom waited for me outside in the car. We were going to the hospital today, to get the results of my second blood test.

"I'll call you later" said Ellie, as she hugged me tightly, then she kissed my cheek "Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

"You ready sweetie?" asked mom, as Ellie headed out with her dad. I just nodded.

…

The ride to the hospital wasn't that long. After a half of hour we were sitting in front of the cabinet. My mom's eyes showed some fear I could tell. To be honest I had some worries too. Especially when doctor Anderson said that she has to do another test to be sure.

"Doctor Anderson is waiting for you Alexander" said the nurse, smiling at me. She knew my name, because she was working here already when I was a patient here. Mom and I got up and went inside.

"Alec, Maryse, hello. Please take a seat" we did as we were told. Mom took my hand into her and squeezed it in a reassurance. I squeezed it back, just to show her that it's going to be alright. At least that's what I was believing in. "So I got the results of your second test Alec. And I was right to do it"

"What does it mean?" mom asked with her concerned voice.

"Alec you have a small rise of the lymphocyte" I heard that my mom held her breath. The last time we heard about rise of the lymphocyte in my blood it caused me a six months of taking a chemo. "But it's not that much. It's 45,1 %. And the normal concentration is 45% for an adult. So for now we don't have to worry that much about it. I'm sure that it's because of that cold you had last month. So now we leave it by, and see the results of the next blood test"

"Ok." I just said. Mom breathed in a relief and less her grip on my hand.

"And I want you to take some vitamins" she wrote something down and passed it to mom "You seem a bit paler Alec. Are you sleeping and eating well?"

"Yes. Still on the diet that I've been on for two years. I'm eating healthy" she was nodding at my words "But I'm a bit tired but that's because of the work at school. Every average teenager feels the same. I'm alright"

"Alright. So that's all, unless you have some other questions?" I shook my head and so did mom. "Then bye. And Alec go to the reception to sign up your next appointment in three weeks"

"Ok. Bye doctor Anderson"

After mom signed me up, we made our way to home.

…

After the dinner I made my way to my room to call Magnus. He was out of the town for the weekend with his mom. They flew to Mandeville in Louisiana to celebrate 60-birthday of his grandmother. He was so complaining about going there, murmuring that he doesn't like his cousins and some aunts and uncles. But he had to go there, his mom asked him to.

"Darling!" he breathed into the phone "I'm so glad that you finally call"

"Hey" I laid down on my bed. "How are you?"

"I'm bored to death here" he whined. I could easily picture him with a pout right now, so I laughed quietly "There's nothing to do here. And those kids here are annoying meeee"

"I'm sure it's not that bad" he whined more "But think that it's only one more day. Actually a few hours. Tomorrow you will be back. And we see each other on Monday in school"

"And that's what keeps me sane here. That I see you soon" I smiled at those words.

"So tell me, did your grandma liked the party?"

"Yeah…at least the first part. You know till she fell asleep, because she drank a one too much drink" he took a deep breath "But she loved the present. Thank you for helping me picking that necklace darling"

"You're welcome. Glad I could help"

"And how are you? What did you do today?" he asked.

"I'm good. I met with Ellie today. She greets you by the way"

"Say hi to her from me too" he replied.

"And that was my all day. I wasn't at tutoring today. Mrs. Branwell called to cancel it" I heard a loud mhm and some other voice that was calling my boyfriend. He shouted back that he's busy "If you can't talk than I can call later"

"No. Please don't hung up honey. I don't want to go and listening to my cousin blabbing about how her boyfriend is bad for her" there was a short pause "I rather talk to you for a whole night"

"That would be a long time" I mused.

"I don't care. I like listening to your voice" I could feel that I'm blushing.

"Magnus" he laughed to the phone.

"Are you blushing darling? Take a picture and send it to me"

"No way!" I stated.

"But you look so cute when you blush. I love it"

"Stop it" I warned him.

"Ok, ok" I could imagine him raising his hand in the air right now. "I really can't wait to see you. I miss you darling, is it weird to you?"

"And is it weird to you that I miss you too?" I almost whispered to the phone. It was crazy that I was missing him already. He was gone only for two days. But I couldn't stop longing for him "But it's only one day and we'll see each other. Are you still up for Monday's tutoring at your place?"

"Of course. I couldn't miss the opportunity to be with you" his voice was cheerful, and that made me smile. "How am I going to survive these a few more hours here, before I get to the plane to home?"

"You'll live" I replied "Enjoy the view there. I bet it's really nice"

"I'd enjoy it more if you'd be next to me holding my hand, we could walk through this lovely park that it's not far from my grandma's place. We would enjoy the evening together" I closed my eyes and saw the perfect view of me and Magnus, walking hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes from time to time. Simply enjoying the night "And it would be amazing. Just you and me"

"Yes" I only said.

"Gah!" he blurted "Now I can't wait anymore to see you. I wish it was Monday already"

"Same here" I yawned, and blushed a bit. Magnus laughed a little.

"I hear you're tired darling. Then go to sleep. Goodnight Alexander. Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Magnus" he hung up and I placed my phone next to me.

I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower, and just when I was about to go in I heard that my phone beeped. I went back to my bed and took it. It said that Magnus has sent me a new message. I opened it and revealed the most lovely view. Magnus sent me his picture, he was blowing a kiss to the camera. It was such a beautiful picture, but that wasn't the only thing. There was also a simple text that made me flush.

'_Sweet dreams darling. Dream about me'_

Now I was pretty sure that I will dream about him. Just like every other night.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, here's Ellie again? Did you miss her? So, how do you think about the group sessions? I know from talking to people that most of them doesn't like to talk about their illness, so they talk about everything else. (I did a feature about people with cancer to my collage.)

And as I promised, here's something about Alec's illness too. I put here some results, checked with a medical books.

What do you think about Magnus's and Alec's talking over phone, was it good?

Ah! And I have a question to people from America, when you have a Prom is it before or after a graduation? Because here in Poland it's 100 days before our mature-exams, so...I need to know. And also how does it looks the graduation? I mean does everyone have to make their speech or are there some picked people to do it? I would really appreciate if some of you could tell me that.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic.


	11. He is good for me

**A/N: Hello, since I have a day off from my collage I decided to post this today. **

**red wolf: Ellie wouldn't be herself if she wouldn't be interested in Alec's love life. And indeed, let's hope that it's only from that cold. **

**Guest : Thank you for the information. Ellie is a great friend. And fear not, Alec will tell Magnus about his illness soon, but before that Magnus will start to see that something is wrong with Alec.  
**

**malecglitterfan: Thank you for the information. Well...for now I can say that we should hope that it's only from that cold. **

**Bow Tie: Cieszę się, że podobała ci się randka. Mam nadzieję, że w trakcie czytania tego również będziesz sugestywnie wzruszać brwiami. Powiedzmy tak, Alec powie o swojej chorobie w trakcie mniej przyjaznych okolicznościach. I stanie się to niedługo. Za kilka rozdziałów.**

**Annie: Thank you for the informations. **

**Beey: I do feel honored that you think so. (I was grinning to the monitor when I read them). And about your ask, come off from a guest and we can talk about it on PM. **

**Thank you for all amazing reviews, follows favorites. You are THE BEST.**

**All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Lacey.**

**The characters Tony and Marie are from West Side Story. ( In original musical it was Maria, but I wanted to change it a bit.) And also, the lines that Magnus and Lacey are telling as Tony and Marie, are NOT comming from the musical, I don't really remember the lines from it, but I do remember the concept of the musical and movie. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter XI **

"**He is good for me"**

"So are you sure, he'll be here?" a mid-tall blonde young woman asked. I just slightly smiled at her, nodding.

"Yes Ms. Blackwell, he'll be here"

I looked around the theater room. Finally after a month and a half we started to prepare a school play. It was delayed since that not-fully-successful attempt to destroying the room. Most of the actors were already here, and the same staff from decorations and set from last year too. Ms. Blackwell decided to stick to people that she knows, except for a leading actor. This year she wanted someone new, and she had a certain person on her mind.

"Ah, Alexander" Lacey made her way to me, and I started to pray in a silence for him to come here faster "Honey I see you will be my leading partner. I'm so exciting about it" she winked at me "And are you? Are you happy that you'll be playing with me?"

"Lacey I'm not starring in the school play" she looked at me confused. "I'm working on the set here"

"So…if you're not my partner than who…" she couldn't finish her words, because he stepped into the room, like a true diva.

"Well…here I am" he moved his way more to the front where the stage was. I was admiring him. Today he was wearing red skinny jeans with a glitter of course, a white shirt with red words 'Too sexy for you'. Black combat boots and a black denim jacket with glitter. I was sure that he was addicted to it.

"It's good that you joined us" spoke Ms. Blackwell "We've been waiting for you"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lacey was eyeing him from a head to toe, then she looked almost furious on our drama teacher "Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane is going to play a male leading role in the school play? Do we have an April Fool today? This is a joke right?"

"No Lacey" explained the older woman, smiling at Magnus fondly "Magnus is playing in the school play"

"Hi there" he tried to make himself smiling at Lacey, before he moved his way closer to me. "So…what is the play anyway?"

"We're doing West Side Story this year, a modern version"

…

"So…" he started as he sat down on the table, right in front of me. He slightly brushed my hand that was placed on the table, almost next to his knee "If I'd know that you're working on the school play I'd agree to play in it sooner"

"Please Magnus…" I started, trying to keep my coolness "You wouldn't agree. And I'm still wondering why you agreed to do it anyway. It's not for the extra credit, right?"

"No…" he smirked playfully, and leaned to whisper something to my ear "It's because you have these awesome ways to convince me"

"Magnus!" I hissed, feeling that blush crept onto my cheeks "Not here"

"Ok darling" he put a strand of my hair behind my ear "I fully intend to take my price later"

"Ma…"

"Magnus, can you come here for a minute" Ms. Blackwell was looking at us with a curiosity in her hazel eyes. Magnus just nodded and jumped off the table. And I started to work on the trees for the play.

* * *

**Magnus POV:**

"Ok, let's start rehearsing, shall we?" everyone nodded at her and we gathered on the stage. "Lacey you start from the scene three"

"Tony, what are we going to do? When my brother finds out…he will kill both of us" her voice was filled with a mildness and fear. I have to admit that she was truly putting her emotions in acting.

"Fear not Marie, I will not let him separate us" I said trying to look at her with some emotions but I didn't feel it "Nor my friends. I will fight for us"

"And I will fight for us too" she grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "I love you. I may be young, but I love you Tony"

"And I love you Marie"

"Stop" interrupted Ms. Blackwell. "Magnus come here for a bit"

"Yes?" I looked behind her at Alexander as he was painting some trees. He was so focused on his work. He was looking rather cute with the green and brown paint sprawled on his arms and jeans. I couldn't stop admiring him.

"Are you even listening me?" I snapped out of my admiration and looked embarrassed at the teacher. "I thought so"

"Sorry…you were saying?"

"I was saying that you need to put more emotions in your acting" she pointed me a chair to sit down. As I did it, she took a place in front of me on the other chair "You're telling that without any convincing. Look at Lacey" My eyes wandered into the direction where the younger girl was chatting with some other girl "She's Marie. The love of Tony's life. The love of your life. You have to get into this, into Tony's mind"

"I'm trying Ms. B. I really do…but I don't know…" Alec moved his hand through his hair, messing them more in that sexy look.

"Picture Alec" I looked at her confused, she was smiling at me, and looking directly at Alexander "When you speak to Lacey as Tony picture that she's Alec and that you're talking to him"

"I…" my mouth gaped at her words. How did she know?

"I've seen the way you're looking at him. With that admiration, passion, caring, even love"

"Is that so obvious?" I asked in a small voice. She just shook her head.

"The look you're giving him is the look that Tony should give Marie" she mused, patting my shoulder "Picture that you're telling those words to Alec"

…

We were riding in a nice silence to my place. I was thinking about Ms. Blackwell's words. Do I look at Alec with that passion, admiring and love for real? Does it mean that I love him? But how I could know this? I've never truly loved anyone. Can it even be happening that fast? We're together only for three weeks. Can I feel the love already?

"Are you ok Mags?" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized that he parked on my drive way.

"I'm fine darling. Let's go inside"

We made our way inside and greet my mom. Today she had a night shift in the restaurant. It was a really good thing that she owned her own business partly with Ragnor's mom. We went straight to my room. Good thing that I remembered that Alec is coming over and I cleaned up my mess. What could I do, I'm a messy boy.

"Hello Chairman" Alec bent down and scratched my cat behind his ears, getting a low purr from him. "So…should we start studying?"

"I think…" I moved my way closer to him as he sat down on my bed. I sat next to him and placed my hands on his own. "That I want to do this first"

I leaned down and captured his lips with my own. As always the kiss was slowly at the beginning. Once again I was learning the shape of his lips. Not so fully but not too thin. The softness of them was just ideal. After a long moment we pulled away and I caressed Alec's rosy cheek.

"I wanted to do it for whole day" I said, granting an adorable little smile from him. "I really missed you over the weekend sweet pea"

"Sweet pea?"

"I'm trying out some new lovely names for you" I kissed his nose

"Sweet pea…no. Stick to the darling if you must" I simply nodded. Alec took out his math book and I sent that stupid book an askew look. "What? You know you need to study. You have your last test in three days."

"I knoooooow" there was a small whining in my voice "but math is so boring"

"The later we start, the less time we would have for…those pleasant things" he winked at me, blushing furiously. I loved when he was teasing. It made him even more hotter. I licked my lips making him more red on his beautiful face, and took out my own book.

"So…let's start my sexy tutor"

Alec was explaining me trigonometry. Still I couldn't believe that I failed that. It wasn't that hard, so soon we went to another topic. And it was almost our second hour of studying when I decided that I need a break. As Alec was sitting on the bed with his back over the headboard I placed my head on his knees. He put his book down and looked at me confused.

"Sir, can we do a break?" I asked playfully. "I was a good boy and learned everything"

"O..ok…let'…let's do a break" he stuttered. I sat up in front of him and placed my hand on the back of his neck. Slowly I started to draw him to myself, giving him an opportunity to stop if he didn't want it. But Alec was far from it. He leaned to me and pressed his lips onto mine.

Kissing Alec was like tasting a honey, candy floss and mint. A wonderful taste, that I was slowly becoming addicted to. Very carefully I licked his lower lip, just to see if he'll let me slide my tongue inside. We haven't French kissing yet, because everything was new for Alec, and I wasn't the one to push him into something that he doesn't want to. But boy, Alec surprised me when he opened his mouth. Once my tongue was inside, I slowly touched with it Alexander's tongue. I was doing accurate moves over his tongue and finally his own started to move like mine, a bit sloppy but he was trying. Very gently I laid him on the bed, looking straight into his eyes, to find any signal of disagreement, but there was none. I placed one of my knees between my boy's legs, still looking if he's ok with it. As far, he was. He was even more. As we were making-out I felt a cold touch on my spine, which got me shivers. Alec immediately pulled his hand and himself away from me.

"Sorry" he murmured, trying to catch his breath and blushing furiously.

"It's ok. You just have cold hands baby" I breathed out. It was a long make-out session. Either I was out of practice or Alec could make me leave without a breath.

"Wow" he mused

"Well, my kissing skills are usually described better but you're so cute that I'm accepting this wow" Alec placed his hands over his red face, and from my mouth escaped a small laughter "Sweetheart don't hide yourself from me. Let me see this adorable blush"

"Nooooo" he mused when I was trying to remove his hands. Finally I succeed. His face was so red, that it made him look even more cuter. I couldn't stop myself from pecking his lips.

"Sweet" he looked at me a little confused "You taste so sweet, like my own personal candy"

"Oh god…" there was an embarrassment in his voice, so I decided to not tease him anymore. "But…But I liked it too" he whispered, and I smiled genuine at this.

"Then how about we repeat it?" I received a small nod, before our lips connected once again.

It was like a electric shock, when he slid his tongue inside my mouth, and placed his cool hand underneath my shirt. He wasn't doing many moves, just keeping his hand on my lower back. Very accurately I slid my arm down his arm, and I stopped on the hem of his shirt. I lightly rose it, and inch by inch touched his naked skin underneath it. It was soft, just as I assumed. Caressing gently his side I was observing his reactions. He was slightly shivering, his breath fastened.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked unsurely when we pulled away.

"Ye-Yes" And then came another making-out session, but this time it was shorter than before. Alexander was the first one to pull away "We should…" his breath was erratic "We should get back to studying"

"Oh darling, but I'm studying. I'm studying your anatomy" I teased, placing kisses over his cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally his rosy lips.

"You should study math not anatomy" I smirked at him, winking playfully.

"Open your mouth again, and I'll study math. I'll study the length of your tongue, the size and volume of your mouth" he was gaping at me "See…all the mathematical stuff"

"But knowing that you won't pass the last test" he reasoned to me. This made me roll my eyes, but I finally agreed with him. And with that we went back to study the boring math.

After an hour we finished. I was sure that I'll past my test since Alec made me study really hard. I walked him downstairs and, before he'll get out I crashed my lips onto his. He eagerly kissed me back. I was sure that we would kiss like that forever but unfortunately Alec's mom called, asking him to come home now.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he kept his hand on the doorknob, shyly smiling at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow darling."

After he left my place I moved my way to the living room, seeing my mom getting ready to work.

"How was today?" she asked as she was looking for something in her red bag.

"Amazing mom" she raised her eyebrow at me "I studied with Alec. I'll pass this test"

"That's good. I'm glad you found that boy. He's such a good influence for you"

"Yes, he is. He is good for me."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know that you're all interested when Alec will tell Magnus about his condition. And here's the answer. Before Alec will confess it, Magnus will start to notice that something not good is going on with Alec. And that will start in the next chapter.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	12. I think something is wrong with Alec

**A/N: Hello? How are you? Ready for another chapter?**

**Red wolf: You will find out whether Magnus is going to sing or not. Oh they are making a progress. **

**malecglitterfan: There will be more making-out. Ms. Blackwell is a wise woman, she always knows what to say.**

**Kokosz: Rzeczywiście, brakowało mi długaśnych komentarzy od ciebie. Musiałam użyć tego tekstu, był bardzo adekwatny. Teraz znam wszystkie postacie z Władcy Pierścieni.**

**Guest(1): He will tell someday. It will be pretty emotional. **

**Guest (2) : I'm updating as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites.**

**Enjoy the new one. **

* * *

**Chapter XII **

"**I think something is wrong with Alec"**

The preparation for the school play were going pretty intense. Magnus was very busy lately with rehearsing, trying out costumes, and writing songs. Yes, Ms. Blackwell decided to stick with the original concept of the West Side Story. And that give us a first musical in the history of this school. Of course my boyfriend was complaining about it and almost kicking and screaming when he found out that he has to sing in front of the entire school. When he found out that I was the one who told Ms. Blackwell that he can sing really beautifully he wasn't talking to me for seven hours. But I have my ways of convincing him to forgive me.

Our relationship was developing really good, great actually. I've never felt happier than now. It was like Magnus gave me a strength to look at the bright sides of the day.

But not every day I had this strength. Especially not today.

Today was a really crappy day. Not only I had a headache since I woke up, but I also couldn't stay focused on classes. Everything was distracting, annoying and tiring me. And finally I was so tired that I fell asleep waiting for Magnus to finish his rehearsal. I didn't even know when I closed my eyes. In one moment I was watching him acting as Tony, the next thing I know is he shaking my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his gold-green.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he ruffled my hair "Time to go home"

"What?" I still couldn't focus on anything that was going on around me. I felt like I was seeing and hearing everything but I couldn't understand a thing from it.

"We're going to my place to study. I'm done with the rehearsal for today" he helped me sat up. I didn't even know that I laid down on the chairs. "Are you alright darling?"

"I'm fine." I smiled blankly, when he held my hand in his. "Let's go"

A half hour later I parked at Magnus's driveway. His mother's car was in the other side. I forgot that today she has a free day. Magnus led me inside and we moved our way to his room. Soon we started to study.

"Do you think it will be a hard test?" Magnus asked

"Nah, geometry isn't that hard Mags. You will be fine." I replied brushing his hand with mine as a reassurance. He was a pretty good student. And he was trying, and that was something. I've had people to tutor that didn't give a damn over what I was teaching them. And Magnus was working hard to not fail math. That makes me proud of my boyfriend.

"You think so?" it was strange to see him so insecure about his intelligence. He wasn't insecure about anything, as far as I knew. Yet when it comes to his brain he has some doubts. But I'm happy when I can make him better about it.

"I know so"

We started to study, and god knows how focused I tried to stay. But the more I was explaining the mathematical formulas to Magnus, the more I was getting lost in my own words. It was like I couldn't say to him what I wanted. My boyfriend was looking at me concerned, as I was shaking my head hoping that I won't fall asleep sitting.

"Baby, are you ok?" he held my chin in his hand, making me look at him. I tried to focus on his eyes and stopped blinking. "Sweetie?" his voice was a bit feared now. "Alec!"

"Sorry…I…I am…"

"Are you tired?" at first I looked at him slightly confused "I see you can't keep your eyes opened"

"Maybe a little" I whispered with embarrassment in my voice. Magnus took away a book from my hands and dropped it down to the floor. He did the same with his own.

"Then by all means let's do a break" he started to fixing his pillows on the bed and he moved the yellow sheets. "Lay down honey"

"What?"

"Lay down baby. You're tired, let's take a nap" he explained taking off his blue jacket, revealing to me his gray A-shirt with sequins. Very aware I did the same, placing my hoodie on the chair in the corner of his room.

Magnus's bed was really soft, comfy, and brightly colorful. There were two big, yellow pillows, and three small white laying on the middle. Magnus removed them and patted an empty space next to him. This is the first time we would be sleeping in one bed.

"Come on Alec, I won't bite you" he smirked at me "Unless you want me to" The heat that I was feeling on my cheeks was almost burning. "Just lay down, I won't touch you if you don't want me to. Don't you trust me? We just sleep"

"I do. Trust you. It's just…"

"Hey. It's just me" he grabbed my hand and literally made me lay on the bed. "See? It's ok" he said and opened his arms for me. And quite instinctually I snuggled up to him. Magnus moved hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead, making me blush as always. "Just close your eyes"

He started to quietly singing the same song he sang to me on our first date, and I didn't even know when I closed my eyes and fell into Morpheus's arms.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

I was observing Alec as he was sleeping right next to me. Despite that I should be jumping in a happiness that I have him in my bed, I was quite concerned. It was odd that he was feeling that tired. He slept today at my rehearsal, and now this. I tried to recall if that happened before, in the two months that we were together, but nothing came to my mind.

But I decided to be aware from today and observing my blue-eyed Angel very accurately.

He was sleeping peacefully in my arms, his breath was steady and slow. His face was without any grimace, relaxed. He looked so beautiful in his sleep. Like an Angel. My Angel.

There was a quiet knock on the door and a second later mom peeked her head in.

"Boys the din…" I shushed her, pointing at sleeping form of my boy "Oh…then I leave the dinner in the oven" she whispered "I'm going out to see Loren. I'll be back in two hours"

"Bye mom" I whispered back, looking down on Alec to see if he's still sleeping. And he was, sleeping like a stone.

Later I drove Alec home still looking at him in the car. He had his head pressed to the window, as he was sleeping again. It got me more worry. Why he was so tired?

In the next few days I was keeping my eyes opened at everything connected to Alec. Even on classes I couldn't stop observing him. He was struggling to stay focused, to stay awake. During breaks he was trying to not do many things.

Finally I decided to interfere and get to know what's going on. But boy, I haven't expected the view I got.

It was during a lunch. I was sitting with Ragnor, Cate and Tessa as always. My friends were chatting about the upcoming prom in four months, but I could care less in that moment. My eyes were set on Alec. He was sitting next to Jace, with his arms on the table, and his head on them. Eyes half-closed. The tiredness was written all over his face. I took out my phone to send him a text. And after two minutes I got a replay.

'_I'm fine Mags'_

But he didn't look fine to me. A few minutes later Alec suddenly got up and almost raced out of the cafeteria. That confused me as hell. A few minutes before he was so tired, and now he was running. It got me suspicious.

"I'll be right back" I mused to my friends and went in fast steps out of the room.

In the hallway I saw a glimpse of Alec's hair, before he entered the boy's bathroom. I didn't want to invade his privacy but I was so worried. And the view inside was truly fearing to me.

Alec was standing by the sink with his head titled back. He was holding a lot amount of toilet paper to his nose. I looked closer to the sink, there was a red fluid running down. A blood.

"Alec"

"Magnus…I…I…" he was truly surprised. His eyes were going from one to the other side, one of his hands was shaking. I moved my way to him and looked properly at him. There was a blood on his chin, not to mention that the paper he was holding to his nose was soaked with the blood as well.

"Baby what happened?"

"Nothing…" he murmured "I'm fine"

"You're obviously not fine Alexander!" I raised my voice a bit "You're bleeding out of your nose"

"I'm fine" he repeated himself sounding weary "I'm just tired. That's from it"

"Let me look at it" he was shaking his head but I didn't give him a choice to voice his disagreement. I gently took away the paper and threw it to the sink. The bleeding wasn't so big. Now there were only small drops running down under his nose. I took some clean, fresh paper and cleaned his skin with a cold water. Next I placed another pile of paper to his nose and held it for a while. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"Tired" it worried me. Why was he feeling so tired? "Thank you"

"You're welcome sweet pea"

"I thought that we decided" he placed his hand on mine "That sweet pea must stop"

"Fine" I smiled interlocking our hands "You worried me. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm sure I'm alright" he moved his second hand to my cheek and caressed it lovingly "Don't worry. I just need to rest a bit and I'll be fine. I'll be fine"

"If you say so"

His words didn't give me even a slightly peace. I decided to observe him more.

Days were going and Alec was feeling a bit better. He wasn't sleeping on the class, nor during our studying time, nor during rehearsals. And that made me less suspicious. We were once again enjoying ourselves.

Until that day.

It was a Wednesday, I was having a history. Ragnor was blabbing to me something about his football practice and I was nodding in the proper places. But then I looked over at my beauty. He was paler than usual and I got to see it from the fourth desk, when he was sitting in front. He was looking with eyes half closed on the blackboard. He was fighting so hard to keep his eyes open.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ragnor whispered nudging my ribs. I glared him immediately "Stop eyeing the blue-eyed wonder"

"I think something is wrong with Alec" I replied in a hush tone.

"Then talk to him"

"I did. Last week" he was looking at me with a silence ask to continue in his eyes "And he said he's fine. But look at him" My friend peeked at my boy and nodded "He's not fine"

"Then talk to Isabelle or Jace. They are his siblings, they will know."

"You are right" I mused. I knew who I need to talk to.

...

During the next break I located him on the hallway. I followed him to the bathroom to ask him some questions.

"Oh god…" he mused once I stepped into the restroom "From all the people the walking rainbow had to come in"

"I'm not pleasant to see you too Golden Boy"

"Mind turn around? I want to do my business." I rolled my eyes, but did as he asked. I was impatiently tapping my foot on the floor, and finally I heard that he flushed the water. I turned around and he was washing his hands. After that he moved to the door but I stopped him with my hand "What now?"

"We need to talk"

"I highly disagree with it" he replied with a cockiness in his voice. I rolled my eyes irritated "We have nothing to talk about. Just because you're dating my brother that doesn't mean that we're going to be friends"

"Please…I'd rather be friends with Sheldon…Smeedly…Simon than you" Jace didn't look any offended. If the time was different and I didn't have more important things on my mind I bet I'd put some more effort in offending him. But that wasn't the matter now. "But unfortunately we have something what's connecting us. Sometimes I still can't believe how is it possible for you to being his brother…but anyway…We need to talk about Alec"

"What about my brother?" his tone changed into more concerned, and wary.

"I'm worried about Alexander" he was looking at me confused "Is everything ok with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's so tired lately" I explained "He's sleeping on classes, on our studying time. He got paler. And that nose bleed…"

"What nose bleed?" Jace interrupted me, the concerning in his voice rose.

"He had one last week. But he said it's because he is tired lately" in one moment Jace's face changed. From concerned and aware to calmed and the concern was seen only in his eyes from now on. It was strange.

"Then that's it. He is tired lately. He just needs to sleep off"

"Are you sure? Because I'm thinking that something may be wrong. But Alec keeps denying" I sat on the counter and crossed my legs. "I care about him Jace. I know you don't like me, god knows I don't like you too. But I care about Alec, so much" he was studying me with a thoughtful expression on his face "He would tell me if something is wrong, right?"

"I suppose"

"Then I don't have anything to worry about? It's just tiredness?" Jace nodded "I hope you're right"

I left the bathroom with this uncertainty, and the question in my mind. Was I right to think that something may be wrong with my boyfriend?

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, Is Magnus right to think that something is wrong with Alec?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	13. Alec Lightwood is gay

**A/N: My goodness! So many followers, reviews and favorites. My email was full of alerts. So THANK YOU very much. You're the most amazing people in the whole world. And my love for YOU is undescribed. **

**malecglitterfan: Yes, he has a right. And the bleeding and it consequences will be revealed a bit today. **

**red wolf: He will tell him in few chapters. I promise! But before that I want to resolve some other things. **

**runwithwarlocks: Have I mentioned before that I love your nick? It's amazing. The results were good, but they may change with days. **

**BowTie: Przeczuwałam, że taką właśnie będziesz miała reakcję. Dlaczego nie mówi? Przekonasz się .**

**Guest (1): Alec is really good at hiding. But I promise you that soon they will find out about that. **

**Kokosz: No tak to długie nie odzywanie się Magnusa było rekordem. Jace troszczy się o Alec'a i zostawia mu wyjawienie prawdy. Jace nie chce zranić Alec'a a wyjawienie prawdy Magnusowi z pewnością by zraniło jego brata. Ale bez obaw, wkrótce wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. **

**Guest (2): I'm really trying to update as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy the new one**

**All characters belongs to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII **

"**Alec Lightwood is gay"**

I was late for my classes, and that wasn't really something new.

"Mr. Bane. Late as always" mused angrily our chemistry teacher.

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't find my homework in home" I placed a worksheet on his desk "And I wanted to give it on time, for once"

"Oh" he was truly surprised "Ok…sit down"

I made my way to Catarina and Ragnor. They were silently laughing at me, so I had no choice but glare them. As the class was going I was giving glances to my best friend Ragnor. He wasn't really focused on what teacher was saying, but he was secretly observing Cate. I was wondering if I missed something lately. The way I was occupied with Alec and the school play could make me less interested what was happening around my friends. But I would see if something would be going between the two of them, right? I decided to check this during a lunch.

The first three classes passed and I haven't seen Alec at all. Which was weird, because my boyfriend was the last one to skip classes. It made me wonder. But I was calmer when I received a message from him that he's at the doctor's office. Of course at first it made me worry but then Alec added a simply, explaining message.

'_I'm at the dentist dummy. With Max. Mom and dad couldn't take him. Don't worry *kissing face*' _

'_Ok. Will you be back today at school? *kissing face*'_

'_I'll be on your rehearsal. I'll see you then'_

"With who you're texting this eager, huh?" I heard a familiar female voice above my head. And soon the owner of that voice was sitting next to me. Today she had her blonde hair made in locks, red short dress, red lipstick, high black heels. She looked quite pretty.

"None of your business Camille" I closed my phone and placed it in my jeans pocket. "Where's Woolsey? You're not together anymore?"

"Please…Me and Woolsey…" she waved her hand theatrically "he's so immature"

"For real Cam? You fucked his little brother" she was observing her nails painted in red. Looking at her now I was wondering what I saw in her before. Well there's no denying that she is beautiful, because god knows, she's one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school. But she is a cold hearted bitch, screwing around with everyone. Sometimes I couldn't believe why I was even hanging out with her, after we broke up.

"So…" she started getting me out of my thoughts "The Prom is coming."

"And?"

"And…do you have a date?" she inquired tapping her nails on the table "I think we should go together, oh and we should put our names into the competition for King and Queen of the Prom. With our looks we'll totally win"

"Yeah…I'm not interested" I replied. If I ever would go on the senior prom this year, it will be with my boyfriend. But I had this feeling that we won't go there as a couple.

…

Ragnor and I were in the bathroom, me fixing my make-up before I'll go on rehearsal. I couldn't let Alec see me with a smudged eyeliner. Stupid coach, who made me run ten laps around our school field. I was panting like a smoker and sweating madly. He said it's a punishment for my not coming on his classes. Thank god that I had some spare shirt in my locker so I could change it.

"So…" I started as I was applying the eyeliner on my left eye "What's going on between you and Cate?"

His face was purely shocked and he was gaping at me for a while. I almost finished fixing my make-up when he finally spoke.

"What do..do…you mean?" he stuttered. He always did it when he was nervous about something.

"Maybe I was busy lately, but I'm not blind" Ragnor placed his hands on the sink "I've seen the way you look at her. You like her"

"Of course I like her, she's my friend" that remind me our talk from almost three months before.

"Please…I've known you my whole life Ragnor. This look…it tells me that you like her a little more than a friendly way" I repeated his words from the time that I was beginning to like Alec. My friend's cheeks covered in a blush at one second. It wasn't a cute blush like Alec has, but it still looked good and funny on Ragnor. "So?"

"I…I think I like her. I mean…I know why my relationships with girls never work out" I looked at him so he could continue "They weren't Cate. We're getting along so great together. It's like she understands me and all. And we have the same passions…and…"

"And it calls looooooooooove" I said in a singing voice, and received a punch in my shoulder for it "Ouch!"

"You deserved it. You're making fun of me while I'm struggling with myself" he crossed his arms on his chest and huffed at me. That remind me the time when we were nine and he didn't want to go home with his mom, after she told him that he can't sleepover at mine place. Those were good times.

"I'm sorry" I patted his shoulder, to make clear my statement "And…does she like you that way?"

"I really don't know" he mused quietly, looking down at his shoes. I put my finger under his chin and lifted it. Now we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Then why won't you ask her?"

"I don't…"

"Look" I interrupted him. "It's Cate. Your friend. Talk to her, ask her out, and then you can go on the Prom together, maybe even double date with Tessa and Jem"

"Why not with you and the blue eyed wonder, huh?" he mused looking at me expectantly.

"Alec isn't out of the closet in school .And I won't push him to tell about us. I care too much about him" I collected my make-up stuff to my bag, and we were almost going out of the bathroom.

"But how long you will last with hiding?"

"As long as I have to"

Little did I know then, what hell I would experience in the next day.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

I was feeling bad for yesterday and that lie I told to Magnus. But I couldn't tell him about my illness, I just simply couldn't. I didn't want to burden him with my problems, especially when the examination confirmed my theory, that it wasn't the back of the illness. It was just tiredness and the effect of the meds that my doctor prescribed me lately. So now she told me to put them aside, and we were hoping that I will feel better in days.

And today I was feeling better since the morning. I didn't have a headache, no nausea, no nose bleeds. So this day was great so far. And I hoped that it will last that good till the night. But unfortunately today wasn't my lucky day, at all.

Since I entered the school I was receiving some weird glances, but I decided to move my way to the class. Magnus was already in there, once he saw me he smiled widely. I sat down at my usual place, waiting for Jordan to sit next to me, but he didn't. He sat down with Janice today, which was totally odd, because he didn't like her. Not fully understanding what was going on, I decided to focus on English. The class was going and I was hearing some strange whispers behind my back, but I couldn't really understand them. They sounded like 'key' 'bey' something like that. There was nothing to do for me more than shrug my arms and focus once again on the class.

Finally it was the lunch break, which made me really happy, because I could stare for a half hour on Magnus, who sat not so far from us. I went to the cafeteria, but what I experienced there was my worst nightmare.

When I entered the room it begun. At first not so loud.

"Gay" "Fag" these were the words I've been hearing from some people who were already in here. At first I was thinking that I just overheard it, that I made up in my mind. But when I made my way to my usual table, where Jonathan, Sebastian and Jordan were sitting already, I found out that it wasn't just in my mind. As I wanted to pull a chair for myself, Jonathan stopped my hand, then when he realized that he touched me, he flinched.

"You're not sitting with us, ever again" he said angrily.

"What?" I couldn't come up with anything else.

"You heard me" he replied "You're not sitting with us anymore, fag"

"Get lost to your whore fag" the tears were coming up to my eyes, and I couldn't move. I felt like I was glued to the floor. Around me some people were repeating 'Gay' 'Fag'. Everything happened so fast. I heard insults, laughs, whispers. The more I was standing there, the more I wanted to run and hide in some dark place where no one could find me.

"What's that, the cat bite your tongue fag!" this time I heard Sebastian's voice. All of them were looking at me with a disgust and hate. In that moment I dropped my tray with lunch to the floor and ran out of the room. In the doorway I bumped into someone.

"Woah…can't you… Alec?" I recognized this voice, and immediately looked up at him. There was a small smile on his lips, but when he saw me it went down in one second. "What happened?"

"Oh…look at this people" once again Jonathan spoke "Two fags in the room" I shut my eyes tight and moved away from Magnus.

I ran, and ran, and ran. Until the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

As Alec ran away, I saw that Simon ran after him. I wanted to ran after him too, but then I heard that loser's voice.

"What happened, did we make upset the little fag boy?" there was a true mockery in his voice, which made me feel an immensely anger. I threw my bag on the floor and went closer to him.

"Shut the fuck up!" I pushed him down to the floor. "Don't you dare call him like that!"

"It's true. He is a fag. Just like yo…" and it happened.

Pretty instinctually I punched him hard on the jaw. He hit me back, straight to my nose. It hurt badly, and I was almost sure that he broke it. Then his two best friends involved into the fight. It was three against one. I knew then that I will get horrible bruises, broken bones and many other injures. But I couldn't stop. I had to make them feel pain for what they have done to my angel. I was elbowed in my ribs and I faltered, but someone caught me. I was surprised that it was Jace. On my other side was Ragnor now.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" asked Jace standing between me and Jonathan.

"When did you want to tell us that your brother is a disgusting fag, Jace?" I clinched my fists at that word.

"What did you just call my brother?" Jace's tone was full of rage. I knew that now I have him on my side.

"I called him what he is, a disgusting fa…" he couldn't finish, because Jace threw himself at him. And the fight begun once again. I didn't even know who was I beating up now, Jordan or Sebastian. It was so intense. The punches were flying in every direction. Above us I was hearing laughs, encouraging words, I was pretty sure that someone was even betting who will win.

"Stop it!" we heard some female voice, but we didn't care at that. We still were fighting until every one of us were pulled away by someone. The blood was running down our mouths, noses, eyebrows. We beat up each other's pretty badly. Jonathan had a bruise over his right eye, which will gave him a black eye for sure. Sebastian had a busted lip, same as me. Jordan was bleeding out of his mouth. Jace had broken brow and was bleeding from it. And finally Ragnor was having red marks on his cheek.

Principal Herondale was red on her face from the anger. She was glaring each of us.

"My office now!" she pointed at the exit of the room. We followed her sending a death-glare to one another. In the hallway we approached a very confused Isabelle.

"Jace? What…"

"Find Alec" he mused.

"He ran off. Simon ran after him" I added, and she took off.

…

"Well? Which one of you will start?" said the principal, tapping her fingers on the table, as she finished calling our parents. None of us even made a sound. My hand was hurting like hell, it was possibly that it was broken. "I have time boys, we can sit here for hours"

"Magnus started the fight" said in a confident voice Jonathan "I just fought back"

"Magnus?" Mrs. Herondale turned her gaze at me.

"I had a reason! They were humiliating Alec!"

"Alec? Alec Lightwood? What he has to do with it?" her voice was confused.

"Jonathon, Sebastian and Jordan were humiliating Alec because he is a homosexual and in a relationship with me" I explained trying to keep my voice steady. "I was just standing up for him"

"Is that true?"

"No" Jordan spoke "That's not true Mrs. Herondale"

"It is!" replied Ragnor along with me.

"It's true" mused Jace "They were offending my brother because of his sexual orientation"

"Boys…" she was interrupted by a telephone "Wait outside, we will talk in a while"

We went outside and sat down on the floor. I started to call to Alec but he wasn't answering.

"Do you have any message from Alec?" I turned to Jace, he just shook his head. I was worried about my angel. He ran off so upset and nervous. I wanted to hear something from him.

"Jace" we heard Robert Lightwood's voice a half hour later, he was looking in a concern at Jace, as the blonde one stood up from the ground. "What happened?"

"Dad it's nothing" the golden boy mused as Mr. Lightwood was examining the bruises on his face.

"Magnus? And what happened to you?" Robert turned his gaze at me.

"I'm fine Mr. Lightwood"

"Magnus! What on the earth you have done this time?!" my mom's voice was full of anger, as she approached me in the hallway. I promised her that till the end of the school year I'll be staying out of trouble. "Ragnor, and you too?" She was touching my face and then Ragnor's "What happened boys?"

"Mom we're fine. We just got into a fight"

"Magnus Bane! You promised me something…"

"I had to!" I raised my voice "They were offending and humiliating Alec, mom. I had to"

"Alec? What does this have to do with my son?" interrupted Mr. Lightwood. "Robert Lightwood, nice to meet you"

"Ayanna Bane, nice to meet you as well. You're Alec's father?" the older man only nodded "He is such a sweetheart"

"Thank you" he only said, smiling to my mom.

A half hour later every one of us left principal's office with his parent. All of us got the same punishment, suspending till the rest of the week. Not surprising, Mrs. Herondale was really strict. When we were outside I saw Alec standing next to his dad's car. In no time I ran towards him.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" I placed my hands on his cheeks, and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" he replied touching lightly my broken lip and the bruise I had on my cheek. "this will be a badly bruise"

"I'll be fine" I smiled at him lightly, rewarding a cute blush. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I don't know how they found out…I'm truly sorry baby"

"It's…it's ok…it wasn't you who told them." His voice was sad. "Can you hug me?" he whispered. "I really need you right now"

"Of course darling" Alec pressed his face to my chest, as I tightened my arms around his back. I never wanted to let go of him. I wanted to stay like this forever, here, with him in my arms. "I will find out who revealed that. I promise you"

...

When I was back from my suspension I tried to find out who told the truth about me and Alec. I knew for sure that it wasn't any of my friends nor Alec's friends. And one day I was gladly informed about that.

"Are you kidding me? But how did Camille find out?" I was looking at my best friend.

"Woolsey overheard us talking in the bathroom"

In one day Woolsey Scott came to the school with a black eye, and a broken lip. They should know by now that no one can mess with me.

Finally after three weeks everything toned down. People stopped care that Alec was gay. Of course we still didn't display affection in public that much. But at least now we were holding hands in school, sometimes even kissed during breaks. Since now Alec was sitting on the lunch with me, as well as his brother, sister, Clarissa and Simon. All of them turned their back on Jonathan and his dogs. Same as we cut out from Camille and Woolsey.

The fact that Alec's secret was revealed made us a stronger couple. I was happy that he didn't decide to break things off with me, when everything was told to the world. Alec was still struggling with this every day, but he wasn't in this alone. I was with him every step of the way. I was here for him. And day by day, as we were stronger now, I was falling more for him. Maybe even I fell in love with him already.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I finally made Alec out of the closet in school. Was it good? How did you like the scene where Magnus was fighting with Jonathon?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	14. The story of Magnus Bane

**A/N: Hi! How's your preparation to Easter? My mom and brother went crazy and now we're cleaning the whole house. Anyway. **

**At first I wanted to THANK YOU all because I've reached over 200 reviews. It's all thanks to you. I love you all!**

**BowTie: Powiedzmy, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas Alec będzie tak powtarzał. Jeszcze będzie o Ragnorze i Cate. **

**red wolf: hahah, I'd do it too! Yeah, they're "supposed" to be his friends. But as you could see that wasn't like it supposed to be. I wanted it to be real, as much as it could. Yes, let's hope that Magnus will realize how he feels soon. Maybe they will, I'm thinking about it. **

**runwithwarlcoks: So she wasn't a true friend. When my friends found out about my bisexuality they were a bit surprised, and in the beginning it was weird. But as soon as I confirmed that none of my girl friends are not in my type, they understood it. So now they don't care about it. sometimes they even try to hook me up with some of their friends. **

**ChopinDaVampire: Thank you!**

**malecglitterfan: Thanks. I wanted to get something before I'd jump into Alec's coming out. You're not the only person who you'd ship them. You'll get to know what happened then. Ah yes, Robert is very concerned about every child of his, including Jace.**

**Once again, thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.**

**So, do you remember when I promised you that I'll explain more Magnus's reputation and all? So here it is, along with some other story from his life. **

**As always, the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Ellie. **

**Enjoy the new one. **

* * *

**Chapter XIV **

"**The story of Magnus Bane"**

Since my coming out in the school everything was going pretty good in my life, except my health. I was getting worse, and I could feel it every single day. Especially since the day I passed out in the school. I still remembered how Simon found me laying on the floor. How he woke me up, and how Izzy yelled at me then.

"_For fuck's sake Alec! We need to take you to the doctor!" she cried out helping me sit down. _

"_I'm fine Izz." She didn't look convinced "It's because of the nerves" _

"_Bullshit! Jace told me that Magnus told him about your nose bleed! I'm telling dad!"_

"_No! Please! I'm fine! I'm fine"_

Apparently I wasn't that fine. Doctor Anderson found in my blood another rise of the lymphocytes. Not much, now the level is 45, 4%, but still. My mother started to panic once again. My dad was calmer, even though his eyes showed that he's scared as well for me. And I was too, even if I tried to stay strong, I was afraid. Afraid that the leukemia is back. But for now, doctor Anderson said that I'm gonna stick to the meds, not the chemo yet. So that gave me a hope that maybe leukemia won't come back to me, because I wasn't ready for it. Not now. Not when I had someone to live for. Someone I possibly love.

"_Will you ever tell him?" Ellie asked when I called to her after the epic coming-out "About your illness?"_

"_I don't know."_

I didn't want to tell Magnus about it, he had so many problems by himself. And I experienced them one day.

...

The classes were almost finished, and the next we were going on the rehearsal. I was doing the last stuff for the set. The play was about to be in five months. Magnus was pretty nervous about it. He was stressing out about the singing, no matter how many times I was telling him that he sings beautiful.

"So how's it going with writing songs?" asked Ms. Blackwell, when Magnus was putting on his cherry red leather jacket. "Do you have some, or we will pick something famous?"

"I'm working on it Ms. B."

"That's good" she smiled at us, as Magnus took my hand and interlocked them "Have a nice day boys"

"Bye Ms. Blackwell"

We went outside the school, straight to my car. Today we were going to Magnus's place, to just hang out, like a normal couple. I was out of the closet fully, but I still didn't feel comfortable with going to some public place and do those lovely things like kissing and holding hands there.

"Bleh…" he rambled out of nowhere, I looked at him confused "Did you know that I have to kiss Lacey twice in the play?"

"Yes"

"That will be awful"

"You'll live" I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, as I parked in his driveway.

"Aren't you even slightly jealous? I'll be kissing some girl" Magnus smirked at me and moved to his door. I ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm gonna close my eyes, cover my ears and forget that is the part of the play" I pecked his lips quickly "And then you're gonna wash your mouth and we forget about that, ok?"

"Will do sweet cheeks" the blush on my cheeks must have been scarlet right now.

When we entered his home we heard some muffled voices.

"I don't know, I'm not sure Magnus will like it" said my boyfriend's mom.

"I think your mom has some guest" I whispered to him, as we were taking off our boots and jackets.

"Yeah…I think…"

"I'm his father. And I missed you and him, Ayanna. I missed my family"

Magnus immediately stiffed in his place. His muscles were tense, his jaw clenched. But the worst was the pure anger that darkened his golden-green eyes. His hands started to shake. I wanted to do something, but before I had even a chance to move he raced to the living room. Still a little dumbfounded I moved my way after him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he shouted, standing next to his mother. "Get out!"

"Magnus…" his mom started, but the way he looked at her, furious, made her stop with her words.

"Son…" the older man started. He was a tall, black-haired, Asian man, with brown eyes. He didn't look like Magnus at all, even though he had the same color of skin. Magnus looked more like his mother, except for his eyes. "My son"

"Do not call me that! I'm not your son!" Magnus was truly angry. I've never seen him like that before, and I admit, it scared me a little. "Get out!"

"I just came to talk Magnus" his voice was calm "I wanted to talk to your mother and you. I missed you"

"But we didn't miss you, so goodbye!" I saw that Magnus couldn't calm himself down. I wanted nothing more than take him in my arms now, so he would be calmer.

"Magnus let's talk calm like a fa…" she looked behind Magnus to the hallway and approached me. I could tell that she was shocked to see me here and embarrassed that I witnessed it. Magnus and his father followed her gaze. The older man was looking confused at me, and my boyfriend quickly turned his eyes away from me "Alec…"

"And who is this young gentleman?" asked Magnus's dad.

"I'm Alec Lightwood" I came closer to Magnus and handed to his dad my hand "Nice to meet you sir"

"Alec is Magnus's friend" spoke Mrs. Bane. Both of us looked at her puzzled.

"I see…"

"No. Mom don't lie to him!" Magnus grabbed my hand and squeezed it too tightly "Alec is my boyfriend." There was a glimpse of surprise and anger in the older man's eyes. I was watching him very accurately, trying to figure him out. And in the same time I was trying to understand why Magnus was so tense and angry. "He's my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you then Alec, I'm Roger Bane, Magnus's father" the cat-eye boy was seething with the rage, when his father squeezed my hand. That made me really suspicious and confused. What was going on here between them? That glare Magnus was giving to his dad was frightening.

"Boys…" started Mrs. Bane "Why don't you go upstairs, ok? I'll call you when the dinner is ready" I just nodded, and slightly nudged Magnus to get his attention. Finally he looked at me, his pupils were dialed, his eyes darker. I knew he is still angry. Very carefully I brushed the top of his hand with a thumb getting some reaction from him. Eventually Magnus's shoulders slumped and he looked closely at me, granting a small smile from me. He simply nodded and tugged me out of the living room, sending his father a death-glare. We made our way upstairs in a silence. I didn't know what to say, and what to do more than holding his hand. But to be honest, Magnus was more holding my wrist than my hand. When we were almost in front of his bedroom we heard something that got Magnus more angry.

"It's good to be back with my family"

My boyfriend stiffed again, and swallowed hard. He was breathing through his nose fast and loud. His hand encircled on my wrist in a painfully way, making me hiss. That somehow woke him from his paralyzed state. He looked at me scared and with this vulnerability in his perfect gold-green eyes. In one moment he let go of me, and covered his mouth with his one hand. When he looked down on my slightly abused wrist he raced inside his room. As I stepped into the room I found him curled up in the corner. Very carefully I moved towards him and kneeled in front of him. Just when I was about to place my hand on his knee, he cried out.

"Don't touch me!" my hand was frozen in the air. His words hurt me, and I think he realized that. "I don't want to hurt you more"

"Magnus look at me" he refused to rise his head. Sighing loudly I placed my hands on both his cheeks and literally moved his head up, making him look at me. His eyes were watered and a single tear was rolling down his cheek. This made my heart aching. I've never seen him so vulnerable, so broken, so sad, so hurt before. With my thumb I wiped this tear. Magnus held my hand on his cheek, and looked into my eyes. I saw that he's lost in his own world now. His own world of problems. And I wanted to get him out of it. Magnus gently took my hand into his and brought my abused wrist to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" his voice was broken "I'm so sorry"

I couldn't do anything more but comfort him, by placing my arms around him. Magnus immediately leaned into me, letting himself being engulfed by me. Slowly, I started to rocking us, as he was silently sobbing into the crook of my neck. My hand started to involuntary moving up and down his back, trying to calm him down a bit. Finally, after what it seemed forever, Magnus relaxed in my arms and stopped sobbing. With a hard effort I lifted us from the floor and made a way to the bed. Gently I sat us down. We were immersed in a completely silence. If you would hear closer, you could hear our heartbeats. I wanted him to say something, because I was afraid to even speak now.

"I hate him" Magnus murmured, laying down on his bed. No longer after I did the same, staying quiet so he could let his emotions out. "I hate him so much. He hurt me when I was a kid, hurt me badly"

"What happened?" I whispered and he flinched. Immediately it made me regret my words "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No" he mused "You deserve to know the truth about me" Magnus took a few deep breaths before he began his speech. "Before I moved here with my mom, we were living outside the city. We had a big house with a garden and a pond. I dare to say that I was the happiest kid in the world. I had amazing parents that loved each other and they loved me so much. But all changed one day. I was ten years old and I had some operation and it contained later a blood transfusion. Mom was out of the country, and dad was with me. So he, as the good daddy he was then, offered his own. When they asked him about his type and they knew mine they said it didn't match. My dad was screaming, demanding some other doctor, because he was thinking they made a mistake. I was his son, he said, his own blood. But the results of a blood test showed the difference. And since that day the hell started in my home. Finally after a huge fight mom confirmed that I'm not Roger's biological son, but I'm an effect of a drunken-out night, before their wedding. Mom knew that she's pregnant a month with me when she was marrying Roger. When he learned the truth he was mad, furious. And he hit mom. I was a kid, I didn't understand it much, so I was keeping asking: daddy what's wrong? Then he screamed right to my face that he's not my father and started to abuse me. My hell was going for almost a year, until mom got guts to call cops, when one night he beat me up so badly that I had bruises all over my body. He was taken to the jail and spent in there two years for a domestic-violence."

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry…I won't handle the pity…not from you" he interrupted me, turning his gaze away from me. Gently I caressed his cheek, hoping that he will look at me. And finally he did that.

"I wanted to say that I'm glad that you trusted me with this story" I kissed his forehead as he snuggled up to me "I promise you that he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him"

When I was back home I was thinking about what I learned about Magnus today. His story was a hard thing. But little did I know then that it wasn't the whole story.

…

It was almost a lunch break, and I was getting pretty worried. I haven't seen Magnus for the whole morning and that got me suspicious. So after the bell rang I made my way to his locker. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to wait for him. With eyes closed, I leaned on his locker, and waited. But boy, I never expected the thing that happened next.

In one moment I'm contemplating in a silence, the next I'm jumping frightened when someone slammed his hand over the lockers next to my head. I opened my eyes in a fear and saw Ragnor Fell full of the rage.

"You little son of a bitch!" he growled at me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "You're gonna regret it!"

"Ragn…" I didn't know what he wanted from me, but the fist that he was moving at me made me shake like a leaf. I closed my eyes waiting for the punch, but none came. When I opened my eyes I spotted a very familiar spiked hair.

"What the fuck Ragnor?! Leave him alone!" he was stopping his friend's fist.

"He deserves it, for what he had done to you!" I was confused by his words. What I did to Magnus?

"He did nothing to me!" Magnus screamed back, pushing Ragnor away from us.

"I've seen the mark on your cheek! He's just like Oliver!"

"Alexander isn't Oliver!" Magnus peeked at me and then turned to his friend again. "He did nothing to me"

"Then who…"

"My dad's back!" Ragnor's eyes widened. Immediately his shoulders slumped and he threw his arms around my boyfriend, squeezing him tightly. Magnus hugged Fell back. After a while they pulled away. The cat-like- eyed boy looked at me slightly smiling, and then I saw the red mark on his cheek. I wanted to reach and touch it but at the same time Ragnor did it.

"You can stay with me if you want." He mused checking the bruise "How badly it was this time?"

"He only hit me once. then mom and I threw him out. I'm fine" Magnus squeezed Ragnor's arm. The other boy looked at me, slightly feared. Magnus followed his gaze "It's ok. Alexander knows"

"Oh…" there was a surprise in his voice, like he didn't expect me to know the truth. I couldn't see Magnus's face, but obviously he was showing or mouthing something to his friend. "I'm…I'm sorry Alec…Sorry…"

"It's alright"

After he left us alone, I turned Magnus towards me. Very gently I touched the mark on his cheek, barely covered by some make-up. The cat-eyed boy slightly hissed, making me taking my hand away immediately. He was eyeing me, and took my hand into his.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And you? Why your dad hit you?" I asked. Magnus swallowed hard before he dragged me out of the hallway.

"We got into a fight…he wanted to come back to me and mom. But I was keeping screaming that I don't want to, that he haven't changed. And he was saying that he did. Lots of bad words came from our mouths and finally he snapped and hit me. Then me and mom threw him away"

"Does it hurt?" I knew that Magnus doesn't want me to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Not that much" he smirked, and winked at me "But you can kiss and make it better"

I giggled and placed a short kiss on his cheek. Just when I was about to take my lips away, he turned his head and our lips connected in a sweet kiss. It wasn't long, nor fast. It was a short, passionate kiss.

"Oh I do feel better now, way better" Magnus grinned at me, placing his hands on my cheeks "Are you sure that Ragnor didn't do anything to you? I swear I can't believe how he could even assume that it was you…"

"He assumed that I'm just like some Oliver" my boyfriend turned his gaze away from me. I could tell that it was something more in this story. "Who was Oliver?"

"You really want to know?" I just nodded "Then I'll tell you but not here. Let's go"

Once again he dragged me through the hallway until we reached the music room. Magnus got a key from Ms. Blackwell so he could come here to practice songs. He opened it and led me inside, closing the door with the key behind us. He pointed at the chairs that were in the corner of the room. It wasn't a big place. The piano was standing in the middle, some guitars were leaned on the wall. I sat down on the chair and Magnus took a seat next to me. I could tell he was nervous by the stiffness of his shoulders, and the clenched jaw. Before he started his speech he took a few deep breaths.

"When I came to this school, in our sophomore year…" I smiled a little on this. I remembered the first day he came here, so sparkly, hot and beautiful. "I had only Ragnor and Cate. We were friends from our previous school. And me, as outgoing as I am, wanted to make some new friends. And after a first week in school I got an invitation to a party, hosted by the most famous senior in our school, Oliver Haywire. I was totally surprised. I mean I was the new kid here, and yet, he invited me. Even more he gave me the invitation by himself, while he never did that before. He had his friends for it. Anyway I skip the boring part of my preparation kay?" I just nodded, listening carefully every word of his "Once at the party I was having a blast, flirting with some girls, dancing, drinking. And then Oliver approached me. He was pretty handsome" I growled at that silently. "and he took an interest in me. He asked me to come with him to some room. Back then I didn't know that it was his bedroom. Inside we started to making-out. He told me that I'm beautiful, that he wants me. Back then I fell for his words. He was the first boy that looked at me in that way. I was pretty excited about it. Soon we started to going out. Of course we were hiding. He was the captain of the football team. He couldn't let himself being a gay in public"

"So he must have felt like in heaven in the change room after a practice" I murmured, and Magnus laughed a bit.

"Probably" he moved a stray of his hair behind his ear "Anyway. Oliver was my first boyfriend. I've never been in a relationship before him. I only kissed twice, and it was more like an experiment with Ragnor." I raised my brow at this "It was awful. Like kissing a brother. And the other…let's leave it for another time. Back to Oliver. I was happy with him at first. He made me feel special, he desired me. After three weeks of dating we hopped to the bed. He was my first. I was so inexperienced there, and it wasn't the way I imagined it. But nevertheless we did it. I have to say that he made me do it. I wasn't sure about it, and I was pretty scared. But he promised me that it's ok, that he will take care of me. and in that time I believed him. After our first time we went into some kind of a cycle, you may say" now I looked at him purely confused "We had sex almost every night. And during one night, he slapped me while we were fucking. But I was too much into the act, so I didn't bother. After all I heard that some couples do rough in the bed. But it was only the beginning…"

"If you want to stop…" I said, seeing that he get all tense again. "you don't have to tell me"

"No. I want you to know." He placed his hand on mine and I simply nodded. I was having a slightly idea already, but I needed to make sure. "After maybe two months or something like that, Camille came to our school. And I was fascinated with her. She was…is really beautiful girl. I started to flirt with her, but not too much, just a casual flirt. After all I had a boyfriend. I didn't know whether he saw me, but when we met up in his place he hit me pretty hard and started to yelling at me. He told me that I have no right to look and flirt with Camille. That I belong to him. Only to him. I admit I was feared of him, so I just agreed with him" those words made me squeeze his hand into a comfort manner. My sweet boyfriend was going through this hell. The anger inside me was raising with every second. I wanted nothing more than kill that fucker who hurt my guy. "And I stopped flirting with her. But instead Oliver was kissing around and flirting with some girls in school. So we argued about it, and I ended up being hit again. This was going for three months. Whenever I talked to a pretty girl or a boy I got a hit in my face. I had to come pretty good with covering the bruises. You may say I had to become the master of a make-up in a short time. I never admitted to anyone that I was being abused by Oliver. Until one night"

"One night?" my voice was shaky from the emotions I felt, the furiousness, sadness, and fear in one time.

"I kissed Camille, behind a school yard. I was sure that no one saw us. Then when I was about to go home, Oliver came out of nowhere and dragged me to his place. I was scared as hell then. He was furious. He started to scream at me and hit me repeatedly. I was bleeding from my broken lip, I had red marks on my face and ribs. I begged him to stop, but he wasn't listening to me. Finally I got some strength and I pushed him away from me. He hit a wall with his head and fell to the floor. I swear on god that I was praying for him to be dead there, even when I loved him. At least I thought I love him. When he was laying on the floor, some blood around his head, I ran out of his home. I couldn't go home. Mom would freak out. So I went to the only place I could"

"You went to Ragnor?" he nodded.

"When he saw me, he flipped. He was furious. He wanted to go and kill Oliver. I begged him to not, because I loved him. Ragnor took care of me then. He even moved to my place. He especially fought with his dad, so he could have an excuse to leave his home for a while" Magnus took a glance at me. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. but the look in Magnus's eyes assured me that it's true. "Ragnor started to go to the gym to get more muscles. After two months he was a bit stronger than before. And he approached Oliver when he was alone. He beat the shit out of him, threatening that if he ever get close to me again he will call cops on him. Oliver never again tried to speak to me or come closer to me, but that might be because I was never left alone. Ragnor changed his classes to be with me all the time"

"He's a really good friend." I whispered.

"He is. But even he couldn't stop the rumors about me" now that made me confused. "You probably as the rest of the school know them, honey. You must have heard them"

"I don't think so"

"You have. About me and my sex life?" in this very moment I understood it perfectly. "Do you remember when they started?"

"Around the end of our sophomore year I guess"

"Exactly" Magnus murmured, grabbing my hand in his and playing with my fingers "Just after I broke things off with Oliver the rumors about me sleeping around with everyone started. Oliver was the one who spread them, along with his teammates. He wanted to get a revenge on me for leaving him. And who would believe the new kid?"

"I do" my voice was confident. I always thought that it has to be a lie. Magnus smiled ghostly.

"Eventually after two months I stopped trying to defend myself. I simply stopped care about what people think about me." he made a short pause "So that's how I became the school whore"

"You're not a whore Magnus"

"I only was in two relationships before you. With Oliver and Camille. But none of them were good for me. Oliver abused me and Camille cheated on me"

I placed my hand on his abused cheek, making him look me into eyes. I leaned closer to him and touched his forehead with mine. There was a comfortable silence between us. We just look into one another's eyes. His were sad, but the spark that he always had, still was there. I was thinking about what he had told me. He was hurt by so many people in his life. And it made me sad and upset. I couldn't understand how someone could hurt him, when he is such a sweet and amazing person. He didn't deserve any of this. I swore to myself to never cause him a pain like that.

"I won't ever hurt you like they did, I swear" I whispered to him. Magnus placed a ghostly kiss over my lips.

"I know" he mused "I trust you"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know I made Magnus's story a bit harsh. I know. And sorry for that.

The next one I'm gonna post after Easter. In Tuesday.

Review if you feel like to.

And Happy Easter.

Intoxic


	15. Bound to You

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Yeah, he fainted. Let's hope that meds will help him. I don't like Magnus's dad too. Maybe I will bring Oliver in the story again. I'll consider it. I like writing emotional stuff. Yes, let's hope that Alec won't hurt Magnus by hiding the truth from him. Thanks for your review.

Kokosz: Tak, Ragnor jest prawdziwym przyjacielem. Jeszcze się pojawi historia tego pocałunku. Dziękuję za komentarz

malecglitterfan: You're not the only one. He may hurt Magnus by not telling him the truth. Yes, Ragnor is a true friend. Thank you for your review.

runwithwarlocks: I'm glad that everything is good now. I did think about it. It's my dream to write books. But I'm also a realistic girl, and I know that it's hard to be a writer. But I'm still hoping that maybe one day I'll write something good and people will like to read it. Thank you for your review.

Guest (1): I'm glad you like it. Thank you for your review

Guest (2) Thank you for your review.

Thank you for every review, follow, favorite. You are the best.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: **

**This chapter contains a few scenes not connected with each other. They're just Magnus's memories, so they are not showed full here. Also they are not put here chronologically. If you'd like to see some of them as a full one-shot write about it in your review. **

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

The title is comes from a song "Bound to you" performed by Christina Aguillera, All rights to the song belongs to Christina Aguilera, Samuel Dixon, Sia Furler.

**Edited: The song is only quoted now, since posting lyrics is abusing the rules of copywriting law etc. So I had to remove lyrics. **

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"**Bound to YOU"**

It was almost four o'clock when I entered the music room, to practice some songs for the musical. Alec already went home, feeling rather tired after today's classes, but I understood it. It was really tiring day. And we had a biology test, and he wasn't so great at it. So I told him to go, while I stay and practice.

In the music room I took a place in front of the piano. I always loved to play. My mother started to teach me play when I was nine. Whenever I needed to relax, I played, or when I had some emotions to let out.

Opening the piano, I wondered what song I should practice. For now I was only playing some well-known songs. But I wanted to write something that will fit the play perfectly. On the top of the piano I placed my phone that has the sweet photo of me and Alec on the screen. Immediately I smiled at that. We were making kissing faces on it. The photo was adorable.

I didn't even realize when I started to play. At first it was only sounds, I wasn't singing. The melody was light, like a ballad. When I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds I was playing I started to think about Alec.

The way he was making me smiling, happy. How I feel butterflies in my stomach, whenever he looks at me. How I admire him when he laughs, it's like the world stops when he's smiling. The way my heart beats when he's holding me. The way he's taking my breath away when he kisses me. How he changes me with every day.

In no time words were coming out of my mouth by themselves.

* * *

We were lying in the hammock in Alec's garden. The night was almost here. The sky was slowly filling with shining stars. The air was warm. There was no wind, and it was surprising because it was only the middle of the April. Alec was lying between my legs, with his head on my chest. There was a comfortable silence between us. I was gently stroking Alec's right arm, before he spoke.

"Beautiful" that made me slightly confused, because I didn't know what he was referring to.

"What is beautiful?"

"Shh!" he hissed at me "I'm listening"

"To…"

"Shh…" he shushed me again. I raised my brows at this. Alec turned his head, so now his ear was pressed to my heart. "Your heartbeat. It's beautiful. Like a music"

"Then you can listen to it as much as you want" I whispered stroking his black hair. Alec raised his gaze at me.

His beautiful electrifying blue eyes were filled with warmness. I was thankful that he showed up in my way. For the first time in my life I was glad that I was punished those four months ago. Because that led me to the most amazing person in the whole world. To the first person that I could fully trust. To the first person that was giving me those incredibly feeling of safety. To person who understood me. To person that I was falling for.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, holding hands with Alec. The way that I was glad he stayed with me after my little crashing down was unspeakable. I was furious with my dad, that he came back, and I lashed my anger on Alec. I hurt him physically, yet he stayed here with me. He was holding me in his arms. And I swear on god that I was clinging to him as it my life was depending on it.

"How do you feel Mags?" he asked lightly, brushing my arm gently.

"Better. Thank you, that you stayed"

"Always." Alec kissed my forehead and then raised my chin with this middle finger. "I'll always stay. When you need me, I'll stay. I'm here, for you"

"And I'm here for you. When you need me I'm here"

* * *

I heard some hands clapping. That made me stop playing immediately. I turned around to see who disturbed me. And no shocker there, Ragnor Fell was standing in the doorway.

"It's really amazing Maggie"

"I hate when you call me like that" I mused turning back to the piano. From my bag I took out some paper and wrote down the lyrics that I had for now. Ragnor sat down next to me, and looked at the words.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful you can sing" he was moving his hand over the keys on the keyboard. "Is this a new song? You haven't write in a long time"

"It's for the musical" he looked at me meaningfully.

"I think it's more. The way you were singing. The emotions you put in there…" Ragnor made a pause and pressed harder one key. "It's about You…and what you feel to Alec, right?"

"How do you…"

"It's obvious" he interrupted me. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know" I crossed my gaze with my best friend. I knew that I was falling for Alec, but was it love already? "I don't know what love should feel like. But I care about Alec. A lot. And he makes me happy"

"I'm glad." Mused Ragnor "I'm glad you happy. You deserve to be happy. To be happy with him"

* * *

I was surprised with what ease I told Alec about my dad and Oliver. Truly surprised. But what surprised me more was Alec being so understandable about it. He didn't push me to say it. Yet I wanted him to know it. I wanted him to know the real me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked when we were sitting on the benches, enjoying the March's sun.

"About that I'm glad that I told you" he gave me a confused glance "about me and Oliver and my dad. I feel so relieved now"

"I'm glad too"

"It's so easy to talk to you, to being with you." I laced our hands and placed them on my knees "I like being with you"

"I like being with you too" his cheeks became rosy "I have something for you"

"For me?" he nodded, blushing more when he was picking something from his bag. He was red on his face and looked at me unsurely when he was squeezing something in his hand.

"Give me your hand" I did as I was told, still a bit confused about all of it. "And close your eyes, please"

"Ok." The anxiety in my voice was clearly heard. Alec took my hand in his, when I had closed eyes. There was something put on my wrist I could feel it.

"You can open your eyes now" when I did it, I looked at my wrist. There was a bracelet made of straps in rainbow colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. But that wasn't all. There was also a pendant, actually two pendants. One was a silvered letter 'A' and the other was painted in rainbow and had a blue glitter on it the letter 'M'. "I know it's not much, but…I saw the straps and that letters in the shop and I had to buy it for you" I was moving my fingers over the letters. It symbolized me and Alec. "Magnus, say something. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful. It's perfect" I crushed my lips on Alec's in a sweet long kiss. "Thank you. It's amazing"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

It was strange with what ease Alec was getting to me. How he was able to crush down every wall I built around myself for all those years. With what ease he was getting me out of it slowly with every single moment.

* * *

Alec was lying next to me on his bed. We just came to his place after my rehearsal. I was proud of myself, that I memorized all my lines.

"You were great today" he mused, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers.

"Thank you baby" my eyes wandered over his room and stopped on the wall filled with pictures. Like always when I was here, I went up to it. There were many pictures of Alec and Ellie, his family, and even I was at the one. But we had no photo together. And we were in a relationship for three months. How could we not have any pictures together? Were we too busy to make them? In that very moment I got an amazing idea. "Where's your camera?"

"What?" Alec was truly confused.

"Your camera. We need some photos" Alec's brows raised, as he got up from the bed. When he was next to me I pointed at the pictures "There's no photo of us"

"You're here" he showed me the picture of me.

"But there's no us" he rolled his eyes on me "Come on darling, get your camera"

After twenty minutes of searching Alec finally handed me his camera, and stood awkwardly. I assumed that he doesn't like taking pictures of himself, and I saw some proofs on his wall. There were a few posed photos where Alec looked stiffed and uncomfortable. So I decided that the best shoots will be from surprise. I placed the camera on the nightstand and pushed Alec on the bed. The next I straddled him with my hips and crashed my lips onto his. After two minutes of making-out we pulled away. Alec was flushed. That look was adorable. So I quickly took the camera and took a photo.

"Adorable!" I said as I saw the picture.

"No! Delete it!" he tried to take the camera from me but I was continuing to taking pictures.

I was lying on Alec's chest at one of the pictures. On another one I was kissing his cheek while he was grinning to the camera with rosy cheeks. On the other Alec was pressing his lips onto mine and I had the surprise in my eyes. On another we were doing kissing faces. At one we were laughing, so it was a bit blurry, but still beautiful. At other Alec was squeezing me tight from behind and keeping his chin on my shoulder.

"This is great. It so will be on the wall" he said looking down at the photo in the camera.

"I hoped that all of them will be there" I winked at him.

"No…I'm not placing there the one when we're making-out Mags. It's only for us." The redness on his cheeks was lovely.

Day by day I was falling for him more. And I never wanted to let him walk away.

* * *

"Wanna race?" he asked when I was finishing putting my roller-skates on.

Today we decided to went on a date outside. Even when Alec still wasn't so comfortable with us outside. But to the world we looked like two friends today in the Central Park. We started to skate. Alec was just next to me, so close that I could easily grab his hand. But on the other hand I knew that he would freak out and he could leave me here by myself. He still was hiding. Even when he came out in the school he was still trying to stay hidden with his sexuality. To the rest of the world we were friends. And that made me upset. I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs that Alec is my boyfriend. But I couldn't do it.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I smirked and moved ahead of him "Catch me"

I raced from his as fast as I could. Alec looked surprised a bit but soon after he raced as well. Trying to speeded away and looking in front of me to not bump into someone, I missed the moment when Alec was behind me and grabbed my elbow. That made me falter and thanks to god that the grass was next to us. I fell on it and Alec on top of me. He was laughing at me. It was like a sound of bells, amazing, magical. Pretty involuntary I raised my head and captured his lips with mine. Alexander stiffed in his place. Next second he pulled brutally away from me.

"Magnus! What are you doing?! People can see!"

"Then let them" I replied, as he was getting up from me. "Let them see that we're happy"

"I don't want to be called a fag again!" he spitted, moving away from me.

"Well honey, the world isn't all rainbow, it's normal that people don't like different. Just learn to ignore that"

"I can't" he mused. "I can't"

Alec started to move away from me in an opposite direction. It took me a few seconds to realize that he's leaving me here, and I was afraid that it may be for good. I raced to him and moved ahead to stop him.

"I'm sorry baby. I keep forgetting that it's new to you. I'm sorry" his head was lowered down. I placed my fingers under his chin and lifted it. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"I know it's hard to be out with your feelings. I know that Alexander" I grabbed his hands into mine and placed them on my chest. "But I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you every step of the way"

"I should ignore when people call me a fag?" his voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. "It's hard"

"I know darling. But I will be here to help. Just take a risk with me"

"And you will be with me taking the risk?" I just nodded. And Alec surprised me in that moment with crashing his lips onto mine. "Then I'm willing to do it. As long as you're with me"

"I'm with you"

* * *

When i finished singing I was looking straight into Alec's eyes. He was standing at the stage as well as the rest of the people. Ms. Blackwell was sitting on the chair. Some of the people were wiping tears from their cheek. I couldn't stop looking into Alexander's eyes. They were deep blue now, filled with warmness, fondness, maybe something more but I couldn't figure it out.

"It was beautiful Magnus" said Lacey smiling shyly at me.

"Lacey is right" added Ms. Blackwell "Magnus this song is amazing and really beautiful"

"Thank you" I was sure that there was a small blush on my cheeks. It was a long time when someone praised my music skills. "I…I wrote it…Lacey can sing it…you know after all it is about first love and all…yeah…"

"That's a great idea"

"Yeah" mused Lacey "I'll sing it, yeah"

After the rehearsal Alec and I were going to his place to hang out a bit, and study as well.

"It's really beautiful song Magnus" he stated lacing our hands.

"You like it?" he nodded and I smiled widely at him "That's really good. It's really good"

In that moment I softly kissed Alec in his lips. I kissed my muse. The boy who found a way to my heart. The boy that I'm bounded to.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I wanted to give you some nice chapter, before I'm gonna go all the way with the drama. (Yes, in the next one I'll start with drama and then Alec will reveal the truth about himself. Look forward to Chapter 17.)

So again, if you'd like to see some of the memory as a One-shot please write.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of Love

Intoxic


	16. You have to tell him

A/N: Hi! How are you?

red wolf: Yes, I wanted to give you something sweet before I'll go with the drama. And I'll do that one-shot.

Guest: Thank you!

runwithwarlocks: I'm glad! I love that song too. Yes, Alec can hurt Magnus like that.

Bow Tie: Chciałam by był przesłodki. Któreś ze wspomnień pojawią się jako one-shoty. Wyczułaś ten haczyk, a raczej przekupstwo można byłoby powiedzieć. Właśnie dlatego dałam wam słodki rozdział, bo zaczynam dramat. Czy złamie ci serce? Będę mieć nadzieję, że nie.

malecglitterfan: I'm glad you like it. And I know, nobody likes the word 'drama' but I have to do it.

Kokosz: Też po takim tekście spojrzałabym dziwnie na ciebie. Więc nie dziwię się koleżankom. Ujawni się, że Alec jest chory. Będzie zmuszony to powiedzieć w pewnych okolicznościach. Z pewnością Magnus się przejmie. Czy będzie zły? Przekonasz się. Czy jest przewidziana scena +18? Jeszcze nie mogę powiedzieć, czy na pewno się pojawi. Gdzieś tam w głowie pojawił mi się pomysł, ale czy zaowocuje jako rozdział? Zobaczymy. Wiem, wiem, że lubisz moje dramaty.

Carolbenazzi: Thanks, I try to make them cute once in a while (most of the chapters :) )

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for dr. Anderson.

Enjoy reading.

Edited: A first one-shot, a memory of Magnus's was posted in "Maybe we are a fairytale - One shots". Check it out.

* * *

**Chapter XVI **

"**You have to tell him"**

There was a strong shake on my arms, before I cracked to open one eye.

"Alec, honey wake up" the voice. It was too much familiar. "Alec"

Ah, my mom. Yes, this voice belonged to her. Finally I've opened my eyes fully to approach her subtle kind smile. She was slowly stroking my messy hair.

"Morning" I grumbled.

"Good morning honey. Time to wake up" I yawned, rubbing my eyes with fists. Mom was holding a tray with a glass of water and a bunch of pills. I quickly shoved them into my mouth and drank down the water. As always I had to start a day with meds. "How do you feel today?"

"Good" I mused, placing an empty glass on the tray. Mother was eying me very accurately, as she wasn't believing me at my word "Mom I'm fine. I don't have any headache and I feel alright. Stop worry. Meds are helping me."

"You know well that I can't stop worry baby boy" I growled at that nickname. I wasn't a baby anymore, but you can't argue with Maryse Lightwood. I know that for sure "With the rise of lymphocytes in your blood we must be careful"

"I know mom. But believe me, those meds will help me" there was a bit confidence in my voice. But I was debating myself whether I was trying to convince mother or myself more. "They will help me"

"I hope so" she mused. In that moment the door of my bedroom were opened wide once again and my siblings waltzed inside. Isabelle sat next to me, and Max squeezed himself between us. Mom smiled at us and left the room.

"Will your boyfriend come today?" Max asked out of nowhere.

"I think so. Yeah, we'll come back here after the date in movie, yeah" the blush on my cheeks must have been scarlet.

"Awesome!" he grinned at me and Izzy, making us looking at him suspicious "Oh I only want to show him my new Naruto books that dad bought for me. And I want him to read them with me"

"Kiddo" started Isabelle "But you do realize that Magnus is Alec's boyfriend?"

"Yeah" he said rising his eyebrow at us "And?"

"And that means that he'll come to spend some time with Alec. Not us" Isabelle tried to explain while I was still blushing. I never liked to talk about my boyfriend with none of my siblings.

"But he will have him through the whole movie date." he whined, pouting at me. I couldn't stay untouched at that.

"I'm sure Magnus will read it with you if you'll ask him tonight" Max squealed and jumped out of the bed. the next second he raced out of my bedroom leaving me alone with Isabelle.

"Man, Max is getting weirder and weirder with every year" she spoke "Just like Jace"

"Yeah" I couldn't stop laugh at that. I threw my legs down the floor and shot up straight from the bed. The next second I feel light-headed, I falter and Isabelle is catching me, before I hit the floor.

"Woah, Alec!" I hear her voice next to my ear "Alec!"

"I'm fine" my voice was shaking a bit. There was a small pounding in my head, that I tried to tone down for my own well-being. But my head was thinking otherwise. I sat up on the bed once again, looking at very concerned Isabelle "I just stood up from the bed too fast"

Isabelle breathed relieved, and she threw her arms around me, squeezing me tight, making me hard to breath. But I knew it's a way she's showing her concern about me, so I just hugged her back.

"Maybe you should stay home today" she prompted, but I just shook my head.

"And what I'd tell Magnus this time, huh? That I'm with Max at the dentist again?" Isabelle looked at me with sad eyes, and laced her hand with mine.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth" she reasoned me. Again, I shook my head "You have to tell him eventually. He's not stupid. He's getting suspicious. Tell him Alec"

"Not yet" I said, running hand through my ruffled hair "I'm not ready yet"

…

The day in school was going rather slowly today. With every class I was feeling more and more tired. Even during a lunch break it was hard for me to keep my eyes opened. Of course it could be caused by the loud and painful banging that I felt in my head. It was like someone was hammering nails into my brain. It almost made me nauseous.

"So sweetcheeks, what movie we'll see?" Magnus asked, after he drank his soda "Honey?"

"What?" I blurted out

"I asked what movie we we'll see. Are you ok?" there was a bit of concern in his honey-like voice.

"I'm _fine_. And the movie…whatever you want."

"Sweet!" he grabbed my hand in his and laced them "There's that romantic comedy that I wanted to see. And then we can go on some dinner if you want and then we can go to your place"

"Yeah…dinner, my place…yeah" words were slipping out of my mouth in a sloppy way.

"Baby" he lowered his voice, so our friends wouldn't hear them "Are you ok? You look a bit paler"

"I'm _fine_ honey" I mused "Perfectly _fine_"

…

The word _'fine'_ have become a mantra for me lately. Whoever asked me how I felt I answered _'fine'_. And the more I was saying that the more I was believing in it. But I think my body wasn't buying it at all.

It started on the math. One second I'm resolving an exercise the next I'm starting to feel like zoning out. I was hearing voices around me, but I couldn't understand them properly.

"Alec, come and resolve it on the blackboard" involuntary I moved my way to the front. With every step I felt more and more light-headed.

Finally when I was standing in front of the blackboard I took the chalk. When I was about to write the answer, that I knew perfectly, something was stopping me. It was like I couldn't make my muscles to move. Like I was frozen in my place. I heard above my head that someone was saying my name. There was something rather warm and sticky running down my chin. Trying to concentrate I lowered my head to see some red drops on the white shirt that Magnus made me buy last week. I placed two fingers to my nose and discovered that it was blood that was running down from my nose. I felt warmness on my body, as I turned around to face others.

The last thing I heard before I felt into the darkness was Magnus shouting my name.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

There was something strange about Alec today, I could tell that. He was paler than usual, almost ghostly white. He even had some dark bangs around his eyes, but not so much. Alec was assuring me that it's because of the lack of sleep that he's having lately. But that wasn't the only thing I discovered. As well I did observation that Alexander lost some of his weight. It got me worry, but I know that Alec would tell me if something is wrong. After all he admitted that he trusts me, the way I trust him.

We were sitting on the math, me and Ragnor in the back, Catarina with Helen ahead of us. And my darling in the front with Jordan. Finally Kyle came to his senses and fixed things with Alec.

My boyfriend was focusing on the tasks as always. He was so intelligent, and so hard working. He always wanted to do the best on everything he could.

"It's getting boring, you know" Ragnor mused to me, making me look confused at him "You looking like a love-sick puppy on Alec. Makes me want to puke" he made a throw-up gesture, receiving a punch and glare from me. I wanted to say something witty to him but I was interrupted by Mr. Starkweather's voice.

"Alec, come and resolve it on the blackboard" that got my attention as always whenever I heard _'Alec'. _I titled my head just to get a better view on him and the way he's swaying his hips in oh-so delicious way. It was hard to stop looking at him when he was walking so damn sexy, making me focus on his backside every time.

But this time it was different. Alexander wasn't swaying his hips in that sexy way. It was more like he was trailing his legs. I looked at him more accurately. When he was in front of the blackboard he took his time. I watched his back, all languid. Alec was trying to move his hand up but he couldn't. it started to worry me.

"Alec?" his name slipped out of my tongue "Alec?"

Mr. Starkweather was repeating his name as well, but Alec wasn't reacting. I didn't even know when I stood up and slowly made my way to him. Then Alexander turned around. There was a blood running down his chin. We crossed our gazes before he started to fall down the floor.

"ALEC! ALEC!" in no time I was kneeling beside him, moving his head on my knees "Darling wake up! Sweetie! Alec!"

He wasn't responding to me. I started to shake his arms to try anything to get him wake up, but nothing seems to be working. I didn't even realize that Mr. Starkweather was kneeling next to me, pressing his fingers to Alec's neck to check for his pulse.

"He's breathing" he mused, and then I realized that tears were running down my cheek. "Jordan go for the nurse. Now!"

"I'm calling 911" Catarina's voice was somewhere above my ears. I was holding tight Alec to myself, caressing his cheek and placing a kiss over his forehead.

"Baby wake up. Please" my voice was shaking from a fear and helplessness. I couldn't do anything to help my boyfriend. It made me frustrating and furious with myself.

"Move away" I heard some stern female voice, looking up I saw the school nurse. "What happened?"

"He just fainted, he was bleeding out of his nose" the older woman nodded as she was checking Alec's vitals. A few seconds later some paramedics barged into the classroom.

I was pretty much zoned out when they placed Alec on the stretcher, and got him out of the classroom. I felt frozen for a bit in my place, and I would probably stay this way if Ragnor wouldn't shake my arms. When I came back to my senses I raced out of the class, my friend after me.

"I'm coming with him!" the paramedics looked at me confused. "I'm coming!"

"Are you his family?"

"No"

"Then I'm sorry. You can't come with us" he mused.

"Then tell me what hospital you're taking him"

"Beth Israel" and they rode off. I took the keys of my car from my pocket and threw them to Ragnor.

"Drive me there. Now!" my look must have feared him, because he wasn't arguing with me.

A half hour later I literally jumped out of the car and raced inside the hospital, Ragnor after me. The young blonde woman at the reception got scared when I hit my hands over the desk.

"Alec Lightwood was brought here, which room?!" I was scared of my own voice that now was nothing but stern and loud.

"Are you a family?" the question made me more pissed off. I believe that I glared her as well.

"I'm his boyfriend! Which room he is?!"

"He's on the ER for now, but you can't come in there. Only family is allowed"

"Thank you for your information" Ragnor said, and tugged me to the ER. Once in there he sat me down on the very uncomfortable chair outside the room, and we waited. "Should we call his parents"

"Oh fuck. Yeah" with a shaky hand I picked Maryse's number and waited for her answer. Finally after four rings I heard her strong voice "Hi. Mrs. Lightwood. It's Magnus. Alec fainted in school. I'm in the Beth Israel hospital with him. Come fast, please"

"_I'm on my way Magnus" _

I didn't know for how long I was sitting there, with knees up to my chest, trying to not hyperventilating but it was hard. Everything was happening so fast. I still couldn't get why Alec had fainted. What was going on? Was he anemic? Was he ill? What was going on with my lovely boy?

Then one doctor went outside the ER, and immediately me and Ragnor got up.

"Excuse me, Alec Lightwood, he fainted and…"

"Black hair?" I just nodded "He woke up and we took him to 405 room. Are you a family?"

"I'm his boyfriend" I mused, looking at him with plea "How is he?"

"He's stable now, but I can't give you more information. Do you happen to know if his family is coming?"

"His mom is on her way" the doctor nodded and headed off. "I'm going to that room"

Ragnor and I made our way there and sat down outside the room. No longer after Maryse Lightwood was running towards us.

"Magnus!" she breathed out. "Where's…"

"He's inside. They won't tell me anything. Please…just…" she squeezed my hand and walked inside, leaving me again with my chaotic thoughts

* * *

**ALEC POV**

One moment I'm in the class standing in front of the blackboard, the next I'm waking up to some bright white light and some muffled voices. There was some light moving to the sides of my head and my eyes immediately followed it. Finally I got a better look on the room I was temporary in. White walls, lots of uncomfortable beds, and machines. A needle was pressed into my skin and an IV inserted into my arm. The hospital. I was in the fucking hospital. Then it hit me. I passed out in the classroom. A while later I was moved to some room, after the doctor made sure I'm stable. And now I was waiting for my parents. Maybe ten minutes later mom stepped in all worried and scared.

"My boy!" she sat down on the bed next to me, and pulled me into her arms. Her gentle hand was stroking my hair, when she placed a kiss over my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"_Fine_" of course mom didn't buy it. And neither was doctor Anderson, who just walked in.

"Alec. I just read your files. We took another blood test, a quick one. And I'm afraid that there's another rise of lymphocytes" that was bad, especially when she was saying it with her concerned-doctor-friend voice. "I'm afraid that the meds you're taking aren't working the way we wanted"

"But it was just fainting, nothing big" I tried to defend myself. "Nothing big"

"Alec…" started doctor Anderson, but mom interrupted her.

"No Alec! It's serious. You had three nose bleeds, and now the fainting. It's serious!"

"Maryse is right. And I'm afraid that if the level of lymphocytes in your blood will be rising like it's doing now, we would have to start a chemo again"

In that very moment I froze. It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when I found Magnus. Not when I'm finally happy. Not when I was starting to fall in love for real.

"In the next two weeks we will do tests and make observations. If you'll get worse we'll start the chemo"

When she left us I tried to stop myself from crying. I couldn't let myself show mom that I'm scared to death now. It would broke her. I know how she's scared for me, her eyes were telling me that.

"Ma…Magnus is waiting outside…" she swallowed hard "Do you want me to get him?"

"He's here?!" she just nodded "Damn. I…no…he can't see me like that…"

"He was there all the time, crying and shaking. He deserves to see you son" she mused wiping tears from her cheek "He cares for you Alec"

"I can't tell him…"

"You will have to eventually." I sat up on the bed, lowering my legs to the floor, and nodded at her.

"But not now" mom sighed loudly "Let him in mom"

A moment later Magnus raced inside and took me into a tight embrace. I hugged him back, feeling his hammering heart, and trembling arms.

"Baby are you ok?" tears were in his golden-green eyes, making me upset, because I caused this. Magnus was roaming his hands over my face, looking at me very carefully "I was so scared. Are you ok?"

"I'm _fine_" I pressed him to my chest tightly. Magnus threw his arms around my neck. Mother was shaking her head and looked at me with sad eyes, making me swallowing hard, before I spoke once again "Everything is alright. Everything will be ok"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one will be on Tuesday as always.

Review if you feel like to

I'm working on the one-shots as well, so soon I should post them.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	17. You've lied to me!

A/N: Hi. At mine country is like 7.00 a.m. And I'm about to go to my collage, but before that I wanted to give you this.

At first! I wanted to thank you, because I got 25 reviews for the last chapter. And my mail was going crazy *kisses everyone*

red wolf: Maybe he won't have to take it, maybe he will (Oh I'm such an evil person). And thank you.

runwithwarlocks: Mostl likely, if he'll start to take chemo again. And what if I'll make him sick again? (*evil grin*).

malecglitterfan: There's always hope you know. Maybe he won't have to take it.

Kokosz: Rozwiąże się dzisiaj i jak już ci mówiłam wczoraj wyrażam nadzieję, że nie znienawidzisz mnie. Pepsi z weną? Yes please!

Guest (1): Thank you

Guest (2): I'd like that too, and thank you for your kind words. I was learning how to build a good drama for a while. Thanks.

Guest (3): Thanks.

Bow Tie: Bo ja lubię was stresować. Zapamiętam, że brak buziek oznacza, że jesteś zła na mnie. Ps. Czuję, że dziś również ich zabraknie.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

PS. the new memory was added in "Maybe we are a fairytale - one shots".

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVII **

"**You've lied to me?!"**

Alec was finally back home. After his fainting two four days ago, he was now back home. Which was truly great because our fifth month anniversary was tomorrow.

When I closed my eyes, I still was seeing how he fell to the floor in the classroom. Never in my life, or more not in a long time I've felt so scared. My heart froze for a second and then it was racing so fast. I couldn't understand what was happening back then.

Apparently Alec has an anemia, at least that's what he said to me. And I admit, when I was back home I checked that in the internet. Most of the symptoms were the same as Alec has, so it confirmed his story. But somewhere in the back of my head I had this strange feeling that something else was here to the story. But I decided to believe what Alec was telling me, because I trusted him with all my heart.

It was strange how different I was feeling about Alec every day. Since I laid my eyes on him my world was whirling. I couldn't get him out of my mind, it's like he occupied every single thought in my head. He simply charmed me.

"So mom…" I started as I sat down on the bar tool in my mom's restaurant. She was finishing cleaning glasses. "How are you on this fine day? Did I mention that you look really lovely in this violet dress?"

"What do you want Magnus?" she looked suspicious at me, placing the last glass on the counter.

"How you can assume that I want something? Can't son compliment his mother?"

"Because this mother" she pointed at herself and grinned at me "Knows her son perfectly. So spit it out baby boy, what do you want?"

"Can you spare one table for your beloved boy on tomorrow night?" for a while she was quiet and she was looking at me thoughtful "Tomorrow me and Alec have fifth month anniversary, and I wanted to have a nice dinner with him. So will you help me?"

"Fine" she finally mused "But on Saturday, you'll come and work on cleaning dishes, then you have table and free dinner for both of you tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal!" we shook our hands and laughed loudly, catching an attention from some customers.

Now the only thing what has left to do was buying Alec a gift.

…

We've been wandering through the mall a second hour already and still I haven't found anything that I could buy for my darling.

"Maybe buy him some CD?" prompted Ragnor, dragging me to some music store. "You said that he's listening that emo music"

"It's not emo it's rock" it spilled out from my mouth. "Is CD even a good idea for gift to anniversary?"

"No" mused Catarina, letting go of Ragnor's hand. They got together three weeks ago. I was truly happy for them. They were so great for each other. "You can't give him some shitty gift. It has to scream how you feel about him"

"Write him a poem" implied Tessa, as she passed me with Jem. Shopping with friends when you have no idea what to get your boyfriend is saving. Even if some of those friends have weird ideas.

"No offence Tess, but we're living in XXI century. I don't know if people writes poems to each other's these days. Besides I can't write poetry" I sat down on the wooden bench in front of clothing store, sighing loudly "I suck on this. I never had a problem with buying gifts for people, and here I can't find anything good"

"Honey that's because you love him" Catarina laced her hand with me "And you want the present to be perfect. Come on let's walk a bit longer maybe something will catch your attention"

Walking through the mall again, looking at shop's windows I was thinking about Catarina's words. Do I really love Alec? He does make me feel good, great, amazing actually. He makes me feel like I'm precious to him. With him I feel safe. So is this love? Even if so, does Alec feel the same way? He never said so, but neither did I. To my mind immediately came memories about Alec and I, all times when he made me feel butterflies, when he took my breath away, when I felt that tingle in my heart. Was this love? Am I in love with Alexander?

In that very moment something in one shop caught my attention. Pretty involuntary I made my way inside and looked for a while at this. it was perfect.

"Can I help you?" some dark haired woman asked me, smiling kindly.

"Yes. I'd like one of these. Blue and green with golden letters"

"And what the inscription will be?"

"Magnus plus Alec"

"It'll be ready in one hour"

I was back at the shop for my gift, and with a huge smile on my face I went back home to prepare myself. My outfit for today wasn't so extravagant , just simple black leather pants that I got last week, red top and a jacket with glitter of course. Nothing much. I put a small amount of make-up, only an eyeliner and golden eye-shadow. Today I decided to let my hair being down, just to please Alec. He gladly informed me that he likes it that way. As I took the last look on myself into a mirror I decided that I look rather great. Checking if I had everything with me, and I did, I left my home to meet my gorgeous boyfriend.

…

"Bon Appetite boys" Mom placed in front of us pasta di pesto and grape juice since Alec had told me that he don't like to drink wine plus we weren't 21 yet.

Our table was really nice. Mom put an effort into preparing this for me, and I remembered our deal on cleaning on Saturday. There was a slow, lightly, classic music playing in the background, I couldn't recognize it, but it was nice. Lights were dimmed, white tablecloth, a scent of chamomile surrounded us. The atmosphere was truly romantic, and I couldn't be more happier than sharing this lovely evening with my amazing boyfriend.

"It's really tasty" Alec said wiping away a small amount of pesto from his lips. "We really need to thank your mom"

"I already thanked her darling" he smiled a little at me, before he went back to eating. "You look so wonderful tonight, so beautiful"

"Thank you" there was rosy blush on his cheeks. That was true, Alec looked gorgeous tonight. He wore black jeans, a bit tighter than usual, that fitted his firm thighs so great. A light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair a bit messy in their usual sexy way. "You look beautiful too"

"Why thank you sweetheart" he was so shy when he's complimenting me.

"Here, this…" he started to taking out something from his pocket and then he placed a small box in front of me, blushing madly "I…I hope you'll like it"

"Let's wait with gifts ok? Because I can't give it to you here…it has to be later…so let's wait" Alec just nodded with a bit of confusion in his blue eyes.

…

The rest of the dinner went as pleasant as I assumed. After that I took Alec for a walk to the Central Park. The sky was slowly filling with stars, there was a lightly breeze. Not many people was at the park tonight.

"Where are you taking me?" Alec asked, squeezing my hand that he was holding through the entire walk.

"To give you your gift baby"

"And it's somewhere…here?" his voice was quite puzzled, but he let himself being dragged by me into an unknown direction for him.

"It's here" I announced as we walked on the Reservoir Bridge. Alec was looking all confused when I took the wooden box from my bag. It was a bit bigger than my boyfriend tried to give me in the restaurant and I think it surprised him.

"On the bridge?" I granted him with a simple nod before I shoved the box into his hand. Very accurately he opened it and looked puzzled at it. "It's a padlock"

"Yes it is. Take it out" he did as I told and turned it in his hand. Finally his gaze stopped at the inscription.

"I think I don't fully understand it"

"I want us to put the padlock here, on the bridge, as it symbol of…" I came closer to him and cover the padlock on his hand, looking straight into his eyes "Symbol of us. You and Me. Us"

Alec's face was purely shocked, and I wasn't sure if it's in a good or bad way, because he was all quiet. I moved away my hand from the padlock and he looked at it again. The blue-eyed boy finally granted me with a reaction. He smiled fondly at me, and placed a sweet, passionate kiss on my lips. It wasn't long but it still made my knees week. When we finally pulled away we locked the padlock over the railing of the bridge. We laced our hands and smiled to each other's. No longer after Alec took out the small box again, blushing slightly. When he opened it my eyes almost watered. Inside there was a silver necklace with a small heart.

"I didn't know whether you'll like it as a necklace, but if you don't you can take pendant down and placed it on the bracelet…" I cut him out with kissing him fiercely, almost knocking us down.

"I love it!"

…

The rest of our walk was filled with a comfortable silence as I was gathering the courage to say what I wanted tonight. I admit I was scared as hell, and I was sure that my voice would tremble during speaking. But I had to finally say it. I wanted him to know it.

"Let's sit down, ok?" my boyfriend only nodded, leading me to the nearest bench.

"Everything ok?" he asked looking closely at me. I simply nodded.

"Perfect. I…I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you for a little while, but…I guess I was scared you may say…scared of your reaction but now I'm hundred percent sure" he was staying silent and let me continue my speech with a confusing in his beautiful eyes. "I…When you came to my life…it was like…like an earthquake…literally…you've rocked my world…and…and I'm happy that you did it. When I'm around you I feel immediately happier, all my…bad memories go away when you hold me. You make my knees weak whenever you kiss me. You make me feel dizzy when you touch me. You understand me like no one else before. You don't judge me like everyone else. You see a good guy in me."

"You are a good guy" he interrupted me.

"And you saw that in me, and you showed me very different emotions that I've never felt before. You make me smile from small things, you make me laugh like no one else before. You make me want to sing every day, which I didn't do for a long time. You make me feel safe. When I'm with you I feel that you care for me and I care for you too, so much." I made a pause to take a deep breath and grabbed his hands in mine "When you're around me my world stops and you're the only thing I see. Remember when we kissed for the first time?" he nodded "It was like sparks flew between us. And that bounded me to you. You charmed me Alexander, you're like this prince form a fairytale who shows up and changes princess's life for good. You are my Prince Charming. My own fairytale" there were tears on Alec's cheek that I wiped away "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…"

"No…" he whispered, almost make it unheard for me

"I love you Alexander Lightwood. I love you so much"

Finally I've said it, and it wasn't that hard as I expected. But I expected way different reaction from Alec. My boyfriend's eyes were filled with tears that slowly were trailing down his cheeks. He tore his hand away from mine and shook his head.

"This can't be happening" he murmured under his nose "It shouldn't…you can't…I'm sorry…"

"Honey you're rambling, look at me, everything is ok. I love you"

"Stop saying that!" I didn't expect that.

"Well…this isn't a reaction I expected…" I mumbled "I was more prepared for I love you too Magnus"

"You're going to hate me…"

"It's ok if you're not ready to say it…I understand…" Alec didn't stop shaking his head "I…"

"I shouldn't have let this going for so long…I was stupid and selfish…I shouldn't have…" he was still rambling and he started to pacing in front of the bench, leaving me looking at him like he was crazy "I knew that this was way too great…and I had to fucked that up…I should have tell…but I was too selfish…"

"Alec…Alexander…love…" I grabbed his arms and made him look me into eyes "What are you talking about. I don't care whether you'll say you love me today or in next year…"

"I may not have so much time" he whispered, but this time I caught it. And that made me confused as hell.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I should have said it earlier like they told me…" his voice was now lowered, as well as his gaze. "I'm sick…"

"Baby, do you need me to take you to the doctor?" I asked panicked, when I touched his forehead. It wasn't warm, so he didn't have a fever. "You don't have a fever, so…"

"You don't understand…" he mused taking away my hand "Those nose bleeds, that fainting…these are symptoms."

"Of your anemia. Like you said" with every moment my voice was more and more panicked and upset.

"No…" Alec sighed loud before he looked into my eyes, that were slowly filling with tears. His were watered as well "I have LLA" the name wasn't familiar to me, so I stayed quiet "I have leukemia"

In that very moment my heart stopped for a second. _'Leukemia' 'Cancer' 'Death'_ those words came to my mind immediately. Involuntary I placed my hand over my mouth. Tears were running down my cheeks madly. Even if I wanted to drop down to the ground and curl to stop the pain that came to my heart, I needed answers.

"How…how long do…do you know…?" my voice was shaking from all emotions I felt right now. Fear, love, protectiveness, anger.

"Almost three years" my mind tried to comprehend that information. _'three years'_ "I was in remission, but it seems that it came back…"

"So you've been lying to me?!" there was a pure anger in my loud and stern voice right now. "You've been lying to me all the time?! When did you wanted to tell me, huh?! We're together for five months Alec! When did you wanted to tell me?!"

"I…"

"Would you even tell me if the symptoms weren't back?! Would you?!"

"I don't know…"

"How could you be so selfish?! Tell me!" Alec's shoulders were shaking but I was too mad to care about that now "Don't you trust me?! I trusted you with everything! How could you do this to me Alec?! How?!"

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" Alec ran away, leaving me with all my chaotic thoughts, broken heart and pain in my chest.

Alec was lying to me all the time. And in that moment I was wondering if that was the only thing he lied about.

The last thing my mind noted was that my Alexander was sick.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

The moment I told Magnus about my illness was the moment my beautiful fairytale was done. The hurt and pain in his eyes told me that he must hate me now. When I entered my home I immediately ran to my bedroom and slammed the door as loudly as I could. I couldn't stop tears from running down my face, nor I wanted. The hurt look on Magnus's face was hunting me in my mind.

"What happened?!" Jace rushed inside my room and sat down next to me on the bed. "Alec? Brother?"

"It's over" I whispered.

"What's over?"

"Me and Magnus. It's over." Jace was looking confused at me "I told him about leukemia. It's over."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

How much do you hate me?

Oh! Ktokolwiek zna język polski to zapraszam na opowiadanie "**Jesteśmy jak Romeo i Julia"** autorstwa Karou101. Na razie jest prolog, ale historia ma potencjał. No i jest o Malec'u a ich wszyscy kochamy.

Anyway. The next one will be on Friday night or Saturday morning, so look forward to. There will be more explanation how Magnus reacted on Alec's illness.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	18. Follow your heart

A/N: I know you're probably still pissed off at me for the previous chapter. But I had to do it.

runwithwarlocks: I expected reactions like that. *double evil grin*

kokosz: Twoje życie osobiste nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. Musiałam zacząć bardzo słodko. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że jeśli piszę dramaty to są naprawdę niezłe (np. w TIJTJ)

red wolf: Did you expect me to do otherwise? I needed a good drama, and where's better than breaking up? *evil grin* Yes. Magnus overreacted but he cannot be blamed, can he?

ChopinDaVampire: I know it's sad, but I had to do it.

Bow Tie: Wiedziałam, że nie będzie słodkich minek. Aż tak cię zdenerwował ten rozdział? Wybacz. Ze wszystkim jestem ok, ale jednorożce?

Guest: Jak zwykle? O rany, aż mi smutno z tego powodu.

malecglitterfan: Sorry. But I'm a cruel person, sometimes.

Follower 3: He was harsh yes, but let's say that this chapter will explain it. And that 'creepy snowman' would be creepier if ff would post it properly.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BOW TIE, BECAUSE TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SPEŁNIENIA MARZEŃ PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM!**

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. I love you all! Even if you're mad at me *kisses*

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Trent. Trent is OC.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter XVIII **

"**Follow your heart"**

There was a throbbing pain in my head, more like a hammering. Something was literally riding through my throat. In no time I shot my eyes opened and ran to the bathroom, being really thankful that I didn't trip on my way. Right now I was truly befriending with my toilet, as I was puking my guts out.

"I'm surprised that you made to the bathroom. I left a bucket for you next to your bed" the voice was so familiar to me, but I couldn't fully recognize it. Soon I felt some soothing on my back and that someone got a hold on my hair. "You ok?"

"No…" I groaned, when I finally stopped throwing up. The person behind me helped me wash my mouth. I focused on that person and finally recognize him as my best friend "Ragnor…what are you doing here?"

"Don't remember? So you drunk your ass so badly that you forgot that I dragged you home from "Exotic"?" he was talking so loud, that I had to cover my ears.

"Stop screaming! It hurts"

"I'm not screaming. You have a hangover bro" the vision of Ragnor was still blurted a bit, and I tried to focus on him so badly that my head was hurting more. "You had so much luck that Trent was behind the bar yesterday. Otherwise you could be thrown out from there. What were you even thinking?! Why did you drink? What happened?!"

_Exactly what happened last night?_

I tried to remember something. And the only thing that I saw was Alec standing with tears in front of me. We were fighting over something. Then some words came to my mind.

"_I love you"_

"_I have leukemia"_

Then everything came to me as a clear memory.

_Alec ran away and I was standing frozen gaping in the direction that he went, expecting anything in that moment. The only word I had in my mind was 'LEUKEMIA' it was screaming in my head. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't do anything about it. _

_My boyfriend was sick, deathly sick. _

_I started to scream on the top of my lungs, kicking every rock on my path with a rage. I was furious with Alec that he lied to me. how could he? Didn't he trust me? Didn't he love me? _

_Pretty involuntary my feet started to walk into some direction, a direction familiar to me. _

_There were many people inside, and they were squeezing on the dance floor, but that wasn't the place that I wanted to get to. There I spotted a familiar face that made me smiled a bit. _

"_Haven't seen you for a while buddy, what's up? Where's your other half Ragnor?" _

"_He's not my other half" I grumbled "Give me some vodka"_

"_Magnus you're not 21…"_

"_GIVE IT TO ME! I need a drink, or two or fucking ten. Give me a drink!" Trent placed a glass with vodka in front of me. I needed this. I needed to relax for a bit. To stop feeling the pain in my heart. _

_At some point there was a few empty glasses on the bar and I was saying something to Trent._

"_You believ…ve that….he…he…he was lying to me…" Trent was pouring another glass for me "He's a liar…but I love him"_

"_So what did he do?"_

"_He has leuk…leuk…fuck…leukemia…yeah…he's sick…he's dying…" _

"_I'm so sorry Magnus…"_

"_I love him so much…Love him so much. I don't want him to die. I love him. I love him. I love him…"_

I dropped to the floor next to my bed feeling once again the horrible pain in my chest. Tears were running down my cheek again, making hurt my eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here" Ragnor crouched behind me putting his arms around me. I couldn't stop crying and screaming. At some moment Ragnor turned me around and let me punching his chest. "Let it go. Let it go."

"I love him so much…and he's…he's sick…I love him…I can't…he…"

"It's alright Maggie, it's alright." There was a sound of opening door and I heard some footsteps. Soon there was a voice of my mother above my ear.

"Baby boy…what happened?" she was concerned. I felt stroking on my head as well as some kisses. "Magnus, honey…"

"Mom" my eyes were watered as I looked at her, fear was written all over her face "Alec…Alec…Alec is sick"

"What are you saying baby boy?"

"He has leukemia mom…he has leukemia"

There was silence in the room that was interrupted by my loud sobs. There wasn't any thought in my mind but the word _'leukemia'_.

I didn't know how much time passed, I felt too numb to comprehend my surrounding. The only thing that I was sure about was that I was lying with my head on my mom's knees, while she and Ragnor were soothing my back alternately. They were saying some words to me, but I could care less. The only thoughts in my mind were Alec's face, his illness and my helplessly. I tried to come with something to do, but I wasn't even sure what I supposed to do in a situation like that.

"What sh…should I do?" my voice was hoarse from shouting and crying before. "What should I do now?"

"I can't tell you what to do" started my mom, caressing my cheek in lovingly way "But I think that there's only thing you can do"

"What?"

"Listen here" she patted at my chest "Follow your heart"

…

For the whole weekend I gave myself and Alec time to cool off. And when Monday came I planned to talk to Alexander, just as my mom advised me. While riding to school I tried to make in my mind words that I'd like to tell him. We needed to talk, like truly talk about everything. And that was mine plan for today. But apparently Alec was thinking otherwise.

I haven't seen him it any morning class and it worried me, especially now that I know about his condition. My mind slowly was filling with bad scenarios and that was making me almost shaking with a fear. And a big addition to that was that Alec hadn't return any of my calls since last night, when I called to inform him that _'we need to talk'._

Not only he wasn't returning my calls, nor he was here, but his sister and brother as well were ignoring me. Same goes to Simon and Clarissa. And slowly it started to pissing me off.

"What's wrong?" asked Catarina, as we left history class, and made our way to cafeteria. It was almost lunch break. "Mags?"

"He's not answering my calls" she sighed loudly "And I'm worried. Maybe I should call Maryse?"

"Maybe ask Isabelle or Jace about Alec first than calling his mom" she reasoned me "They will be on lunch. Talk to them"

I decided to go with Catarina's advice and to talk to Lightwood's siblings, and learn why Alec was avoiding me. I knew that it was partly my fault, after all I did snap at him. But I wanted to apologize for my behavior.

When we entered the cafeteria we went straight to our usual table, expecting everyone to be there already. And we were both shocked to find there only Ragnor, Tessa, Jem and William.

"Where're Izzy and Jace?" slipped out of my mouth "And Sheldon…I mean Simon, and Clary?"

"Haven't seen them" said Jem, sipping his orange juice.

"Tess, have you seen them in classes?" inquired Catarina.

"Yes, Isabelle, Simon and Clary were in classes"

"I saw Jace on gym" interrupted Will, stealing French-fries from Tessa.

"Hey! Buy your own!" she snapped at him, and the rest of us rolled eyes at their childish acts.

"Back to the case people" I mused "Where are Lightwoods now?"

All of them shrugged their arms, and Tessa was clearly avoiding my gaze. And that was a sign that she knows something. I sat down in next to her, blocking her view on others. Grabbed her chin and made her look me into eye.

"Spit it out hon. You know something"

"I don't know anything" her voice was filled with pathetic lies.

"Tess, you can't lie. What's going on?" the brown-haired girl took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"Ok…I might heard something in the morning" I stayed quiet and let her continue. "I heard as Izzy was telling Simon that now she and Jace won't be sitting with us, because you and Alec aren't together anymore"

My mind was trying to put those words into one piece. But it seemed that I caught only one part.

'_because you and Alec aren't together anymore' _

It hit me like a huge wave, and thank god that I was sitting still on the chair, otherwise I could end up on the floor from this shock.

_We aren't together? _

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the confusing in my voice was clearly heard "How…why…why we're not together…last time I checked we were a couple. What the hell?"

"Apparently…at least that's what Izzy said…something happened on Saturday night, and that's the reason." Tessa continued "What happened on Saturday?"

"Oh…so…not only he's lying to me but now deciding about dumping me? He's so… damn it!" my fist hit the table hard. I turned my gaze to Catarina "Now I'm going to make him talk to me"

…

After school I went to Lightwood's place, to try…no to demand to talk to Alexander. We needed to sort everything out. Something like we have couldn't end, not like this. I believed that we could do something about it. and if not, at least I wanted an explanation why he was lying to me. Of course I had a feeling that he was simply scared to tell, and I understood it. Well, more my mom made me understand it, but still I needed answers from Alec.

I was knocking for a good few minutes, but no one was answering. I considered even shouting to Alec, but some of his neighbors were looking weirdly at me already. So at that point I decided to go back home with hurt feelings.

The same scheme was repeated by me for a few days. Izzy and Jace were successfully avoiding me in school, as well as they avoided my friends. I was filling Alec's voicemail with millions messages every day, that he probably wasn't listening even to. But I couldn't stop calling him. I wasn't even that mad anymore, but I simply missed him.

"_Please call me back finally Alec. I just want to talk" _

The day was going and going and I couldn't wait to get out of the school, to go to Lightwood's place again. My friends were looking with a pity at me, telling me that maybe I should just wait patiently for a reaction from Alec, but I couldn't just sit and wait. I needed to see him.

Once again I found myself on Lightwood's doorstep, and knocked a few times. And sweet lord, I was fully surprised when someone opened the door for me.

"Magnus?" the little boy with glasses smiled ghostly at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to Alec? Please" Max's smile dropped down "Please Max, I just want to talk to him"

"He doesn't want to see anyone. I'm sorry" tears were building up in my eyes, but with blinking I managed to stop them from falling

"Then tell me…is he ok?" Max only nodded "Can you give him something from me?"

"Sure" I took out a paper from my bag and pen, and started to write down. If Alec doesn't want to talk in person to me, than maybe this would work. After a few minutes I finished and passed the letter to the younger boy "I'll give it to him. You have my word"

"Thanks Max." my voice was interrupted by loud thunder. It seems that it's gonna rain today. "Bye"

* * *

**ALEC POV**

_Dear Alexander, _

_I should start this letter with strong words that will express my anger. But I can't. I simply can't._

_I miss you. It's been almost a week since I saw you for the last time. And I miss you so badly. I miss the way you smile, the way you blush, the way your eyes are shining when you see me. I miss your hand that fits so perfectly with mine, as it was made for it. I miss your voice. I miss your look. I miss our talks. _

_I simply miss __YOU_

_I'm mad, but not because you're sick. No! I'm mad because you've been lying to me. Whenever I asked you if you're 'ok' you were lying. But I try to understand. You were scared. God knows I probably would be scared as well. But that doesn't change that you were lying to me. _

_It's hard to speak your heart in a letter. _

_I wish you could talk to me. I don't want us to be end. _

_I love you. I didn't lie then. I love you._

_I will wait till you'll be ready to talk to me. _

_Love you _

_Magnus._

When I read his letter, tears were running down my cheeks. I knew that he deserves an explanation and more. I owned him that.

Finally I gathered a courage to do what I have to.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

The rain was pouring outside madly. Thunders appeared here and there. I was watching Project Runway and talk to Ragnor over the phone.

"You think he'll call you?" my friend asked.

"I hope so" there was a ring bell to the door which totally surprised me. There was a storm outside. Who could it be?

"Magnus honey, open the door" my mom shouted from the kitchen "I'm busy"

Slowly I made my way to the door, but the person I saw when I opened them was the last I'd expect here in that moment. Hell I'd expect even my dad sooner than him.

Right in front of me was standing Alexander Lightwood, shaking like a leaf. Rain was falling down from his damped hair.

"Ragnor…I'll call you later" I hung up, ignoring my friend's protest and with pretty shocked gaze I was looking at him "Alexander…"

"H…Hi…" he stuttered.

I took a good look on him. Water was running down his leather jacket. His nose and cheeks were rosy. And that shaking woke me up from my shock.

"Come on in! You're soaked!" I pulled him inside, and before he had a chance to say anything I dragged him upstairs to my bedroom. From my closet I picked some sweatpants as well as a bigger shirt. Then I pushed him to the bathroom, giving him a clean towel. "Dry yourself first"

A few minutes later, Alec walked out of the bathroom with my clothes on and a pile of his damped clothes in his hands. I took them from him and went to put them into a dryer. As I returned Alec was sitting down on my bed and drying his hair with a towel. Once I closed the door I sat on the chair in front of him. For a while neither of us said anything. We just stared at one another.

"I'm sorry" we said in unison and laughed at that as well. It was so great to hear his laugh again, to have him so close again.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you darling" I started, moving myself to sat down next to him on the bed. I didn't dare to touch him yet "I was just shocked…I'm sorry"

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't lie…not that long…" Alec lowered his head, clearly avoiding my eyes "It's just…I was scared of telling you. I mean…I never expected that we will last that long so I'd have to tell you. I thought that you'll only play me and then leave me"

It surprised me, how low he thought about me.

"Hell…I wasn't even expecting in the first place that you will take an interest in me. I thought that for the rest of my life you'll be my secret crush" no matter how much my heart filled with warmness at those word I was still hurt "And then you showed up on my way, you started to like me, you showed that you're interest in me. We started dating…and with every day I was falling more for you. And I wanted to feel happy for the first time in my life. And with you I feel happy every day. I didn't want to ruin this perfect fairytale. But I knew that once you'll find out…it'll be over." Alec took a few deep breaths before he continued "Everyone was telling me to tell you the truth about myself. But I couldn't. I couldn't. even when you trusted me with your deepest secrets, about your dad and Oliver…I couldn't bring myself to tell you about cancer. You have no idea how terrible I felt whenever I had to lie to you. But then you said that you love me…and it broke me. I couldn't lie to you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you" he looked me into eyes "When I told you I saw the hurt in your eyes and it was killing me. I know I hurt you badly and there isn't anything I can do to ease your pain. And I'm truly sorry for this. And I fully understand if you hate me right now and if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Now wait a minute" I interrupted him "Alexander…it's true you hurt me, because you've been lying to me. But I could never hate you." My hands found their way on Alec's cheeks, as I forced him to look me into eyes "I love you too much to hate you or to hold a grudge against you. You are a foolish boy Alexander for thinking that I could hate you. You've changed me Alexander. With you I'm a better person. You showed me that I can truly love someone, that I don't have to be afraid to loving another people. I love you so much"

Tears shined in Alec's blue eyes, some of them ran down his cheek. I removed them with kisses. Finally I pressed gently my lips to his. The kiss was filled with passion, longing, even salty taste of tears. When we pulled away I kept my hand on his cheek.

"I love you darling. I don't care that you're sick. I'd love you even if you'd be missing a leg or hand." He smiled a little "I love you and nothing can change it"

"I love you too" Alec's voice was shy, but yet you could hear sincerity in it. god only knows how fast my heart was beating in that moment. "I love you Magnus"

Alexander threw his arms around my middle, burying his face in my chest. My arms sneaked around his back, my chin on the top of his head. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, with a silence between us. The only sound that was heard were our heartbeats and soft breaths.

"Can I stay the night with you?" Alec asked in a small voice. I looked down on him, pressing my forehead to his.

"Of course you can honey" my boy smiled shyly to me "Does your family knows you're here?"

"No…" he whispered "I sneaked out"

"Call your mom then" I handed him my phone.

Finally we were lying in my bed, under covers. Laced hands, tangled legs. Face turned to each other's so close that we almost touched by noses.

"How badly is it?" I asked. "Leukemia, how badly?"

"My doctor says that if symptoms won't lower in the next few weeks I'll start chemo again." I raised my eyebrow. "I stopped taking chemo after six months, because I went into a remission. And it was like that for over two years."

"Mhm…" I made a pause "Known that Alexander, that I won't leave you. I will be at your side with every step of the way. Sure it'll be hard, but we will handle it as long as we're together. I'll be there for you."

"Thank you" his voice was quiet.

"Just…promise me one thing" he was slightly surprised "Just promise me…no more secrets and no more lies"

"I promise" he started, squeezing my hand and then the placed it over his heart. "I won't lie to you or keep a secret from you ever again. I'm going to trust you with everything now."

"Good" we shared a sweet kiss "I love you Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus"

With that we fell asleep in each other's arms. And I was grateful that I followed my heart. Because now, with Alec here in my arms, I knew that we will be alright.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See...I resolved it. And I hope you like the way I did it?

The next one will be on Tuesday as always.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	19. Back to the love paradise

A/N: Hello, how are you

At first I have to say that it was difficult for me to write this chapter, because I didn't have a tiny idea what to write in it. Honestly. I know what will be in the next chapter and I even planned some later as well. But with this...it's a pure writing whatever came to my mind at that second. Without the deeper thinking. In my country we say 'na żywioł' so yeah. Hope you'll like it

runwithwarlocks: You're right, it's a bit similar to 'A walk to remember'. Should I be afraid of that dagger?

red wolf: Yep, they are. Yes, we should hope for it.

Guest: Glad you like it

Bow Tie: Ha! Widzisz, wciąż umiem zaskakiwać ludzi :D I nie ma za co. A co do jednorożcy...to nie lubię ich.

kokosz: Jakże jestem przeszczęśliwa, że mi wybaczasz :D

malecglitterfan: Yes they are. I know right. His reaction couldn't be anything else.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are wonderful people and I love every single one of you.

The characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Ellie. Ellie is all mine.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XIX **

"**Back to the love paradise"**

There was something warm pressed to my body. Something warm and familiar. As my mind was getting more coherent with every second I was feeling more things. My surrounding was soft and silk. And something smooth and really warm tightened on my chest. Something too familiar.

"Isabelle get out of my bed!" I growled, not opening my eyes yet.

"Do I resemble your sister that much?" the voice behind me was hoarse but at the same time melodic. More, the voice was familiar to me for sure. My eyes shot open and I jolted on the bed.

"Magnus? What are you doing in my bed?!" the said boy opened one eye on me and a devious smile crept on his face.

"Technically baby you're in my bed" he yawned and circled his arm on my own. "And now lay back down so we could sleep more"

I looked around the room we were in. Definitely it wasn't mine. As far as I know I don't have so colorful walls, yellow sheets on bed and so many clothes hanging here and there. It was Magnus's room and I was sleeping in his bed with him. Then it hit me, memories from last night came like a wave at me. His letter, my and his tears. Forgiving, promises, falling asleep into each other's arms. My cheeks became warmer in one second. I was sleeping in one bed with my boyfriend.

"You're not coming back to sleep, are you darling?" he sat up on the bed and stretched his arms, letting his too tight, red sleeping shirt to roll up, so I could see his muscles "Good morning"

Magnus started to lean to me, clearly wanting to kiss me. Automatically I clasped a hand over my mouth and he looked at me confused.

"I have a morning breath. First cleaning my mouth then kissing, ok?" after he sighed and rolled his eyes on me, he got up from the bed. We started to going to the bathroom, me following him. And I couldn't not look on his slim, long legs covered by silk blue pajama pants. Inside Magnus looked through two cabinets and after a while he handed me a brand new green toothbrush.

"I keep a few in case my friends stay over and forget their own"

After we finished he dragged me back to his bedroom and pushed me on the bed. Next he straddled my hips. Then he kissed me furiously on the mouth. It was a really, really long kiss and I had a feeling that I'm going to faint from a lack of air. But when we pulled away we were both in a similar state, panting, flushed and me blushing madly.

"Now that's a proper good morning" he said, lying down next to me with head on my chest.

"Shouldn't we…um…get up and get dressed?" I inquired.

"What for? It's Saturday baby. Relax and stay in the bed till midday"

"And what we'll be doing in a bed for such a long time?" Magnus raised himself on his arms and smirked at me.

"I have a few ideas" he winked at me making me blush more.

"Wha…" I couldn't even finish, when he hovered me and crashed his lips onto mine.

The cat-like eyed boy spread my legs with his knee and without breaking the kiss he kneeled between them. When I was lacking of the air I smacked his arm and Magnus pulled away. But he recovered faster than me. Magnus moved his delicious lips on my neck and nibbled, bit, sucked. He did everything I ever could dream of, and with that he granted a loud moan from me. Boy, I was fully embarrassed because of it, but he seemed to like that sound. More he almost purred when I did it again, after he licked the spot on my neck, that for sure will have a big, red hickey on.

"I love it when you do it baby" his hands were roaming my chest under a shirt and I was praying in the silence so I won't get hard right now.

"Mmmmmm…" it slipped out of my mouth.

"You like it? Than how about with no shi…"

"Boys you're up?" Magnus's mom stepped into his room, making me push Magnus away from me. He clearly didn't like it.

"Mom…" Magnus growled.

"I'm so sorry boys" I must have been red on my face right now. Red as tomato, or even more. "Erm…am…I've brought Alec's clothes. They're dry and…yeah…I'll leave you…" she went out but a second later she came back in placing my clothes and some towels on the edge of the bed. Then she almost ran away.

"Parents…" Magnus exclaimed after she closed the door "Worst timing ever"

I could only laugh at it, granting a small glare from my boyfriend.

"I guess it means that our nice mood is off" there was a simple nod from my side "Thought so. Why don't you go to take a shower first and I'll find you some clean shirt"

"But no glitter!"

"Yeah sure. Not ready for the glitter. Got it sunshine!"

After showers we made our way downstairs for a breakfast.

"Hon, what do you prefer? Eggs or something else?"

"Whatever you do, just without tomatoes"

"You can't eat them? Allergic?" Magnus's mom asked.

"No. They just don't do good with my meds. Makes me…nauseous " Magnus just nodded and smiled a little.

"No tomatoes. Got it."

"So what's your plans for today boys?" asked the older woman.

"Staying here?" Mags looked at me smirking, as he started to eat his eggs.

"Sure, but at three I need to go to church." Both of them looked confused at me. "I have a therapy session. It's not really a therapy session. It's just a bunch of kids that gather and talk about everything…yeah…"

"Sure" Magnus mused "I'll drive you darling"

…

"Pick you up at five?" Magnus asked when he parked in front of the church.

"You don't have to. I can call mom or dad"

"Nonsense" he interrupted "I'll pick you up and then we can go to yours and watch some movies?"

"I like that"

We got out of the car and my eyes spotted Ellie sitting on the stairs chatting with a guy from our group. Magnus grabbed my hand in his and pulled me closer to himself. Next he leaned down and captured my lips with his. And for the first time I wasn't embarrassed to kiss him in public. I was proud of it. My arms sneaked around his back pressing him even closer than he already was. After a while we heard a sound of choking and that made us pull away. To be honest I wasn't so surprised when I found Ellie standing behind us smirking.

"Hey Ellie" said Magnus.

"Hey yourself"

"I'll be going then" he winked at me "I love you darling"

"I love you too"

"Olala… I love you oooh I love you too" Ellie tried to mimic our voices when Magnus drove away.

"Shut up El" I threw my arm around her and we made our way to the church.

"So…" she started "You're back to the love paradise?"

"Yep"

"Good" there was a genuine smile on her lips "So he's good with your sickness?"

"He said that he won't leave me. That he'll be there for me. I believe him" Ellie held me by my elbow before we went inside, making me look confused at her "What?"

"I'm glad you're happy and that Magnus will be there for you"

"Yeah…me too"

After the meeting me and Ellie waited outside, since it ended earlier.

"Ok El, what's with the long face?" she looked at me puzzled "You've been quiet for two hours. It's not normal"

"It's nothing honey-bee" I looked meaningfully at her "It's just I broke up with Drake. And he was supposed to take me at the dance in his school. And I even bought a new dress for it and now I don't have anywhere to wear it"

"Oh…um…" I stuttered "What happened with Drake?"

"He was a dick and he offended you. So clearly I can't go out with him" Ellie laced our hands together "No one can offend my friends"

It shocked me that she broke up with him because of me. but on the other hand I'd do the same.

"Anyway…it bugged me the whole meeting. What's with the shirt?" she gestured on my tight, red shirt with '_be my love'_ written on in white. "You went shopping without me? It's nice but you don't wear colors, so…"

"It's Magnus's"

"So now you're sharing clothes? It's that serious?" she smirked and eyed me.

"No. I just slept at his place last night and he lent it to me" in one moment Ellie's eyes went wide open and she opened her mouth in a shock.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood…you slept with your smoky hot boyfriend and I don't know about it?! You should tell that immediately" she rambled too loud

"I don't get…"

"Was he good? Were you top or bottom? You were protected right?" in one moment it hit me what she was implied and sweet lord I didn't know that I can be red that much.

"Ellie! We didn't…" she didn't look convinced "We haven't had sex. We just slept in one bed but no sex"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!" Ellie couldn't stop blinking at me while she still had her mouth opened "You…and your smoky hot boyfriend who's totally sex on legs…slept in one bed…next to each other…and…and nothing happened? No sex? No touching? No blow job?"

"No…" I whispered blushing even more if that was possible "We just make out in the morning"

"A ha! Something happened!"

"But his mom walked on us" she raised her hands into air and shook her head.

"O jeez…parents…worst timing ever"

"Magnus told the same" she laughed at that and soon I followed her.

"He was right"

"Do you think he wants to? You know…with me…" sometimes it bugged me whether Magnus wanted to something more with me. But he never tried to force me or implied that he wants it. Sure we make out, even we had hot make outs. We touched everything what's under shirts. Even before our '_break up'_ we get the step with taking our shirts off. But nothing more. Nothing below the belt. And it got me thinking if he wanted to do it something more.

"Maybe he waits for you to be ready?" she inquired

"Maybe"

"Are you even ready?"

"To be honest" she nodded "I don't know"

"But remember don't do anything you don't want to, ok?" I only smiled at that.

Soon Magnus pulled over and we headed off.

"Hey Magnus?" he looked over at me with a question in his eyes "Wanna go out to some club tonight?"

"Excuse me?" he was clearly surprised "Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"I'm serious" he still wasn't taking me serious "I thought that lately you've been doing so much for me…" he wanted to say something but I shushed him "And I know you weren't on any party for a long time. And I was thinking that maybe we could go tonight. We could take our friends as well…you know Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Ellie, Ragnor, Tessa, Cate, Jem, even Will if you want. A great night with our friends?"

"You really wanna go?" he asked when he parked outside my home.

"Yep. We need some fun"

"Well if that's what you wish for. Then yeah, let's go to some club"

…

After all I found Ellie a place to wear her new, short, silk black dress. She was having blast, I could tell. She was dancing with Will. My siblings and Magnus's friends were dancing as well.

"Come on, let's dance" I heard my boyfriend's voice behind me. his sweet breath was caressing my neck, making me shiver. In no time he dragged me on the dance floor and I couldn't even protest.

The song was fast, really melodic. I could even tell that I heard it one time because Magnus had it on his Ipod. He placed his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to himself. We were pressed to one another so close that nothing more could be placed between us. I could feel every single muscle that he had under his pink shirt and silver vest.

"Told you, you can dance" he whispered to me, before he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Only with…with you" my hand sneaked into his spiked hair and tugged it, getting a moan from Magnus. He looked me in the eyes and I think I surprised him when I captured his lips with mine. Not every day Alec Lightwood was for PDA. But with every day I was getting more and more comfortable with it. And I wanted to show him more, even if I wasn't entirely sure about it. "Let's go back home…my parents and Max are out"

Magnus pulled away from me and looked confused at me.

"You don't feel good?" there was worry written on his face.

"No…I wanna go home with you" the confusing came back on his face. I must have been red, dark red on my face now. "You know…you…me…alone…my bedroom…"

"Oh…oh…" finally he got the point but the confusing didn't disappear. Magnus dragged me to the bathroom and once inside we spotted some guy "You get out"

"It's a public place"

"Get out" the other guy eventually went out and Magnus locked the door. Then he turned to me and for a while he was only looking into my eyes trying to find something, though I didn't know what. "Where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…you…me…alone… your bedroom? You really want it? Tonight?" his voice was filled with surprise "You sure?"

"Ye…yeah…" there wasn't much convincing in my voice but I wanted to do something for him.

"Really?" I simply nod. Magnus came closer to me so now we were standing almost chest to chest. The other boy placed a hand on my chest and was slowly trailing it down straight to my belt. When he opened it my breath was hitching, I closed my eyes and I was waiting. But nothing came. When I opened my eyes Magnus was standing a bit away from me. "I can't"

"What?"

"Nor you or I are ready" this time I was confused "Alec I want our first time to be perfect, hell laugh at me but I want it to be magical. Not in a rush. We both need to be ready. And I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet"

"I think I'm not ready too, yet" To be honest I really wasn't ready yet. As I was thinking more about it. Magnus smiled warmly at me and caressed my cheek.

"I love you so much baby. And when we will make love it will be magical"

"I know. I love you too"

Even if we're not making a physical love yet, I know that we love each other's. That we have our own love paradise.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Also, I'm looking for someone who can write in french, who knows french. I don't trust translators and I need some help in the story.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	20. La vie en rose

A/N: Hello, how's your week?

red wolf: I can imagine it was hilarious. Well you know, it's a parent's instinct to walk exactly on hot moments of their kids. I missed Ellie here, so I had to bring her back.

Bow Tie: To się cieszę, że lubisz takie rozdziały. Ellie już taka jest. Zawsze ma najlepsze teksty.

runwithwarlocks: Yes, yes you should. *wink*

malecglitterfan: I know, right? She's the best. Well sorry, but his mom had to stop it.

kokosz: Ja też lubię "Who You Are" jedno z moich ulubionych ff. A co do tego co obie z Blue chcecie, to powiedzmy, że...a zresztą przekonasz się sama.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are marvelous. And I love you all.

This chapter is dedicated to Blue Daisiess for her help and to Kokosz who demanded some part of this chapter.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare.

The dialog between Tony (Magnus) and Marie (Lacey) comes from a movie "West Side Story" from 1961

Edited: Thank you From. The. Blue. Of. Her. Eyes for your help. in French

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter XX**

"**La vie en rose"**

Ms. Blackwell was sending daggers through her eyes on me as I was holding Lacey by her hand.

"_I- I didn't believe hard enough." I said_

"_Loving is enough"_

"_Not here. They won't let us be"._

"_Then we'll run away."_

"_Yeah, we can."_

Lacey smiled and bated her eyelashes on me, as she fixed her red short dress.

"And now Magnus you're bringing her palms to your lips kiss them and then you look at her with a loving gaze, caressing her cheek sweetly" Ms. Blackwell was saying "Then you're grabbing her waist and drawing her closer to yourself, leaning down and kissing her passionately." We just nodded "Ok. People. Back on your places. And action"

"_Yeah, we can" _

I brought Lacey's palms up to my lips and kissed them, next I did I Ms. Blackwell said, drew her closer than kiss her. But the so-called kiss wasn't any special nor long.

"Stop!" we pulled away from each other "Magnus. Can you put a little effort in this? The kiss supposed to be passionately. And this…you didn't even try"

"Well I'm sorry! Sorry that I can't kiss her passionately if she's not a hot blue-eyed guy" I snapped at our teacher. She glared me, her face showed a pure anger. But I couldn't care more about it.

"Everyone take five!"

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Catarina came closer to me and pulled me to the side. Once we were away from the rest she shoved me on the chair and sat next to me "Spit it out honey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" my voice was lowered.

"Hon, you're growling. So obviously something is not ok. Besides I know you better than you know yourself" she patted my knee "So? Once again. What's wrong? You tell me? Or do you want me to tickle you here and now?"

"Ok! No tickling! I tell you" she smirked at me and went quiet "It's Alec"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He feels more tired every day" Cate grabbed my hand and squeezed it in a comfort manner "weaker…"

"That's why he's not in school?" I just nodded

"I miss him. You know. You probably think I'm stupid or so, because I miss him and it's only three days. But I can't stop it. I want to be with him every second"

"It's because you love him. truly love him. You care about him. And…" she lowered his voice "He's sick…so it's normal for you to spend as much time with him as you can"

"And because of this stupid fucking play I haven't seen him since Sunday" I crossed my arms on chest glaring Ms. Blackwell as she was talking to the crew. "I simply miss him"

"But hey" she started placing her head on my shoulder "You have the last rehearsal in this week tomorrow and Friday night is free for you. You'll see it'll pass so fast that you won't even realize it. and then you can have your time with Alec"

"I hope so"

…

"Magnus? Voudrais-tu présenter ton travail maintenant?"

"Oui" I went in the front of the class, smiling to Madame Jean-Aux. She smiled back and shushed the rest of kids. "La Tour Eiffel est la plus grande attraction touristique de Paris. Elle a été construite pour commémorer le centième anniversaire de la Révolution Française..."

In this very moment some of Alec's words came to my mind and a really great plan started to form in my head. But I knew that I can't do it without help.

…

They were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. All of them eating, smiling, talking. Jace was throwing his French fries at Isabelle and Simon couldn't stop laughing at them, getting a death glare from Izzy. Tessa and Jem as always were stoic, simply eating. Clary was drawing something. Will was flirting with some girl from tenth grade who sat next to us. Cate and Ragnor were talking about upcoming prom.

"There you are sparkles" Jace mused as I sat down next to Jem with my tray.

"Nice to see you too Jace"

"oooh. Jace? no Goldilocks? Golden boy? Wonder boy? Damn…is this some alternative world?" he was looking at me puzzled "You're being nice to me? What do you want?"

"I need your help"

"Ha! Knew it! You're not nice to me without any reason" I just rolled my eyes "So what's this about huh?"

"I want to make a surprise for Alec. On Friday night. And I need yours and Izzy's help" the dark haired girl looked over me when I spoke her name, giving me a quizzical look "I'm going to prepare a romantic evening for me and Alexander. And you're going to help me in that"

"I'm in!" Izzy squeaked, removing the last fry from her hair. "What do you need me to do? I can totally help with cooking…"

"NO!" Jace, Simon and Clary interrupted at once "Man, I'll do everything you want just don't let her near the kitchen ok?"

"Um…sure…um…" Alec did say that Izzy is a total disaster when it comes to cooking but I thought that he's joking. Clearly he wasn't. "Izzy you need to keep Alec in his room so he couldn't see. Emm…is there any place at your home that we could do it? You know so we could have a bit privacy?"

"How about at the attic. It's big enough and all we need to do is clean a bit"

"Awesome. So, will you help me Jace?"

"Sure I'll help"

…

I started with simple things, like deciding what we would eat. Remembering what Alec can't eat because it may get him nauseous, I finally picked the dish. The next came decorations. After an almost whole night of making them I could take them to a local copy-place. When it was printed the half work was done. Then I get a text from Jace that he finished cleaning the attic so I could go and placed the items.

"What is that?" the blonde asked, as we finished setting the small, round table.

"That's a gramophone. People used to listen music on it" he was giving me weird glances, but didn't comment it further.

"And this, where do you want them?" I looked over at him and thought for a second.

"This one" I took one of them from the box "Here. And this here. Oh this one has to be in the middle, yeah…"

After an hour we finally finished. Now I only had to warm the dinner and change my clothes.

In the kitchen we approached Maryse and Robert.

"So…I'm taking kids to my mom" said Mrs. Lightwood "And Robert is staying at his friend's place not far from here. So if anything call Robert, understand Magnus?"

"Sure Mrs. Lightwood"

"Then have fun"

After they went out there was only me, Mr. Lightwood and Alec in the house. Robert helped me placed the dinner in the attic and went for Alexander.

I checked one last time if everything was at the proper place. And then I was waiting for my boy to give him one of the best nights in his life.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

The past two days were weird, and not because I was sitting home for whole week already, but because my family was acting really strange. Not only they, and by they, I mean Jace and Isabelle, were whispering around. But also mom and dad seemed to be in this conspiracy as well. And I had a feeling that even Max was in that, whatever that was it. Today was the weirdest, Isabelle was sitting with me since she came back from school, not even letting me step one foot outside my room. Jace didn't even come to say hello. Max was avoiding me as well and it was a lot suspicious to me. And to add more strange things to it, Magnus hadn't text me back since last night. It worried me, because he never done that before. He always texted me at least five times in a day, including days that we've seen each other. And slowly it was starting to annoy me, because I had something to tell him.

I called him like tenth times today and sweet lord I could swear that I hear that annoying song he has for me. But once again I was ignored by Magnus and that make me throw a pillow against the door. A second later the door opened and dad stepped into the room.

"Whatever that pillow did to you?" he picked it up and came to the edge of my bed. "Get up Alec, I have…something for you"

"What?"

"Just get up and come with me, ok?"

Eventually I went with dad, trying to understand this. But I was clueless, when he directed me to our attic that I wasn't in for about three years.

"Dad what is this about?"

"You shall see" he knocked three times on the door, making me more confused that I was before. I didn't know what should I expect but this was not what I even dreamed of. From the attic stepped out no one else than my sparkly, glittery boyfriend.

Magnus was wearing black skinny jeans, white dress shirt with a black tie. And a black suit jacket with a small amount of golden glitter on the edges of sleeves. He looked absolutely gorgeous. His hair were down, a minimal make-up, only a bit of an eyeliner. He was smiling to me and I didn't even realize that my dad left us alone, more, he left the house.

"Good evening darling" his smooth voice was like a music for my ears. Magnus took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kiss lightly. Then he led me inside. But the view I witnessed there was nothing that I ever saw.

On the middle of the attic stood a small, round table, covered by a white tablecloth. The table was set for two people. Candles were in the middle of it, lighting the place in a romantic way. In the corner was a gramophone placed on the old wooden cabinet. But the most amazing things were posters or photos, from far I couldn't tell for sure, that were hanging on the walls. Slowly I went closer to look at them. They were black-and-white posters of some places, that I recognized immediately. At one of them was the Eiffel Tower, at the other was The Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre Pyramid. And finally in the middle wall hanged the skyline of Paris on the Seine at the night with the city lights mirrored on the river.

I was truly mesmerized by all this.

"One day I'll take you there, so we could see all of this in person" Magnus whispered to my ear, and my stomach filled with butterflies then. Felling shivers down my spine I turned around to him and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was full of passion and love. When we pulled away, we were looking into each other's eyes. "Je t'aime mon amour"

"Je t'aime également"

Magnus drew a chair for me and went to put some music on. I didn't know that song, but the only thing I knew that it's old. After that he took his place across me and took lids from dishes off.

"I hope you will like it" he smiled shyly to me, and that was something new.

"What's that?" I looked over at the plate with some kind of cake. But the more I was looking at it the more ingredients I could recognize.

"It's a tart with asparagus and bacon. It supposed to have tomatoes as well, but I know you can't eat them. And I didn't want to go with frog legs or snails…" he grimaced "But still I hope you'll like it. Bon appetite darling"

"Bon appetite"

The food was truly tasty, Magnus did a good job.

"What's with the all this?" I asked "Why?"

"I wanted us to have a fancy date"

"Mhm…" he smirked at me "And why do I have this feeling that Isabelle was a part of it? As she wasn't letting me out of my room"

"She was. Just like the rest of your family honey" I laughed a bit "I bribed them into helping me. And then I sent them away. So we could have some privacy"

"So we're alone? For a whole night?" he only nodded, making me blush slightly.

I was observing him in a candle light. The flame was mirroring in his golden-green eyes making them more sparkly than they were already. He was truly beautiful and I was wondering what I've ever done to deserve such an amazing guy.

"There's something I want to tell you" Magnus looked at me confused "I'm not really good in this…but I found something lately that I wanted to tell you because it describes it better than my own words. Just don't laugh ok?" he only nodded.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."(*)_

"It's beautiful sweetheart, so beautiful" there were tears in his eyes. In no time he got up from his chair and came closer to me. "Can I have this dance?"

"Of course"

Magnus went to change the music, still I didn't know what was playing in the background, though the voice of a woman was familiar to me, I must have heard her before. Magnus placed his hand on my hips and the other he connected with mine. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder blade and we started to dancing. It was a slow, melodic song. It was surprising how easily it was for me to dance with Magnus. And here with him somehow I knew what moves I should do or how to place my arm, or foot.

Magnus moved his face closer to mine, so now we were sticking by our cheeks. He placed our laced hands on his chest and started to sing to my ear.

I didn't listen to the rest of the song, because I was too much in a dreamy state already. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his head, and let him do whatever he pleased with me.

"I love you Magnus" I whispered to his ear "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby"

"Then show me" I think my words got him surprised. He pulled away from me and gaped at me. and I couldn't really blame him. Not so long ago we sort of talked about how we're not ready, but I was. And I was sure that I want to do it. Tonight.

"Alexander…"

"I want you to make love to me tonight" he still was fully surprised. I brought his hand to my heart "I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yes…" a beautiful smile played on his lips, before he crushed his onto mine. This kiss however didn't last long. "I'm ready"

…

This time I led Magnus to my bedroom. Once inside we didn't rush into anything. We started simple, with kissing. Magnus's delicious lips connected with mine, and not long after his talented tongue was almost dancing with mine inside my mouth. Every time we kissed my knees were all jelly. With shaky hands I started to slide down his jacket to the floor. Magnus pulled away from me and moved his lips on my neck. I titled my head back a bit just to give him a better access, fully knowing that in the morning there will be some hickeys on. In the same time, he slowly was unzipping my old-worn hoodie. And eventually he took it off from me, throwing it to the floor. Now I was standing in front of him in his red shirt that I never gave him back. My hands once again went to him and very slowly I untied his tie, Magnus was smiling playfully making my cheeks red. After that I unbuttoned his shirt, button after button, taking my time. Finally Magnus stood bare-chested in front of me. And the view was breathtaking. His caramel skin was inviting me to touch it. My fingers moved on their own, and now I was tracing a line of his muscles with a subtle touch. The cat-eyed boy moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and I let him take it off of me.

"So beautiful" he whispered, pushing me lightly to the edge of my bed. Fully understanding his attempt, I laid down in the middle of it. Magnus smirked at me and crawled on top of me. "Are you really sure? It's gonna hurt…I'm not prepared. I don't have any lube…"

"Second drawer" there was a bit of embarrassment in my voice, when I pointed at the corner of my room "In the back, under shirts"

With a slightly quizzical look he got up and went into that direction. When he turned around to me again there was a smirk plastered on his face.

"So you've planned it?" he joked.

"I knew that at some point we will get to this step" Magnus placed the bottle on my nightstand as well as protection "Don't use it." I pointed at condom "I wanna feel everything"

"As you wish my love"

Once again our lips connected into a sweet kiss. My hands started to roaming Magnus's chest, learning every line, every mark. His hands were doing the same on my chest. When Magnus disconnected our lips he moved his onto my neck, and trailed a path down my chest making me moan. Whenever I did it I could feel on my skin that he's smiling. One of my hand sneaked into his loose hair and tugged them. This time it was him who moaned against my stomach. He stopped his kisses at the waistband of my jeans and looked up at me, keeping his hand on the button. I nodded in an approval. Gradually he was sliding down my jeans leaving me only in my black boxers. Soon he removed his own jeans as well. From our fully nudity stopped us now only an underwear. Magnus's eyes darkened when he saw my hardness, but he was in the same state as I. And that made my body on fire. His every touch burned me, but I was welcoming that feeling with open arms. I craved for more of it and so my guy. He hooked his thumbs inside my boxers and once again looked up at me.

When we finally were both naked there was a time for an admiration. The beauty of Magnus's body was undescribed. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. He was perfect. Every shape, every line of his body was ideal.

There were moans, hisses, even purrs with every touch that we gave to each other's. It was like we were learning by heart the body of the other. I did that for sure.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful" he whispered against my skin "Heavenly beautiful"

His words made me flushed and I felt more tingling in my stomach. With every kiss and every touch of his, my heartbeat got quicker, my breath hitched. My body screamed for more and more. And more he did. When he took me in his mouth I thought it's the edge for me.

I was letting him get me higher and higher in this bliss.

Finally after the long preparation we both were ready.

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise my love"

"I trust you"

There weren't words that could describe the feeling when we finally connected into an act of a physical love. When the pain eventually gone I felt the most amazing pleasure. We were moaning our names, muttering love declaration during it. And then we reached our climax together, holding hands.

After the whole act we laid into each other's arms, covered by sweat and ecstasy form it.

Our love making was a truly bliss.

…

In the morning I was the one who woke up first. When I opened my eyes I was granted with the most beautiful view in a whole world. My boyfriend, the love of my life was lying next to me, with an arm thrown at my hips. He was lightly snoring and that made me smile. I could get used to this view in every morning. But I knew that it won't last long.

I was making subtle touches on his arm, trying to not wake him up. But I failed on it.

"Good morning darling" his voice was a bit hoarse, and I think it's his morning thing.

"Good morning"

"How do you feel?" now he was fully awake, looking at me with his loving eyes filled with affection.

"Amazing"

"Yes…our night was amazing. And…thank you. I feel honored that I was your first" he brushed his lips over my palm "I love you"

"There's something I need to tell you" Magnus's eyes were now looking suspicious at me. "I promised that I won't keep any secrets from you"

"What is it baby?"

"I didn't want to tell you yesterday…I didn't want to ruin such a wonderful night…" his eyes went into that concerned mode that I witnessed lately a few times.

"Alexander…what's…"

"I'm starting chemo in four days"

* * *

**(*) the fragment comes from the Sonnet XVII of Pablo Neruda. All rights belongs to the author**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Should I change the rating to "M". I'm not sure is this, not full sexual scene is a material for "Mature" or still it can be "T".

Do you hate me for the ending? (I couldn't stop myself from giving something bad at the end)

The next one will be on Tuesday

Oh! I do hope that whatever I post in French was good. If not, please PM me so I could correct it.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of Love

Intoxic


	21. We need to be there for him

A/N: Hello! Had a good weekend?

malecglitterfan: Glad that you liked the cute part. And come on, I wouldn't be myself if I didn't place something bad in the chapter.

kokosz: Widzisz, ja zawsze mogę zaskoczyć :D Cieszę sie, że było to urocze dla ciebie.

runwithwarlocks: Are you from Germany? Ah, so your girlfriend has a great taste in music. Give her my best! Wish you have an account we could talk more.

red wolf: I'm really happy that you liked the whole 'romantic' part. And yes, you should now by now that I love to put drama here and there, even in sweet chapters.

ChopinDaVampire: That's great!

BowTie : Też tak myślę, ale wolałam się upewnić, co podchodzi jeszcze pod T a co już pod M. Kiedy chodzi o Magnusa...to randki nie mogą być mniej wyszukane :D Słyszę, słyszę. Pytanie tylko, czy posłucham? *evil grin*

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You make my every day.

**Important note!: To this chapter, at first read one shot "Wanna be best friends?" in Maybe We Are A Fairytale - One Shots. The story from it is mentioned in the chapter below. **

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie Clare. Except for Ellie, Dr. Anderson and David.

Edited: ChopinDaVampire: Thanks. I can't believe I wrote that.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

"**We need to be there for him"**

The room was awful. White and light blue walls, white cabinets, not so big bed covered with white sheets. All dull and it made me sick. There were two chairs, and no shocker here, they were white. And a small Carolina blue sofa that could only fit two people if they were skinny enough. There were variety bags hung on a metal stick with some chemical stuff.

And there were we in the middle of it. And by 'we' I mean Alec, Maryse, Robert and me.

"Alec, as you know chemo is supposed to reduce the amount of lymphocytes in your blood" said a female doctor with brown hair. Her name-tag said 'dr. L. Anderson'

"Supposed?" it slipped out of my mouth "So you're not sure that it's gonna help him?"

"There is always a possibility that the treatment may not work. Like with every other illness" she explained, not making me any less worry. Alec squeezed my hand reassuringly, smiling a little to the doctor "As I was saying the treatment will go for at least three months. You're going to take chemo twice in a month. As for now you can take it and go home. But if your immune system will impair you're gonna have to stay in the hospital"

"Ok" my boy mused. There wasn't any emotion in his voice, probably because he already knew the whole process. Unlike me. I did research over the weekend but nothing really specific was in books and internet.

"Does Alec have to change his diet now?" inquired Maryse.

"Not really. After all he still sticks to a healthy food right?" Alexander nodded along with his parents "So now just add to it more fruits and vegetables so he could get vitamins from them"

"We'll take care of it" Robert spoke for the first time.

"Ok. So…any other questions?" asked doctor. All of us shook our heads. I wanted to know more, but yet I didn't know what to ask about. "Then let's talk about chemo. I changed meds for you, because your body seems to resistant the old ones. And of course you're gonna be taking a bigger dose since you're an adult now. Now let's talk about side effects."

"What side effects?" I asked with a bit panic in my voice. Alec was still brushing my hand with his thumb.

"With taking chemo there could be various side effects" I swallowed hard listening to her speech "Starting from feeling tired for a while after taking a dose. Or feeling non-stop tired. It's different for every person. Then nauseous, throwing up" that made my stomach sick. I felt my whole breakfast in my throat at once "Hair may or may not fall out"

"Exactly may not" interrupted Robert silently, looking meaningfully at Alec. Still in his hazel eyes you could read worry even when he's pulling a fake smile on his lips.

"Yes, they may not fall out" doctor Anderson smirked at Alec "Last time we didn't even have a chance to find it out, did we Alec?"

Her words made me clueless. It's like they were talking in some code, making me confused. I think Alec realized it at some point.

"Last time I shaved my head before I started to take chemo"

"Why?" I asked silently

"Tell you later, ok?" I just simply nodded.

"Anyway" the doctor spoke once again "Soon some nurse will come and we'll start, ok?"

"Yeah"

"Hope you didn't plan anything today" she smiled at us "Because that will take ten hours. If you'll need anything I'll be in my office. Maryse, Robert come with me to fill papers"

Soon after they left some tall brunette guy in a green attire came in with some plastic bag filled with some ugly yellow substance.

"We're seeing each other again Alec. How are you?"

"I've been better David" The said guy hung that not so big bag on the stick. And then he took Alec's left arm into his hands. "Meet Magnus, my boyfriend"

"Nice too meet you"

"Like wise kiddo" he smiled at me. He wasn't really handsome but his emerald eyes were pretty. Of course not as beautiful as Alec's. "No Ellie today? Thought that she'll come with you"

"She'll…Ouch!" Alec yelped when David ram a needle in his vein on a forearm. "Gentle please"

"You ok sweetie?" I was holding Alec's right hand entire time, glaring the nurse for hurting my guy. Alec only nodded.

"Ellie will come later. She's in school"

"Mhm…" David finished plugging the needle in Alec's vein and then he clicked something on the pipe. Soon single drops of the yellow substance were sliding through the pipe. "Done. Now you rest, read, whatever. If anything press that red button" he pointed at the pilot on the bed. "Then me or some other nurse will come. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks"

When we finally were alone, Alec turned to me leaning down. Understanding his attempt I moved myself closer and pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"You don't have to stay here with me" he said when we pulled away.

"I know. But I want to"

"And school?"

"Baby it's just one day" Alec sighed "It's not like I'm going to fail because of a small absence"

"Ok." Alexander laid himself down on the bed and scooted to the left side "Lay down with me Mags"

I climbed on the bed next to him and gently, being careful to not disturb the needle in his arm I placed my arm on his hips.

"Thank you that you're here with me. I love you Magnus"

"I love you too baby"

…

"So yeah…I shaved my head to take control on my life then" Alec just told me the whole story about how he met Ellie. How they became friends and how they helped each other during being in a hospital.

"And we looked like two weirdoes then" we heard a familiar female voice coming through the open door. Ellie was standing in a doorframe, smiling at us, with arms crossed on her chest "I'm telling you Magnus. We looked like aliens. Hey honey-bee"

"Hi El" Alec smiled, getting up on the bed to a sitting position.

"So fill me in" she sat down at the edge of the bed "How long are you staying here?"

"Only three days. Today chemo and two days to regain some strength. You know, so Magnus wouldn't have to carry me everywhere" he joked.

"But it could give me some muscles" Ellie burst in a laughter along with Alec and me.

"I can tell that you have a fine share of muscles already honey" Alec placed a kiss on my cheek, making me grin like an idiot.

"Ok. Stop with this love. You guys make me sick"

"Jealous El?" Alec grinned at her.

"Now you make comebacks? Damn you"

"You taught me that" she stuck her tongue out on him.

That two were hilarious together. Like a true sibling. I wasn't even sure if Alec acted like that with Jace or Isabelle. But with Ellie he was always free, cool, and he didn't watch himself in his talking. Just like he was with me. I loved to watch this version of Alec. He was then happy and that made me happy.

We were talking and laughing for an hour more, until Alec started to yawing and his eyes were half closed. No longer after he fell asleep, and me and Ellie moved to the couch.

"How are you holding up?" Ellie asked, smiling shyly at me. This was one of the many things that she shared with Alec.

"Me?"

"Yes. It's nothing new for us. But you…it's so new for you. So?"

"It's not easy" I whispered, bringing knees up to my chest. "It's not easy to watch him like that"

"And it's only beginning" she finished "It's gonna be worse, believe me. When chemo starts to influence him. It's gonna be worse. Are you ready for it?"

"I love him. And I won't leave him in this if that's what you're asking about" she was looking into my eyes for a while, being completely quiet. I wanted to know her thoughts so badly. "I'm gonna be here and support Alec"

"That's good. Because he'll need all support and love that he can get in this"

"What would it be like?" my voice was almost a whisper, when I looked into her green eyes.

"Not pretty. Last time he got so skinny, so you could simply see his bones through the skin. He threw up a lot. He was tired too. I was feeling almost alike, except that I wasn't that skinny like him" Ellie took of her green jacket and from the inside-pocket she took out a red wallet. From there she took out a photo with her and Alec. From the time they were in the hospital. Alec and her were both bald. "Yeah…I didn't want to wait for my hair to fall out and neither did Alec."

The boy on the picture didn't look like my Alexander. Not at all. He had no hair, under his blue eyes were dark circles. And he was skinny, at least on his face. I could easily see his cheek-bones.

"I keep that photo to remind me how we started our friendship" Ellie interrupted my thoughts. "You need to prepare yourself that this can happen again. That he can look dreadfully"

"I know"

"I'm scared too" she took my hand into her and squeezed it tight "I'm scared as hell. But we can't show him that. We need to be there for him. Alec needs us"

"And we will" I smiled a bit to her "We will be there for him"

…

After Ellie went home I moved to lay next to Alexander. His chest was slowly rising up, and he was silently snoring. He looked so peacefully now, like nothing is wrong. I started to thought about what Ellie has said. About how it will be worse and worse with time. I know that it will be a hard time for all of us. I need to prepare myself for it. And I hoped that I will have this strength inside of me.

"You look so beautiful when you're absorbed in thoughts" a hoarse voice interrupted my thinking. I looked down to see two pools of blue staring up on me.

"Hi"

"Hi" he cringed his nose when I kissed him on it.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Ellie went home?" he looked around the room to find only his mom curled up on the couch with a green blanket on her. Once his eyes were back on me I nodded "How long we've been here?"

"Seven hours. And soon I have to go home. Visiting hours will be done" Alec smiled ghostly and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

I stayed a half hour more before the nurse came and said that me and Maryse have to go home. Alec was adult now, his mom didn't have to stay with him.

"I'll come tomorrow after school, ok?" he waved at me and blew my a kiss when Maryse was waiting outside for me "I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered back, as I was opening the door.

When I was finally home in my bed I was contemplating again about Ellie's words about what will happen to Alec and how bad it will be.

And I knew it. I knew that I have to be there for him. That I have to prepare myself for every possibility. That I have to support him.

And I was willing to do it without a hesitation. Because that what the love means. To be there for in sickness and in health. And I love Alec more than anything.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Important note!: The next one will be on TUESDAY or WEDNESDAY! because I'm going out of the city in Thursday without my laptop and internet. Ergo, no updating.

Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, to zaczęłam tłumaczyć to opowiadanie. Link do bloggera będzie w moim BIO. bo nie wiem czy tu wyświetli. (jeśli tak to usunąć spacje). Będę się starała sukcesywnie tłumaczyć.

maybeweareafairytale. blogspot

Anyway.

Ah! To the one-shots requests. I'll try to finish them before I'll go away. and if not than in the next week. So stay tuned.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	22. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hi, missed me? I missed you all. **

**runwithwarlocks: Ah, at least I knew that you have some connections with Germany. :) Yes, we will see soon how Magnus is really dealing with Alec's illness. **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**ChopinDaVampire: Once again thank you for pointing it out.**

**red wolf: Yes, drama has started. I will show more Magnus's thoughts and feelings about the sickness. Yes, Ellie and Magnus are there for Alec. **

**kokosz: Wiem, wiem, to straszne. Tak, są przy nim. Wszyscy. To Ellie ma już swój fandom? Cholera, nieźle. Oczywiście, że będzie dramat, czyż nie nazwałaś mnie 'Królową Dramatu'? Muszę trzymać ten tytuł na poziomie ;)**

**malecglitterfan: Yes, sweet and sad, but that was what I wanted to do. **

**Emma: I try to write as much true as I can. I'm talking to people dealing with cancer, and read books about it. There will be more. He will be there for him. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.**

**As always, all characters belongs to Cassie, except for Ellie and Trent. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

"**Happy Birthday"**

Something warm, smooth and naked was pressed to my body. Something with deathly cold toes, buried between my legs. I opened my eyes and approached a peaceful, angelic face of my beloved. He was breathing lightly, with a slightly opened mouth. There was even a bit of drool dropping from the corner of his lips. Some may find it gross but for me it was totally adorable look. I couldn't help but smirk before I crawled on top of his back and with lightly, butterfly kisses I was trailing his spine from down to up. With every next kiss he was wriggling beneath me. when my lips brushed the back of his neck, he turned his head to me granting me with the beautiful sight of his blue eyes.

"Good morning baby"

"Mmmmorning"

I rolled off of his back and propped myself on an elbow. Alec turned on his back and in the same time we heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"What was that?"

"I guess my mom" I didn't even know that someone can turn so red on a face. Alec was scarlet in one second.

"Fuck!" his eyes were wide "Did she hear us last night? Oh fuck. Oh fuck!"

"Sweet cheeks" I removed Alec's hands from his face "Mom had a night shift last night, so she couldn't hear us. Unless…"

"Unless what?" he whined.

"Unless our neighbor told her" he moaned covering his face again with his hands "You're a quite screamer kitten"

"Look who's speaking" his voice was silent but you could sense a cockiness in it "You screamed as well last night"

"Oh…when you're touching me like that and making me see stars I have to scream from this pleasure…"

"Please stop…"

"Oh…but you did enjoy it, right?" with burning red cheeks he nodded "I did too. So fucking much"

"I need a shower" Alec spoke after a while, sitting up on the bed.

"So do I"

"I'm going first. You take forever in the bathroom" once again I smiled playfully to him and quickly stood up, showing him my hole naked self. And I could tell that he blushed more, even if he saw me a few times like this already.

"Why wait? We could take it together. We'll save the time and water" his mouth hung opened as he was eyeing me. But after a second he recovered. Soon Alec was dragging me to the bathroom and straight to the shower.

"Boys, you're up?" we heard, when Alec was rinsing his hair and I was holding myself from grabbing and squeezing his backside.

"In the shower mom!" there was a loud and painfully smack on my arm, continued with a furious death glare from my boyfriend.

"Breakfast will be ready in a half hour"

"She really has a bad timing" I said before I crashed my lips onto Alec, grinding up to him.

* * *

**ALEC POV**:

"It has to be hot"

"It has to be wild"

"It has to be the best party he ever attended to"

We were sitting in a library, a place that Magnus Bane rarely visited. So I had sure that he won't interrupt us. And 'us' were me, Izzy, Cate, Ragnor and Tessa. Whispers were flying between u, as we were trying to figure something up with the upcoming event.

_Magnus's Bane 19__th__ birthday. _

We were trying to come up with one great idea but we couldn't agree on one.

"Let's focus people" all of them looked at me rally "We need to throw him the greatest party ever"

His birthday will be in two weeks, and still we had nothing. Well, I had my present bought already. And I had to be really sneaky with hiding it, since Magnus was at my place when the deliver-guy came. He almost caught me when I as placing it in Jace's room. But thank god he didn't. I dare to think that he even forgot about his b-day, since he's so worry about me lately.

"Ok. So let's start with the basics." Said Tessa "Where?"

"Some club?" all of them nodded on my idea.

"Maybe Exotic?" proposed Ragnor "Our friend is a bartender there"

"Ok. So we have a place. Now decorations?"

"How 'bout a theme party?" everyone looked at Catarina puzzled "You know, like…safari, 70's, er…something…"

"He likes panthers" interrupted Tessa "Let's do something with wild accents"

"Glorious idea" spoke Izzy "We could use faux-fur of some wild cats. Oh. And we could tell people to have a wild accent on clothes"

"Great" Agreed Ragnor.

"Sure…em…yeah…now the guest list?"

"I'll do it" offered Catarina and started to scribble down some names. In the same times I get a text from my boyfriend.

'_I'll be done in 20'. Meet me on the theater room. Love U Bby'_

"Gotta go. Mags is almost finished. But we're in touch"

…

It was a hard job to be all mysterious and sneaky around Magnus Bane. Because that boy could sense everything from a mile, and yet, we've managed to success. Tessa, Ragnor, Cate and me…on the alternately were occupying his time, so he wouldn't find out what we have planned for him. And what we've planned were beyond everything.

The club was ready, food was ready, DJ was set, Trent started to prepare some drinks. Everything looked good.

Now we were waiting for the birthday boy to come with Ragnor.

Jace was fixing my tie with a leopard pattern.

"You look really good brother" said Jace, smirking at me "Magnus will definitely approve"

"I hope so"

"Maybe a bit less glitter would be better" he shook some of the glitter from my dark red jacket.

"He likes glitter"

"Oh I know. I bet he baths in glitter as well"

"No he doesn't" Jace quirked an eyebrow at me and then winked "Em…yeah…er…"

"They're coming!" we heard Catarina's voice. "Turn off the lights!"

Some muffled voices were coming to us from the entrance, as we were squeezing in the dance floor, being quiet. Soon I could perfectly hear Magnus's melodic voice.

"It's closed Ragnor. Is he even here?"

"Trent told me last night to come and pick his tired drunken ass from here, as I own him that" there was a small pause "So stop complaining and come"

"Why did I even come with you?"

"You love me that's why"

"I'm starting to doubt that" he mused "Why the hell is so dark here?!"

The moment the light was turned on all of us yelled 'SURPRISE'. Magnus jumped and squeaked, looking with wide eyes on us. His mouth was opened. He just stood there in a shock. For a while there was an uncomfortable silence in the club. No one dared to speak before Magnus. We waited for his reaction anxious. Maybe he doesn't like it?

"What the hell is this?" his voice was confused.

"Happy birthday man" Ragnor patted his arm, and crushed him to his chest, making him breathe hardly. "Happy birthday"

The wishes were coming and coming at him, but Magnus still was truly shocked. I could tell that by the look of his gold-green eyes.

"Happy birthday baby boy" said Magnus's mom, kissing his forehead "They made me swear to not say a word, and to not bake you a cake like always"

"Birthday…my birthday?" my boyfriend still was trying to focus on his surrounding "Shit! I forgot about my own b-day?!"

"But we remembered" I came closer to him and captured his lips with my own. Magnus immediately responded to that by shoving his talented tongue to my mouth.

"Get a room!" Ellie yelled behind us, making us pull away "Hope you're not mad that I'm here."

"Of course not. Every Alec's friend is my friend" they hugged and Ellie gave him a present. A new CD of one of his favorite singers Beyoncé. He was receiving more gifts from people, polite thanking every one of them. And finally it was my time with him.

"So how do you like the party?" I asked, lacing my hand with his.

"It's amazing. And the decorations…magnificent"

He had a right. The decorations were truly wonderful. Some faux-fur with leopard, panther, tiger patterns were draped over couches in the private section. Even some of them were placed in straps on the walls on alternately with red straps. Just as we wanted 'hot and wild'. Some colorful lights were directed straight on the dance floor, that now was filled with moving people.

"And honey" he added "you look ravishing tonight"

"Thank you" my voice was close to whispering, when I felt that my face went red.

"So ravishing…makes me want to take you here and now" he whirled my tie around his hand drawing me closer to himself, so now we stood chest to chest. Magnus licked his lips before he crushed them onto mine, making me gasp. "So hot"

"He..here…" I handed him a gift wrapped in a purple paper with glitter. He was eyeing it suspiciously. It wasn't a big thing. "I hope you'll like it"

"Love, you didn't have to get me anything. You're the most amazing present I ever got. I don't need more" how I could not love him so much when he speaks so sweetly to me. When Magnus opened the gift he was shocked, for sure. He was gaping at me then at the gift in his hands, than again on me with a confused face. "There's…there's two…so…"

"I talked to doctor Anderson and my parents…and if you'd like to…I can go with you…"

"Are you serious?" there was a nod coming from me "We could go together?"

"Yes, but I need to be careful there to not catch anything and all…"

"I'll take care of you!" he beamed at me, and that made my heart skip a bit or two. "Oh my god…we're going together on Katy Perry's concert to Philadelphia?" once again I nodded "Together? You and Me?"

"If you want to"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you" he repeated a few times, before he threw himself on me squeezing me a bit too hard. "I love you baby, love you so much"

"I love you too sweetheart"

The party was going really wild for a long time. We were having fun. Dancing, drinking, not me. I couldn't drink because of meds. We were laughing, talking. Simply we were enjoying out time here. Magnus was all happy and that made me happy. Finally after some hard time I could give him a relax.

Three days later we went on the concert, after a promising that Magnus will '_keep an eye on me' _Oh and he did that. The whole ride in a car he kept on reminding me to sleep some before we go. Then when we pulled over to a hotel, he got us a healthy food, reminded me on my meds. And finally we went on the concert.

There were like a million people here or even more. It was so crowded, and yet we could find a great place to stand and see the stage. When the show began Magnus started to sing along, dance, jump. Like the girls around us. Looking at him like that made me grin in a pure happiness. Right now, here, we looked just like two teenagers being in love without this whole crap that was designed to our lives.

After a concert Magnus went to the back stage, since I even got him a backstage pass. When I took it out today and handed him he almost couldn't believe. Now I was waiting for him to get back to the hotel. After a half hour he came with a genuine smile plastered on his almost godly-like face.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked once we've reached the hotel. We took off our clothes and went straight to the bed

"Yes, so much" Magnus kissed me on the lips in a lovingly way. "Thank you for it. Thank you for everything Alexander. Thank you that you're with me"

"I should be the one to thank you for being with me"

"I will always be with you. Forever"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one will be on Saturday.

I didn't have enough time to finish some one shots, but I'll try to finish them in this week.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	23. I'm starting to lose

A/N: Hello, how are you?

malecglitterfan: Of course they played naughty at night. Glad you liked the party

kokosz: Funkcje są paskudne i do niczego przydatne. Wierz mi, uczyłam się ich długo a teraz na nic mi są potrzebne. 'Trochę większym małym bogiem' ty to wiesz jak podbudować moje ego. Chwilowo raczej nie będzie już takich początków. Oj tam, nie będzie aż takiego drama jak w TIJTJ, ewentualnie gorszy *evil grin*. Tak, Alec w brokacie, bo taką miałam akurat wenę. Lubię cię zaskakiwać.

runwithwarlocks: I wrote a "M" one shot, just not for this story. If you're interested check out 'A Surprise' on my profile. A glittery phone? Nice.

Emma: Yeah, sometimes I like to listen to her too. Of course Alec will get more sick.

Guest: I'm really glad

red wolf: A bit suspicious? But why? Fine, you had a right to be suspicious. It's a 'T' and I'm gonna stick to it.

**This one is dedicated to MagnusBane800, cause today is her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Ellie, she's all mine.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

"**I'm starting to lose"**

_They say that life is a game. Either you win or you lose. _

_And right now I was beginning to lose. _

_But now with my own life. _

_But with the life of my beloved. _

After a third chemo Alec has gotten worse. Way worse. He caught some cold a week ago, we didn't even know how or where. And that cold lowered his immune system more. So now Alec was staying in the hospital, and we didn't know for how long. And that scared us so much.

Every time I looked at him in the hospital, tears were building in my eyes. But after a third time I managed to learn how to not show it.

Alec was now more pale, like almost deathly pale. There were dark bags under his eyes. And he was skinnier. Whenever we laid in the bed, I had to be very careful to not cause him any pain. He was losing his weight every day, no matter how much food we were forcing into him.

"Hi baby" he smiled a little to me, when I came to the hospital after classes. I was cursing school every day. I wanted nothing more but be with him all day, but I couldn't "I brought you your favorite orange juice"

"Th…thank you" with my help he sat up on the bed, and patted a space next to him. Without much effort I climbed next to him and kissed his cheek. "How's school?"

"Same old. Everyone is freaking out about exams, which are in the next month" Alec finished his juice and handed me a plastic cup "And they're all going crazy about the prom"

"You should go on the prom" he said

"Only with you"

"You know that I can't…" his voice was quiet now, as he was rubbing his hands.

"I don't wanna go." I stated and Alec's eyes looked sadly "Besides…I think I want to have my own prom…with you" he blushed when I winked at him "Please…I bet you had dreams about the 'prom-sex"

"We're not doing it in the hospital!"

"That was a joke…" the red color didn't leave his cheeks "I don't care about that stupid dance. I want to spend that night with you, holding you close to me, just like we would do on the prom, but without the ridiculous tuxedos"

"Ok, if you want you can bring some nice music for us"

"Mmm…I like the idea"

Alec placed a hand on my neck and pulled me down. Very gently I hovered him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. Still even when he didn't look so healthy, there was still that spark in his eyes, that he had every time he looked at me. Slowly I bowed my head and captured his lips with mine. Today Alec tasted like orange, spinach and some usual meds. Day by day I was beginning to get used to the taste of meds with every kiss. Alexander moaned in my mouth and at the same time he sneaked his hand to my hair tugging it hard. That made me moan as well. With extra-carefulness I started to stroke his hair, being fully aware to not hurt him in any way. They weren't as soft as before, they were way thin and dry. We were kissing more before something caught my attention.

I opened my eyes and looked over at my right hand. And what I saw there froze me for a bit.

There in the middle of my hand were a huge lock of black hair.

Alec seemed to feel my frozen state because he pulled away from me and looked at my hand. There was a silence between us, and we just stared at the hair. Tears build in his eyes as well as embarrassment.

"Hey it's nothing" I emptied my hand to the garbage. "I don't care about it. It's nothing"

"Yeah…" he mused "It's nothing…"

"Sweet cheeks you don't…"

"You should go" he interrupted me "You have your rehearsal in an hour. You should go"

I knew him well enough to know that it's his thing to say that he needs his time alone. Without any argument I stood up, and gathered my things. Before I left his room I kissed his forehead.

" I'll try to finish the rehearsal earlier, so I could see you before the visiting hours will be over, ok?" he just nodded "I love you baby"

"Love you too"

When I closed the door behind me I tried to do everything to not let the tears stream down my face. But when I saw the four single strands of black hair in my hand I couldn't help myself. I left the hospital wiping tears, and with thoughts that Alec is starting to lose his hair.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

Ellie and Isabelle were sitting on the bed, while Jace and I were in the bathroom. My brother was giving me a time to decide whether I want it or not. But I had to do it. Still in my mind played a sad look of Magnus's eyes.

"You sure Alec?" Jace was still looking unsure, holding an electric razor in his hand.

"Yes. Do it Jace. My hair started to fall out, better do it now."

"So…" I heard Ellie's voice, and soon she stood in the doorframe, Isabelle next to her "Does Magnus knows…that you're shaving your head?"

"Em…" my face was warm and I bet red "We were making out…and during that…you know some of my hair fall out on his hand…"

"For real?" Isabelle tried to mask her laughter, but she failed "Sorry…"

"Don't be" I looked up on Jace in the mirror and nodded, putting an actual smile on my face "Let's do it Jace"

"As you wish brother"

A half hour later it was done. Slowly I moved my hand over my now bald head and sadly smiled to myself as my family left me alone. So it started. I had a feeling that it will be worse and worse from now on. And that it will hurt everyone that I love.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

"Yeah…you haven't saw the hurt look that he had in his eyes" I heard Alec's voice through the closed door. That made me stay still in my place and listening some more of this conversation. "his eyes were glassy when he was holding my hair in his hand. I don't want to see him hurt"

"You do know that you can't prevent it" the female voice belonged to Izzy "He loves you"

"I know…and I love him too…it's just…" there was a long pause before I heard his voice again "It's just hard to look on you guys and see that hurt in your eyes"

"Well you can't help it. We love you and we're worry. But we need to stick together in this"

"Remember it's new for him" Ellie cut in "We've already been here"

"It's still hard to watch him hurt. I don't want him to be hurt because of me"

Finally I decided to come inside, slowly to give them time to realize it.

"Hey" they all turned their head at me, clearly a bit surprised. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not Sparkles" teased Ellie and nudged Izzy's side "Come on Izz, we should go. You will help me with that dress on that date?"

"Yeah…" the younger Lightwood replied "Bye brother" she kissed his cheek and smiled sadly at me. Ellie did the same and they both left. That's when I took a good look on Alexander.

He was wearing his usually gray sweatpants and navy hoodie with the hood on. And that's what got my full attention. There was none strands of his black hair getting out from under the hoodie. Swallowing hard I sat in front of him on the bed and gently took the hood off.

Alexander lowered his now bald head, avoiding my gaze. With a true delicacy I moved my fingers over his head, praying in a silence that I wouldn't cry now.

"Look at me Alexander" he shook his head, and fisted his hands. "Baby please"

"I don't look pretty anymore, so why do you want to look at me?"

I put my hand under his chin and raised it, making him look me in the eyes

"You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world Alexander. And I love you the same, with or without hair" he sighed and lowered his gaze once again. "It's not the look I love in you, it's your heart"

"I see how people look at me and the pity in their eyes is…"

"You can't help on it" I interrupted him placing my arms around him "You're sick Alec. And loosing hair is a normal thing. And people will look at you like that, that's humanly thing. Even if I would look with a hurt at you, please…forgive me…it's hard for me"

"I know and I'm sorry…" he caressed my cheek lovingly

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." We connected our lips for a brief moment "It's hard but I'm here for you every step of the way. I don't care how it will be…it's gonna be hard but we will get through it, together"

"Together" he whispered, and placed his head on my shoulder. There was a silence between us, and for a second I thought that Alec fell asleep on my shoulder, but then he spoke "How do you feel Magnus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor from the therapy told us to talk about our feelings with our family. So let's talk"

"It's not easy, but I'm dealing with it pretty good honey" Alec laid down on the bed and I laid next to him, placing my arm around his hip.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with it…maybe if we…"

"Don't you dare even say it" Alec's eyes went opened wide as I raised my voice a bit "I love you, you idiot. Sick or not, I love you. And I'm not going to leave you. If you throw me out from here I'm gonna sit outside like a dog…and I will howl all night"

He started to laugh a bit.

"And then people here would take a pity of me and…" Alec's laughter was louder and louder with every second "And then they would force you to let me in…"

"I'd do it because I'd like to spare the view of howling you to people. Poor people would be scarred for life" this time I was the one to laugh.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh sweet pea" there again was a cute blush on his cheeks. Right now he looked like my Alexander. And I couldn't help but smile genuine at it. Then I stole a kiss from him surprising him a bit "You just looked so cute that I had to kiss you"

"Idiot"

"But you love this idiot" when Alec was all silent my lips pouted "Do you?"

"Stop pouting!" I did it more "Stop, you know that I can't resist then"

"Then tell me you love me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" he snuggled up to me, with his head on my chest "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too honey-bunny"

"This one…no"

"But…" he clasped his hand over my mouth, muffling my voice.

"Be quiet and nap" he took his hand off and placed it on my chest. Before he drifted off to sleep I whispered to him.

"Whatever the life has planned for us. We will get through it. Together"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

And yes, we've came to the point where Alec has gotten worse.

Anyway...yeah...the next will be on Tuesday.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	24. I quit!

**A/N: Hi! So, do you read COHF already? I started today and I'm like in the middle of the book now. **

**red wolf: Finally I had to do it. That would be quite a look right? Magnus howling?**

**Emma: Yes, I tend to write tearing up stuff. I really like them. And about the rest of stories: A different world: Yes, it made me confused sometimes. There were two worlds, two Alec, Two Magnus, and the rest of characters had their other selves in the other world. Jace from the other world was very abusing, he was jealous, because Magnus knew the truth. Partly he did miss being a shadowhunter, but then in the other world he didn't have to prove himself and fight for himself there. Yes, Alec talking to himself, was a true difficult to write, since I had to keep my mind to not write something wrong in there. The end was something that I truly loved in that story. And about 'Not so fearless'. Yes, indeed it was a hilarious look. **

**malecglitterfan: I know the end of COHF already, but I don't want to spoil it. And I can't tell you now if Alec will die here. **

**runwithwarlocks: Yeah, I think that's his new fav combination. And I thought about your idea, and I don't know yet. Maybe I'll do something like that as a one-shot, as it alternative scene. **

**kokosz: Oh! Miałaś imieniny? To spóźnione życzenia. Damn. Prawie? Jeszcze spróbuję cię doprowadzić do łez. Challenge Accepted!**

**BowTie: Witam ponownie! Przecież ja nie mogłam oszczędzić w tej historii rumieniącego się Alec'a. Tak, Mama Magnusa...kobieta o niezwykle interesującym wyczuciu czasu. No niestety musiało mu się trochę pogorszyć. Muszę trzymać was w napięciu. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, followes, favorites. I've reached over 400 reviews, where at the beginning I never thought that I'll go over 100. Big THANK YOU to all of you!**

**All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Lacey and Ms. Blackwell. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

"**I quit!"**

The set was _'almost'_ done. Of course without Alec's help and supervision it wasn't as it supposed to be. Cars from boxes weren't painted. The front of Marie's house wasn't even prepared yet. And the play was in three days. Ms. Blackwell was running like a chicken with cut out head. Actors were getting out of their way to rehearse. The people from costumes were doing their best to finish them. People from music were playing around the same stuff, so now I knew every sound of them.

And there was me, in the middle of this madness, sitting frustrated on the floor. Like a bomb that waits to explode.

Alec was still in the hospital, taking chemo now once in a week. He was weaker, but he tried his best to fight it off. And I wanted to be there with him, to never leave his side. Sometimes, when David has a night-shift in the hospital, he lets me stay the night with my boy. Of course with a promise that I disappear before six a.m. when the doctors make their morning routine of checking on patients.

For the past two months that Alexander had started to take chemo, I gotten used to it. Sure, sometimes I imagined how our life would look like if he'd be healthy. But often I think that this illness made us stronger. Many people probably would leave their partners in such a thing. In the hospital that Alec is I met a girl, who's boyfriend have left after a second chemo, because it was too much for him. Partly, I understood him. Some people here watch me with a pity in their eyes every day as I come here. And yes it is too much sometimes. It isn't easy to watch my beloved in a pain and not being able to help. But I think if we'd part our ways, as Alec suggested once after a talk with some other patient, it would cause too much pain for both of us.

Right now, at this point of our relationship, I knew for sure that I can't live without Alec. That he's my one and only. My other half, that I'm not gonna let go so easily.

…

"Tony you can't fight my brother" Lacey grabbed my hand and brought it to her heart "I'd die if you die"

"I'd die if you die too Alec…" everyone's eyes were directed at me, as it slipped out of my tongue. Never in my life I felt so intimidated with my own words. Did I really think that? Did I really feel that? Did I really…

"Pause!" we heard Ms. Blackwell's voice "Magnus please focus on your lines. Let's start from the top!"

"_I love you Tony"_

"_I love you too Marie"_

"_Tony you can't fight my brother. He'll kill you. I'd die if you die"_

"_I'd die if you die too Marie. But they won't let us be together"_

"_Then we'll run away"_

"_We have to fight… I won't give up on you Alec…"_

"Stop!" Ms. Blackwell came closer to me, looking truly pissed "Take five Magnus. Everyone take five!"

"Hey Princess" I heard Lacey's voice behind my back. Next she grabbed my elbow and turned me to herself. "Get a grip on yourself. End with your drama. I don't know…make up with you boyfriend…whatever…Just leave your problems…"

"Shut up Lacey before you say a word too much" I growled at her but she was more stubborn.

"End with your crap because we have a play in three days. And focus!" she was glaring me "What? There wasn't enough glitter in the store? Or Alec finally understood that you're not…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I pushed her to the nearest wall, and pinned her with my body. God knows that I'm a gentleman, but now I considered punching her in a face. "You don't know anything about my problems! So shut the fuck up!"

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?" Ms. Blackwell came to us, trying to separate us. And thank god, because I was about to raise my hand on Lacey. "What is your problem?"

"Our Diva" said Lacey, pointing at me "Throws a bitch fit because he can't deal with his petty problems"

"I swear on God Lacey" we were glaring each other's "If you won't shut up I'll rip your hair off!"

"Ok! Enough!" the teacher came between us separating us even more. "Enough! We have a play to do. And we need to rehearse. So leave the feud for after a play, ok?"

"Well it was nice but I have to go now" I said looking down at my phone covered in glitter "Bye"

"Where do you think you're going Magnus?" Ms. Blackwell held me by my elbow "We're not finished. We have to repeat some more"

"Well I don't care. I have to go"

"Magnus the play…"

"I don't care about his fucking play!" everyone's eyes were wide opened in a shock as they watched me snap on the teacher. "I don't give a damn over it! I only agreed to participate in it because Alec has asked me to! And now he's not going to see it! So why the fuck I should do it more?!"

"Magnus…" she pleaded "Let's take a time to cool off and then start again, ok?"

"No! I don't have time for it! I have more important things on my mind now!" I jumped off the stage and rushed towards the door

"Magnus Bane come back here!"

"What are you doing Bane?!" I heard the blonde girl voice.

"And how does it look like?" I turned to all of them, as they gaped me from the stage "I fucking quit the play!"

I shut the door down loudly and went to the lockers.

…

"So I've heard that you threw a bitch fit in the theater room" Ragnor smirked to me as we went to the parking lot. "What was that about?"

"That bitch Lacey pissed me off and I quit"

"For real?"

"Yeah. Now I can spend more time with Alec. That's all I want"

"And does he know about it?" Ragnor quirked an eyebrow at me

"No. and he's not going to find out"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

I was waiting for Magnus to come for our movie-date. We were going to watch some romantic movie, I think he mentioned "Letters to Juliet" or "The Notebook" or both of them. It was his round to pick movies. We had one every weekend, even before I came to the hospital. And trust him to always pick some sick-romantic movie.

I was in a really good mood today, and it was shocking, because last two days were horrible for me. Not only because I was tired as hell, but also I was throwing up non-stop. And to add some more, Magnus watched it all.

Sometimes I wondered why he still puts up with me. He could leave me long time ago, and it would less him much pain. Yet he stayed. But I know, I see how hard is it for him. Well not only for him. For my whole family, including Ellie. They keep their stoic-faces around me, but their eyes tells me the truth. And I hate that I'm the reason they feel like that. It's just I wish I could do something to less them at least a bit the pain. But I can't.

Magnus supposed to be here in two hours. I even dressed nicely today. not my casual sweatpants and hoodie, but mom brought me from home my dark jeans and some nice blue shirt.

"Do you need anything else baby boy?" mom asked fixing my pillow, as I came back from the bathroom.

"No mom I'm fine"

"Hey Alec" Max un-glued his eyes from his Iphone "I've brought you some naruto books. I already read them"

"Max" I ruffled his hair, and sat next to him "You do know that I have no idea how to read them"

"Magnus will read them to you" he beamed at me.

"Yeah I bet…" my voice was interrupted by ringing of my phone. The number was unknown to me, but yet I decided to answer it "Hello?"

After a really quick and rather intense talk, I was left confused.

"Ok, we're going sweetie. If anything call." Mom kissed my forehead, and then I hugged Max "Dad will come tomorrow after work ok?" mom took Max's hand in her and led him to the door "Bye honey"

"Bye mom, Max"

"Bye Alec!"

When they left me, I was still thinking about what I've learned over the phone-call.

An hour later Magnus stepped to my room.

"Hi darling" he smiled sweetly at me, as he placed his bag on the sofa "I have…"

"We need to talk"

"What's wrong?" in no time he was on the bed next to me with a worry look "Are you ok? Is something wrong with you? Is…?"

"Why in the god's name did you quit the play?" Magnus pursed his lips, his face was blank, and he was blinking at me several times.

"How do you know this?"

"It does no matter. The question is why did you do it three days before the premiere?"

"Who told you?!" he replied looking all weary now. "Who Alexander?"

"Lacey called to me, telling me to make up with you, to finish whatever fight we had, because you went crazy today and quit the play" Magnus fisted the end of his shirt. He does that when he's angry at something. In this case at someone.

"Bitch! She didn't have a right to call you!"

"Are you going to tell me why did you do it?" I grabbed his hand into mine, lacing our fingers and placing them on his knee "What happened Magnus?"

"What's the point of me being in the play" he lowered his voice to a point of a whisper "When you won't see it?"

"Is that what was that about? About me not being able to see it?" slowly he nodded, avoiding looking me in the eyes. "Look at me honey"

Magnus finally raised his gaze at me, as I caressed his cheek in a lovingly way.

"I'd love to see you in this play. And maybe I could ask doctor Anderson if I could go…"

"No" he interrupted me firmly "It'd be too much risk baby. I can't have you risk so much. I can't"

"Then my dad will record you, and then we will watch you together, ok?" he nodded and encircled his arms around me, nuzzling his face to the crook of my neck. We stayed like this for a while.

Our movie-date ended with only one movie. Then I convinced Magnus to go and apologize Ms. Blackwell and return to rehearsing. After he left me I called my mom to come to the hospital, along with my dad, assuring them that I'm truly alright. When they both arrived I had a small talk with them and my doctor. And after a long begging all of them agreed on my terms. But still I kept that in the secret from Magnus.

…

The set was truly amazing. Blue and yellow small lights were lit it up from the ground and the ceiling. The items like trees, moon, stars were giving a great view. The band started to play some light sounds, they were preparing themselves. The crowd was really big tonight. Almost every seat was already taken. But there were ten seats in the front that were empty. All of us made our way there. My family sat down and I decided to make an appearance behind the stage.

When I saw Magnus, I couldn't stop admiring his look. He wore black ripped jeans, white-baseball jacket. his hair were gelled to the back. He had no make-up tonight, only a bit of foundation. After being in a relationship with him for months I could easily tell what kind of make-up thing he put on his face. I sneaked up to him, when he was reading his lines, and pressed his back to my chest. Boy, never in my life I'd seen Magnus Bane jumping and squeaking like a little girl.

"What the…" when he turned around he froze in my arms.

"Hi" he reminded frozen for a good minute, before he recovered and the worry was in his eyes.

"Alexander…what are you doing here?"

"I told you" I pressed myself more to him "That I want to see you in this play"

"But you shouldn't have come here…" he gasped, and whispered "Dear lord, tell me, you didn't run away from the hospital, did you?" before I had a chance to say something, he rambled again "Jesus Christ Alexander…they would look for you. I have to call your mom. They would be sick worr…"

"My family is sitting in the front seats Magnus" he breathed in a relief a little. And finally relaxed in my arms. It was so good to be out and hold him like that. Without the atmosphere of the hospital.

"You shouldn't have come. It's risky" he mumbled, pressing his lips to my forehead. His fingers went to my head, and he tried to took of my hood.

"No. leave it. I don't want anyone else to see me" Magnus only nodded, respecting my wish "And I talked to doctor Anderson. I can stay here for two hours. She gave me bunch of meds, some to protect my immune system or so. And here I am"

"Guys!" Ms. Blackwell ran in the middle of the stage room. "We're starting in five minutes. Everybody on their places"

"I think it's my cue" I kissed him on the lips fast, not lingering it. "I'll see you afterwards. Good luck honey"

The play had begun. Magnus and Lacey were truly amazing. The way they acted on the stage was incredibly. My boyfriend was truly into his role. You could really feel their emotions. All the love that Marie had for Tony and vice versa.

"_I love you Tony"_

"_And I you Marie. And I you. Forever"_

After the ending all of us gave them a huge applause. There were tears, laughs, congrats etc. Mom had tears in her eyes, Magnus's mom couldn't stop her tears from falling down. Dad recorded everything, just as I asked him to.

"You were amazing" Izzy hugged Magnus.

"Yeah sparkles, not bad" Jace added. This was his way to tell that 'he liked' Magnus's acting.

"Did you like it Alexander?" he whispered to my ear, as he hugged me.

"Yes. You were incredible there. I'm proud of you"

"I'm glad you're here" we kissed slowly, to appreciate our simple moment of love.

"I'm glad too"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, don't you think that Magnus overreacted a bit? Or maybe Lacey pushed him too far?

Ah, I do hope that I'll be able to post the next one on Saturday as always. But I'm not so sure if I won't be overwhelmed by emotions after seeing "Fault In Our Stars" (I'm going to see it on Thursday in pre-premiere show)

Anyway.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	25. An old drama will always find a way

A/N: How are you on this fine day?

runwithwarlocks: He did, a bit, but he had a right to do it. He bolted everything inside and Lacey said a word too much. I will do that one-shot. Around next week.

Emma: If you have a tumblr you can write to me and I can give you an epub version of COHF.

red wolf: She is. You're right, he bolted everything inside and it was a matter of time when he'll snap. I can't tell if he's going to feel better. And yeah, COHF was for me as well as ...Oh fuck...

kokosz: Lacey już taka jest. A czy spodziewałabyś się po Magnusie by nie rzucił sztuki kiedy go naprawdę wkurzyli? Alec, nawet chory jest superodpowiedzialny. I bez obaw. Przeżyłam film, i nie jestem rozchwiana emocjonalnie.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are truly amazing.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for some OC (I won't be telling who, cuz I don't want to spoil it).

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

"**An old drama will always find a way to get back to you"**

Today was a really crazy day since the morning. Not only I overslept, first time since a while. But my mother told me that she has a new 'friend'. A male friend. She said that as I was a five year old.

"You mean you have a lover mom?" she was crazy blushing while she nodded.

"I'd like you to meet him" I was finishing my dinner before I go to Alec. "Tomorrow, on the dinner ok? Would it be ok, if you won't visit Alec tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's ok mom"

After a small talk with mom I made my way to the hospital. There I spotted Isabelle with Alec, laughing at some photos from Alec's childhood.

"Look Magnus, how Alec was cute as a baby" she tossed me a photo where Alec was grinning to the camera, with sunflowers in his hand.

"Awww…baby" Alexander covered his face in hands "You were so adorable. Not that it changed now. You're still so cute"

"Please…"

"Oh! I have some news" both Izzy and Alec looked confused at me. "You're not going to believe darling"

"what is it Mags?"

"My mom has a boyfriend" there was a silence for a while in the room, before Alec spoke, making a place for me on the bed.

"I don't see why not" he started. "Your mom is a very beautiful woman. Many men would like to date her"

"She's my mom Alec…"

"My oh my Alec" Isabelle interrupted smirking to us "Already complimenting your future mother – in – law?"

As Izzy started to laugh her ass off, Alec went scarlet on his face. She loved to tease him, and he was so easy to tease about everything. Even the smallest things.

"Anyway" Izzy finally managed to stop laughing "Tell us more about this new man of your mom. Is he hot? How old is he?"

"Well… I haven't seen him yet. Nor I know how old is he" they nodded "But I'm going to meet him tomorrow. So honey I can't come tomorrow. But I call you in the evening"

"It's ok Maggie"

"But apparently his son is or was in our school. So mom thinks that I know him"

"Did she tell his name? That son?" inquired Alec.

"No. She wanted me to meet them both tomorrow. Officially"

…

"I'm gonna go for a coffee" I said, looking at Alec consumed with some book. Jace was watching some show and typing with someone, I bet with Clary. "Jace you want some?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Black with sugar and milk"

When I was standing in front of a slot machine, waiting for Jace's coffee, I had a feeling that someone was observing me. Really carefully I looked around but there was no one in the hallway. I shrugged my arms and took our coffees. As I made my way back, I still felt observed by something. And it was making me annoyed and scared as well. Once again I looked around, but still there was no one here, except for some medical staff. In the corner to 'our hallway' as I call it, I heard some whisper. But I couldn't understand it. and then I heard a voice that was familiar to me. Too much familiar.

"You still look so fuckable Magnus"

Dear lord, my heart stopped at that.

My body tensed. My breath quickened. Coffees fell out of my hand, splashing all over the floor. I was afraid to make any move. Soon I felt his cold breath on my neck. His hand was trailing my right arm. My eyes watered in one second. Slowly he turned me to himself. When I finally took a good look on him, everything came back to me on a cue.

Right in front of me, stood a boy, a man from my worst nightmares.

_Oliver Haywire. _

"Missed me Magnus?" I breathed with difficulty. It was like I couldn't get an air to my lungs. He leaned closer to me, making me shiver all over my body and he whispered "I missed you so much"

"I…I…I hav…have to…go…" I stuttered when Oliver was caressing my cheek with his fingers. It was a gentle touch, but I was shaking in a fear. The things that he used to do to me, were printed in my mind. It was like I was getting back in the time. Like I was fifteen again. The afraid Magnus. Afraid of Oliver.

"You're not going anywhere" he pushed me to the nearest wall, pinning me with his body. I started to struggle, but I knew it was pointless. He could easily overpower me. He was stronger. Not only physically, but mentally too. I swallowed hard, when his hand touched my neck.

"Please…let go of me…"

"You're still so delicious" he was nuzzling his nose over my neck, as I was stiffed in a place. I was praying for someone to come by, even if he didn't do anything hurtful to me yet. "Makes me want to taste you. Did you miss our fun?"

"No…" I whispered.

"I bet that new boy-toy of yours can't fuck you like I did, right?" I refused to do anything, to even look at him. but Oliver thought otherwise. He painfully grabbed my chin, and even if I was taller than him, he made me look at him, straight into those evil brown eyes. "He's not giving you the pleasure like I did, right?"

"Please…let me go…"

"Can he make you scream like I did?" his hand was going down my chest. And lord, from my eyes were running tears. I wanted to scream now, for help, but I couldn't find my voice. It was muted. "He can't, can he? No one can. And you know why?"

He moved his other hand in my spiked hair, tugged it hard, making me hiss from a pain. One of his hand was placed on the belt of my pants.

"Because you are mine. You always were and always be. You belong to me!" Oliver hit a wall next to my head, with his one hand, making me jump and squeak. "You belong to me!"

"I…I belong with Alexander…" the small whisper found a way out from my mouth. And in the next second I prayed that he wouldn't kill me, as his hand tightened on my throat. In that very moment I started to think about my sweet Alexander. About how I love him. how he love my screwed self. How we're happy.

"Magnus…" the voice was stern and familiar. And boy, this was the moment that I was the happiest in my life. Oliver let go of me and turned to the person. He was glaring him, and the other boy was glaring him as well. From time to time he was glancing at me. "Everything ok?"

"I…"

"Alec sent me for you…"

"So you're his new whore?" interrupted Oliver with a disdain in his voice "You always liked blondes. Like that bitch Camille"

"Jace…let's go…"

"Who the fuck are you?" the younger Lightwood came closer to me, and grabbed my shaky hand in his. He wanted to draw me away from Oliver, but the other didn't let him.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you boy?"

"Jace please…" the blonde stood next to me and pushed Oliver back off from me. Haywire had anger in his eyes, as he was looking at me and Jace. "Let's go back…please…please Jace…"

"We'll see each other soon, Magnus" Oliver hissed at me, as Jace tugged me away from the hallway.

After we were in closer to Alec's room, I felt very light. In no time I was kneeling on the floor, struggling with catching a breath. My world was spinning. I felt that my arms, hell, my whole body was trembling. In my mind there was still a face of Oliver, looking possessive at me.

"Magnus! Magnus!" Jace's voice was somewhere around me, but I couldn't concentrate on it. some hands were on my cheeks, and my head was raised. Some gold points were in front of me. But the rest of it was blurry. Finally I started to recognize more things. Jace was kneeling in front of me, holding my arms, and trying to get a reaction from me. "Magnus focus on me. Come on Magnus. Breathe, in and out, in and out, in and out"

I don't know how long I was hyperventilating but eventually I managed to calm my breath, heart and body down. Jace was muttering something and rubbing my arms, as an attempt to comfort me. Jace's phone started to ringing, it was Alec.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be back soon. Magnus just went to the bathroom" the rest of it I didn't hear, as I breathed deeply, slowly. Tears that ran down my face now soaked my shirt. The rest of them I wiped away. Jace helped me get up but for a moment longer we stood there in a silence. I was glad that Jace didn't ask about anything. Because I couldn't even manage a word. "Are you ok Magnus?"

I just nodded and we went inside Alec's room. In there Alexander in a moment knew that something is odd.

"What happened?" none of us spoke. "Magnus, honey, you're white as a ghost. What happened?"

"He just met some guy in the hospital…"

"Who was that? Maggie, sweetie?" Alec took me in his arms and led me to the bed. The worry on his face was obvious. "Honey talk to me, please"

When I stayed silent, he looked at Jace.

"How did the guy looked like Jace?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes. Weird dude" Jonathan was saying "He was holdi…"

"Oliver" I whispered. "It was Oliver"

Alec's blue eyes darkened, they were almost black from an anger now. He fisted his hands, making his knuckles white. I could hear as his heart started to rapid.

"Are you ok Mags? Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a finger on you, he's dead"

"He didn't…Jace came…" I snuggled up to Alec, probably crushing his bones a bit too much, but I needed him. Needed his closeness. His scent, a sweet scent mixed with citrus from the air freshener, calmed me. I let myself being surrounded by it, by him.

"It's okay now, love, it's ok. I'm here" he soothed my back, kissing my forehead. "He's not going to hurt you again. I'm here".

At some point I fell asleep in Alec's arms, only to be woken up later by him telling me that visiting hours are over and I have to go home.

"I'll call you tomorrow baby" we kissed slowly, and passionately, making Jace gag on us "I love you"

"I love you too"

According to Alec's order, Jace drove me back home, staying in the car until I closed the door. Making sure that I'm safe, for his brother.

…

The next day, after school, I was helping mom preparing a dinner. She decided to go all fancy. She made a parmesan chicken, a tart with strawberries. She bought a semi-sweet red wine. I was setting the table when she went to dress herself. When she came back I was truly astonished. My mom, in her early forty, looked really good. She put today a really beautiful ecru knee-length dress. High black heels. Her long black hair were in locks. Slightly make-up. Only an eyeliner and some mascara. Caramel lipstick. She even wore her the best perfume, that she bought last year in Paris.

"Mom…you look fantastic"

"You think so baby?"

"Yeah…" she smiled shyly at me. Sometimes I wondered from whom I inherited my outgoing self. "Do you need me to go out tonight to Ragnor? So you could have home for yourselves?"

"Magnus Bane!" I couldn't not smile at her, as she blushed "I'm not…we don't…"

"Mom…I'm not five. I know what people do. I even do it"

"I don't need to know what you're doing with Alec" there was a ring bell, and mom went to open the door "I heard you once"

When she opened the door there stood two men. The older was a blonde, with brown eyes. And the younger had brown hair and chocolate eyes.

He seemed to be somehow familiar to me, but I couldn't come up with his name.

"Michael, hello" they exchanged kisses on cheeks. "And you must be Chris. Come on in"

Both of them came inside. The other boy was clearly uncomfortable, and he was eyeing me warily.

"This is my son, Magnus. Magnus this is Michael Cartwright and his son Christopher" mom introduced us. I shook my hand with both of them, before we made our way to the dining room.

Never in my life I was in such an uncomfortable and awkward dinner. No one spoke. The atmosphere was bitter. This Chris guy, he was familiar to me, but it was hard for me to recognize him. Mom was begging me with her eyes to say something, I could tell.

"So…Mr. Cartwright…"

"You can call me Michael, Magnus" he interrupted.

"Right…so Michael…how long you're with my mom?"

"About six months" I looked in a disbelief at the said woman "We met in her restaurant"

"Mom…why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with your own life honey" she smiled and grabbed my hand "Lately you're barely home"

"Is that your other son?" inquired Michael, looking at the photo on the cabinet. Ah, the photo of me and Alec from a carnival. "I don't remember you saying that you have two sons"

"Oh no" mom explained "That's Alec, Magnus's boyfriend"

And now I was waiting for those disgusting looks of Michael and Chris. But I was shocked when there was none. sure they were surprised a bit.

"I knew that I remembered you from somewhere" Chris spoke for the first time. I looked at him confused "You were Oliver's boyfriend"

In one moment all blood drained from my face. In that second I remembered him. he was at some parties that me and Oliver went. He was the only one that knew about us.

"Yeah…"

"Did you know that he came back to the city?" Chris smiled at me. I was sure as hell that he never really knew what Oliver was doing to me. "I bet he'll be happy to hear that…

"Maybe I'll show you my room, what do you say Chris?" I didn't even give him a time to say no to me. I dragged him upstairs, and shut the door behind us. He was confused as he looked around. "Look Chris…don't say a word to Oliver about me, ok? Please"

"I thought that you two…"

"What we had was a past. A really bad past. And I don't want to see him ever again"

"He was rather happy to hear that you're still living here and attending to the school" my eyes were wide opened. So that son of a bitch was following me? "my step - sister told him about you. But she never mentioned your boyfriend. Maybe he wanted to get back to you. But hey" he bumped my arm "This could never work. He's going back to Germany in next week. To finish his collage"

…

For the next week I was avoiding…ok, that's too big word. Let's say that I didn't bumped at Oliver at all. Whenever I was in the hospital, Alec made sure that Jace was driving me home or Robert. But one day, just before I went to visit Alec, he approached me. Before he had even a chance to say a word, to do something to me, I finally got a courage to stand up for myself.

"You have no right to touch me! you have no right to speak to me! you hurt me! I could report you! But I don't want to have anything to do with you! You are a scum! A fucking abusive bitch, who likes to hurt weaker people! But I won't be afraid anymore! I won't be! You told me once that no one will love me like you! You were right, no one loves me like you did. But I found someone who love me more! Who love me whole! Who love me the way I am! And who I love truly! Who don't hurt me the way you did! You don't deserve for anyone's love! Because you are a bastard! And I pity you, because I, after what you did to me, was able to move on. But you, you always will be a boy who used other people to release your anger, because he was scared himself!"

I walked away from him, leaving him speechless. With my head raised and a certainty in me I went inside the hospital.

Finally I was free. Free from my own drama and fears. I was free.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I think we missed some drama in this story, don't you think so?

Now, tell me, how many of you at some point thought that the said 'son, who is or was in Magnus's school' could have been Oliver? (believe me at first I wanted to do it. but my cousin said that it would be a sick twist. )

Ah, and really important note.

There is only ONE chapter and an Epilogue left. yes, we came to the end.

So the next one hopefully on Tuesday, if not then Wednesday for sure. (I have my finals projects to do, so I could pass my second year of collage)

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	26. I will fight for you Till the very end

A/N: Hello my dears.

So...this one is a monster. Over 4600 words. Yeah...

Anyway.

runwithwarlocks: Hopefully I will start something new. Though I don't know if it'll be in this fandom.

red wolf: Yes, he is finally free. I wanted his mom to have someone.

malecglitterfan: Yeah, I hate Oliver too.

Emma: It was sad.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows and favorites. You're truly wonderful.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie. Except for Michael, dr. Anderson and Ellie.

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot's of changing POV, so watch it! ;)**

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

"**I'm going to fight for you. Till the very end"**

The weather was lovely today. The sun was up. Warm air was surrounding us. A light breeze were rising our togas up. Our principal was calling up for us, and handing diplomas to us. People, parents were taking photos all the time. My classmates were cheering, laughing, simply being happy that they finished school.

I should be happy too. But I couldn't. This wasn't how I imagined it.

I imagined that I'd be standing here with Alec. That we'd be smiling to the cameras. And tossing our birettas up. That I'd kiss him in front of our whole school for the last time. That at the night we'd attend the prom together. That we'd sneak out of it to the rooftop and make-out under stars. That Ragnor would spike the punch, making everybody tipsy. And finally that we'd leave our signs with some spray on the back wall of our school.

Yes, that were our plans for the end of the high school.

But unfortunately this was not what could happen.

This could be only our dreams that never come true.

"Magnus Bane" I moved to the pulpit, and took out a speech that Alec helped me write. Since he, the valedictorian, couldn't do it, I was asked by Mrs. Herondale to give some speech.

"Thank you Mrs. Herondale" I looked over my classmates and friends. They were smiling at me, some of them, Jonathan, Sebastian, and Jordan, were whistling at me. Mom was smiling, along with her new boyfriend. Robert was also giving me thumbs up as he was recording me. I looked down at the words, scribbled on the paper. But somehow they didn't fit for me now. So I decided to speak whatever come up to my mind, hoping that I won't embarrass myself that much. "High school is a long journey, a very hard journey. And it takes a lot to get to the end of it. Believe me, I almost failed it. But that's not the point. The point is, that when we came here, we were inexperienced kids who mostly didn't know what to do with themselves. And when I look on us now I see very wise young people, who finally found themselves. This what's the high school taught us. To find ourselves. To find what we want to do in our lives. This school made us stronger people. People who can handle everything what comes to their lives. And no matter where we end up, no matter who we become, a doctor" I looked over Catarina, who smiled at me "A policeman, a lawyer, a football star" I looked over Jordan and Sebastian "We can handle it. Because we are strong"

I made a slight pause, and smirked at whole my class.

"Congratulations class of 2012, we've made it"

_Almost everyone _– I added in my mind.

…

"Congratulations honey" mom kissed my both cheeks and squeezed me tight "I'm so proud of you baby"

"Mom..." there was a whining from me "I'm not a baby anymore"

"Oh I know I know, but..." she wiped her tears away "My baby grows up. Oh god. Soon you'll move out, get married..."

"Mom stop. I'm not moving out yet" once again she gave me a bone-crushing hug. Michael only laughed silently.

"Aya, honey, you're squeezing him too tight. The boy cannot breathe" mom let me go, but only on an arm length. "Congratulations Magnus"

"Thank you Michael"

"Ah there you are" we heard a familiar male voice "Hello Ayanna"

"Hello Robert. How are you and Maryse?"

"Good" Alec's dad kissed my mother's palm. "I believe we didn't have a chance to meet" he turned to Michael "I'm Robert Lightwood"

"Michael Cartwright. I'm Ayanna's partner"

"That's Alec's father" mom added, smiling at Robert.

"I hope to meet him one day"

"Yeah..." I mused.

"So, Magnus are you going with me?" Robert asked, putting his camera to the black bag.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my friends, ok?"

"Sure. I'm waiting in the car." he put the bag on his arm and kissed my mother's cheek "Goodbye Ayanna. Michael it was a pleasure"

"As well" replied the other man.

"Robert make sure that Magnus will eat today, ok?" mom waved at Robert, as he nodded and went to his red Volvo. "Sweetie, eat something today. I'm going to leave a dinner in the oven for you."

"Sure mom. Though I don't know when I'll be back. Alec has some tests today"

"Ok. Say hi to him from me. And to Max. Tell him that tomorrow he can come by on an apple pie to "Atelier".

"Will do mom. Bye" I ran towards Ragnor and Cate who were waving at me. Catarina wore a beautiful blue dress, that matched her topaz earrings that I bought for her on her birthday two weeks ago. "Catie, you look really lovely."

"Thank you Magnus"

"I don't have much time. Robert is waiting for me to go to Alec." they were nodding at me.

"How is he?" Ragnor asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. He wore dark blue jeans and white dress shirt today. And a black jacket.

"Not worse, so it's really, really good." I replied. Cate hugged me, reaching to brush my cheek with her lip glossed lips.

"Remember everything will be ok. He's a fighter. He will be ok"

"I know. We will be ok." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Cate. Ok. Remember. When you'll be on MIT, remember that even if I'm not in a person there, I'm always with you. Same goes to you Ragnor. Once you'll be on Harvard, don't forget about the little ol'me"

"How could I?" he laughed "I'm gonna call you every day, making sure that you're not lazing your ass. I love you man"

"I love you too Ragnor"

"Remember guys" Cate prompted as she wiped her tears. "This isn't a permanent goodbye. It's more like I see you later."

"Yeah. We'll see each other soon"

After we departed, I went to Robert's car. Soon we headed off.

"How was he this morning?" Robert stopped the car on the red light.

"He didn't get worse" the green light was on and we moved "That's a good thing"

"He will get better" I placed my hand on his arm, as he stopped the car on the hospital's parking lot. "I believe that"

"Me too. Because that's what only left us. Believe, have a hope, that he'll get better."

…

We were sitting on the floor. Me, Max, Izzy, Jace, Ellie and Alec, who was wrapped in a yellow blanket, that he demanded from me to bring it from my home. Just because it smells like me. We were playing in the Monopoly. It was a new game for me, I never played in it before. Me, Ragnor, Cate and Tessa never be for those kind of games. Ok, maybe they were, but I was more for singing, dressing, and partying. So there was no shock that I was losing to a nine year old.

"You suck on this Magnus" Max blurted at me, when he bought some other city.

"Hey I didn't..."

"I bet he suck other things" Ellie interrupted. If I was to describe our reactions on this simple line, that would be something like this. Max was confused as hell, as Jace, Ellie and Izzy were laughing their asses off. I was slightly embarrassed, and there could be a small blush on my cheeks. And there's Alec. My sweet Alec, who now was more red than Isabelle's lipstick. And she wore today burgundy.

"Good one Ellie!" Jace high-fived her, just as Izzy. Alec was still speechless and he was blinking repeatedly. That made me worry.

"What?" Max asked "What does it mean?"

"Well you see. It's between two boys or boy and a girl when one..." Isabelle started but I clasped a hand over her mouth.

"He's nine years old Izzy. Even I have some morals to not blab about certain stuff around kids" she rolled her eyes but eventually nodded. I moved myself to my shocked boyfriend and shook his arms slightly to not cause him any damage. "Sweet cheeks? You ok?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

"How 'bout we go back to playing? Hm? Or maybe we watch some movie?" Everyone agreed on my proposal and soon we forgot about the embarrassing topic.

…

The next two days I was barely at the hospital, since Alec was on tests and needed to rest after them. But Jace kept me updated. Yes, it was weird that I was on speaking terms with Jonathan Lightwood. More we were even some kind of friends you may say. At least we didn't offended each other, we were nice to ourselves. We talked one day, I apologized that I was calling him idiot and other names for all those years. He apologized for calling me a whore, because Alec told him the truth after an incident with Oliver from two months ago. But it wasn't that we became besties now. no.

So that's why I was surprised as hell when he showed up in my home today. With bloodshot eyes.

"Jace?" never in my life I see Jace Lightwood trembling, and in tears. I was panicking when he simply stood in front of me. "Jace what's wrong?"

"You're our last chance. Please...he's not listening to us. Only you can convince him. Please"

"Convince to what Jace? What the hell is going on?"

"Alec wants to stop taking chemo"

When we barged to the hospital, all Lightwoods and Ellie were sitting outside Alec's room with tears in eyes. I didn't even stop when Isabelle tried to grab my arm. Jace was telling them something as I went inside Alec's room. He was sitting on the bed. With his black jeans and jacket on. He was preparing himself to go home. But he was not having one.

"What the fuck do you mean you stop taking chemo?!" I shut the door too loudly, but I could care less. I was too much angry now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jace came to me all in tears to tell me that you want to stop taking chemo" I glared him "So I'm asking what the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"There's no point in taking it more"

"Of course there's a point! You can live!"

"It's not working!" he interrupted me, yelling. "It's not working!"

"How do you know?!"

"The test...results showed that chemo stopped working at me" Alec lowered his voice, avoiding looking at me "Doctor Anderson told me today"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

_Lauren came to my room with results of tests that I took yesterday and in the morning. Mom was holding my hand in a tight grip, almost a crushing one. When she started to talk-medical I was began to being worry. I never liked when she was talking serious-doctor-stuff._

"_The blood test showed that now the level of lymphocytes in your blood is 61% which comes as a highly risk. And that your immune system become resistant on medics. Which means that your body is refusing works of this chemo. There was a possibility of it when we started the treatment..." at some point I stopped listening to her._

_Chemo stopped working._

_I'm going to die._

"It's stopped working on me Magnus" I looked into his eyes, filled with tears now. "So I want to go home and spend the last months, weeks however long I have, in home, with all my family. With you. Without pain. I just want to be with you as long as I can"

"Isn't there anything...anything...that we can do?"

"Doctor Anderson said that she can prepare me a bigger, stronger chemo, but..."

"So we still have a chance!" he squealed, and grabbed my hand in his. "We have to try it Alec! We have to"

"But there's no point...there' s no point Maggie. There's..."

"Please..." he got down on his knees and looked up on me "I'm begging you. Do not stop taking chemo. Please..." tears were running down his cheeks now more than before, smearing his make-up "Please baby...please...let me fight for you. Even when you don't believe...please...let me fight for you. I can't let you go...I want...we...please Alec...just...just don't give up, when we still have a chance...please..."

I took Magnus's hands in mine and pulled him up, right into my arms. He was violently sobbing in the crook of my neck, as his arms were wrapped around me.

"Please...let me fight for you...till the very end..."

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

When Alec was sleep safe and sound, back in his hospital- attire, I went out to talk to Lightwoods. They still were in tears, only little Max was asleep on Jace's lap. Trying to hold myself up, and I was feeling very light-headed, I opened my mouth to speak.

"He'll stay and take the new chemo"

"Oh thank goo..." the rest of it I haven't heard, as the darkness engulfed me and I started to fall to the floor.

When I woke up, there were a strong hold on my hand, as well as some white light around me. My head hurt, my throat felt abused.

"Hey there" there was a male voice, really familiar to me. Trying to concentrate on it, I moved my head around to see the source of it. There was a blonde and black mass in front of me. After a few seconds it became more clear. "You finally woke up"

"What happened?" my voice was hoarse.

"You fainted" Maryse said "Doctor says that it's from the emotions. It was too much for you. And your body shut down. I called your mom. She was panicking. I call her that you woke up"

"You really scared us man." Jace spoke. "I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" I sat up on the bed, getting out of my vein the needle from IV.

"For making my brother to not stop his treatment"

"I told him that I'm going to fight for him, even if he doesn't want that"

…

So yes, Alec started to take the new chemo. And we hoped. We truly hoped that it will work.

They say that if you truly believe in something that it can come true. And god, how strong I believed that Alec will fight this illness. As well as our whole family. Yes, they become my family as well. No, I didn't marry Alexander. We just treat each other as a family.

After the second dose of a new, stronger chemo, the level of lymphocytes in Alec's blood lowered. Slightly, only 2%, but still. So that day was a really good day. We celebrated it with a lovely evening.

"Lately…"Alec started, leaning on my shoulder "I mean…I read something lately. A book that Ellie got me"

"Mhm…" my fingers were brushing his right arm, which was a bit colder now. I moved the blanket more up, wrapping him more in it. "What book?"

"The smoke jumper"

"Never heard"

"And I found in it something that I'd like you to read" he opened the drawer in a cabinet next to his bed, and took out a violet book. He handed it to me and I saw a red stick in it. "Open it"

I did as I was told. Inside there was some kind of poem. "Read" he said. So I started to read.

_If I be the first of us to die,_

_Let grief not blacken long your sky._

_Be bold yet modest in your grieving._

_There is a change but not a leaving._

"Stop" he whispered. Tears that bolted in my eyes, were trying to get out. Alec took the book from my hands and now he read.

_So when you walk the woods where once we walked together_

_And scan in vain the dappled bank beside you for my shadow,_

_Or pause where we always did upon the hill to gaze across the land,_

_And spotting something, reach by habit for my hand, _

_And finding none, feel sorrow start to steal upon you,_

_Be still. _

_Close your eyes. _

_Breathe. _

_Listen for my footfall in your heart. _

_I am not gone but merely walk within you.(*)_

Alec looked up from a book on me, and for a moment we just remained silent. The only sounds were beating of our hearts. My strong and fast, and Alec's slower. Tears were running down my cheeks, but it was alright. Alexander kissed them away, and brushed his lips over my palm that he hold on.

"Why do you wanted me to know it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because I want you to know, that even if I die, I'll still be here with you" he tapped my chest "Here, in your heart"

"You won't die sweetheart" Alec just smiled ghostly at my statement. "You won't die. I won't let you"

"I love you so much Magnus" we connected our lips in a slow kiss. I was holding Alec strongly in my arms, but without hurting him in any way. Lately he was more fragile. "So much"

"I love you too baby"

"That's why I don't want you nor my family to grieve me when I die. I want all of you to live your own lives. Be together, close to each other. I want all of you to remember the good memories about me. I want you to remember how happy we were. How much I love you all" he made a short pause, while I was too much on the edge of holding myself still. "I will be with all of you. In your hearts. I will never leave you. I always will be around, even if you won't be able to see me. I will always be with you"

…

After the fourth chemo Alec has gotten worse again. His body started to reject medics. He was getting weaker and weaker in eyes. He slept through most of the days. He barely ate. Now you could see all his bones under his gray'ish skin. His eyes were more dull. And it pained me to see him like that, where I knew that there's nothing I could do to help him.

We tried everything. A stronger dose of chemo. Radiations. And nothing worked. We were helpless. Until doctor Anderson told us that we can try a transplantation of bone marrow. So now we needed to find a donor. Every one of us was tested, but we didn't match. Except for a little Max.

"Max has a major histocompatibility complex matching Alec's in three antigens, and six alleles. Which means that he's a perfect donor for Alec." Explained the doctor. All of us were speechless. But not from the news that there's a chance for Alec, but because his chance is the little Max.

"No" Alec said firmly "I don't agree. I'm not going to put him through the pain. No. We can find some other donor"

"Alec…" Lauren said in a weary tone "I looked through the database of donors around the world. And believe me if there would be someone else…I would know. But there's no one who will match you so good as Max"

"Then I refuse to get this transplantation!" he crossed his arms on his chest like a child and turned his back to us. "Everyone leave. I want to be alone"

We all did as he asked. In the hallway, doctor Anderson looked at us with a sympathy before she spoke once again.

"Alec is an adult now. We can't force him. I mean you can't force him. But if you would agree of Max being a donor it could save Alec's life. But that's your call, Max is not an adult yet." She made a pause and smiled sadly to Maryse and Robert "I leave you alone to decide"

"Mom? Dad?" Jace asked "What we're going to do?"

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know"

* * *

**MAX POV:**

Max sneaked out from his parents, and siblings watch, as they were too absorbed in talking. While going through the hospital hallway, he asked some nurse to take him to the doctor Anderson's office. Once inside he settled himself in the black leather chair, and he began his speech.

"Am I really the only one who can help Alec?"

"Yes sweetie" the woman got up from her chair and moved to sit next to the little boy "You are his brother and the best matching is always a sibling. Unfortunately Isabelle's matching only in four alleles which is too little for Alec"

"Will it hurt Alec? The operation?" he asked more.

"No. If we do it, then both of you will be anaesthetized" they boy was nodding "And then we will take the bone marrow from you and inject it to Alec's body"

"Ok. That doesn't sound so bad" the woman smiled at him. "And he won't be hurt?"

"No"

"And that will help him? He won't be sick anymore? He'll come home with us?"

"If your bone marrow will adapt with his body than yes, Alec will get healthy"

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

Alec was lying on the bed, covered from head to toe in my yellow blanket. Very gently I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"If you're here to convince me to agree on that transplant then you can leave now"

"No. That's not why I'm here"

I couldn't…I wouldn't even try to convince him to do it. If the situation was different, and I'd be sick, and if I had a little brother that could potentially save my life I wouldn't agree on this as well. I couldn't ask Alec to do it. Even if my heart and mind were begging him to beg him to agree. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him like that. And I couldn't force him to do it.

"Then why you're here?"

"Because I love you" he peaked up from under the blanket at me, presenting to me his red eyes from crying. I wiped the rest of tears from his cheeks and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"I can't do it. I can't let my little brother suffer because of me. I can't Magnus"

"I understand it darling. I really do" Alec moved the blanket away and let me to lie next to him. When I was settled, he threw the blanket on us. We were covered in darkness but I could still see his beautiful eyes. "I know you don't want it this way"

"Are you mad at me?" his voice was quiet.

"No. I could never be mad at you" For a while we were just staring into each other's eyes. Golden-green into blue ones. We didn't need any words. All what we wanted to tell the other was pictured in our eyes.

Then, someone came in, we heard some light footsteps. And soon they were followed by a small, childish voice.

"Alec?"

"Max" Alexander put the blanket away from us. After I sat up on the bed I reached for Max, bringing him on the bed between us. "Hey"

"I leave you two alone, ok?"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

My little brother was snuggled up to me, as I was stroking his a bit too long hair. I need to tell mom to cut his hair.

"I love you Alec"

"I love you too Max. So much" I kissed his forehead.

"Are you in pain?"

"No. I'm ok" he moved his little hand to my head and kept it there.

"Mommy and daddy are so sad. Jace and Izzy too. Magnus is crying. Ellie is mad. You know that? I don't want them to be sad"

"Me too Max."

"I heard what doctor Anderson told to them" I looked at him slightly confused. All of us agreed to not tell anything to Max about the treatment. He's just a little boy. "That I match your bone marrow"

"Max…"

"And I went to talk to her" he interrupted me firmly "She told me that I'm your match because we're brothers and we have the same alleys"

"Alleles" he stuck his tongue out on me, when I corrected him.

"And she told me that if I give you my bone marrow that you will get healthy and you can go home with us" he looked up on me with his gray eyes, with a plea in them. "And I want you to come home with us"

"Oh Max…"

"She said that I can help you" he stated "And I want to help you. I want to"

"Max it's not that easy"

"Do you remember when you used to read me comics about Spiderman and superman?" I nodded "They were superheroes"

"Yeah"

"And I want to be a superhero too. I want to be your superhero"

Finally after a long talking with Max I agreed and we called for our whole family.

"Max and I…" I started as they all stood above us. "We decided that we'll get the transplantation"

Tears were on everyone's faces as they were watched us being all silent.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

For a moment I thought that my heart will stop and never beat again, when Alec said that he'll get the transplant. Tears were streaking down my cheeks, but just like the rest of us I didn't bother.

_My Alec will be healthy. _

For the next few days we were forbidden to see, ok to be in one room with Alexander. His own bone marrow had to be destroyed completly, so the new bone marrow could adapt properly. So now we were only seeing him for three or four hours in day and only through a glass window. He was linked to various machines.

"I love you" I mouthed through the window.

"Love you" he mouthed back before he went to sleep.

Finally it was a day of his operation. He and Max were already in hospital gowns and they were going on the surgery room.

"The last reminding" said doctor Anderson "Like with every other surgery there is a risk that patient may not survive. That's the standard warning. As well as you need to know, that even if Max's bone marrow is matching Alec's. Alec's body may reject it. There's like 10% chances of it. After the transplant Max will have to rest for two days. And Alec will be still re-building his system for the next 3-4 weeks. After that we'll be able to see if the new marrow adapted with Alec's system"

Then we waited. The whole operation took four hours.

They both survived the operation, so we were relieved. But Alec was separated from us for the next month. We could barely see him through the window. Doctor said that we have to give him time so his body could re-build its immune system. So in that days, I was in home, or with Lightwoods. We knew that now all we could do is pray. Pray that Alec will be ok.

And that we did. We prayed that he wouldn't be in this 10% of rejection the transplant.

One day doctor Anderson called all of us to the hospital. We went there all panicked. Since I was at my home on Brooklyn it took me a bit longer to get in there.

When I came I saw that Alec was no longer in his room. Sheets were changed. All room was machines-less. That made me sick worried.

Then I saw Maryse, Robert, Izzy and Jace. They were all crying. Maryse was in Robert's arms, as she was trembling. As well as Isabelle in Jace's arms.

The look on their faces was telling me everything.

_It was over…_

* * *

(*) The fragment of the poem comes from "The Smoke Jumper" written by Nicholas Evans. All rights belongs to the author.

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? No, I should ask: How was it?

Remember the next one will be the EPILOGUE. Hopefully on Saturday, if not than Sunday.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	27. Epilogue

A/N: I've managed to finish it earlier than I thought. So, to not keeping you in a suspense. Here you go, my darlings.

I apologize for not answering back on your reviews, but I didn't want to spoil anything. Nevertheless I'm very grateful for every review. (39 for the last chapter).

This chapter I dedicate to all of you, and each of you who ever reviewed, followed or favorite this story. It was a pleasure to write this for you. And I'm grateful that you all went with me in this journey.

Thank you very much.

And now.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_O_**_nce upon a time there was a boy, tall, handsome, with raven black hair. He was the fairest in the whole kingdom, with his golden-green cat-like eyes. He caught attention of many people in the city. He knew he was desired by them. But he hold his heart in a tight grip. To give it away someday to some knight in shining armor, who will come and save him from his own fears. _

**_O_**_ne day, the Prince met another boy, his age, with black hair and the most incredible blue eyes he ever saw. The said boy, defended Prince's honor in front of the villains, even if one of the villain was the boy's friend. From that day, the Prince took an interest in the boy. In his own knight in shining, yet black, armor. _

**_F_**_inally the destiny seemed to smile upon the Prince, and he got a chance to meet the said boy in person. He was charmed by him. The Prince thought that the knight was a wizard and that he put an enchantment on him. The Prince couldn't stop thinking about the knight, he wanted to have the knight close to himself. _

**_O_**_ne day, his dream came true. And then the Prince finally had learned what enchantment the knight put on him. _

**_I_**_t was love. _

**_T_**_he Prince and the Knight were truly happy. And he always wanted to live happily ever after with the knight. Until the very day, when their happiness was destroyed by the fate hanging over the knight. And the fate was named 'Leukemia'. But still, the Prince never left the side of his Knight. He stood beside him in everything. He never left him. He loved his knight too much. He loved him forever until the very end._

…

They say that if you're young that you're naïve, stupid and you don't know anything about life. That you're inexperienced, and you don't know what's good and wrong. They say that if you're young and in love that it's not a true love. That you'll find it someday if you're lucky enough.

But for Magnus Bane was different. He already found the love of his life. He found it in Alexander Lightwood.

If Magnus would have to admit, the past ten months were the greatest and the worst in his life at the same time. He couldn't be more happier when he fell in love with Alexander. Sometimes he thought that it was some kind of a gift from heaven, given to him for all the drama he went through in his life before. He thought that Angels and God sent Alexander to him to help him with the pain he was in, to help him live again. To help him learn how to trust and how to love again. That they sent their own Angel to him. But they sent an Angel with a fate upon him. A horrible and painful fate.

The day that Magnus found out that Alexander is deathly sick, his heart, that was pieced by Alec and his love, started to breaking once again.

But after all, Magnus didn't blame anyone. No. He was truly happy.

His Alexander was the love of his life. He gave him the best time of his life.

If Magnus could describe their love he would say that it was a rollercoaster. At first they started slow, learning to trust one another. When they started to going higher and higher they fell in love more. It was more than simply loving. It was like they were one soul in two bodies. Their love was special. The bond between them was magical.

Sometimes Magnus thought that their love was like a truly fairytale. That will never end. No matter what happens, their love will always exist.

…

Magnus stood barefoot and bare-chested in the middle of the room, smiling to himself, before he went to open the door. Once they were opened he saw a blonde man, around thirty, holding a car with a tray.

"Café, jus d'orange, croissants, confiture de fraise et lait. bon appétit" the man in a white coat smiled at Magnus. Bane gave him a tip, and pushed the car inside the room.

"Merci beaucoup" he closed the door and enjoyed the aroma of the fresh morning coffee. With a cup in a hand he went on the balcony to enjoy the view that was in front of him.

The city was still absorbed in a silence. And Magnus appreciated that view. The sun was merely up, only begun to shine. The sky was clear, a bit orange from the rise of the sun. The birds were waking up to life. He could hear some small sings of them from far away. Some people were walking down the street, probably to work.

Standing there on the balcony, with a light breeze and sun surrounding him, he looked at the river not far away from him. The color of it reminded him of a certain pair of electrifying blue eyes that he so loved to drawn in. The same blue eyes that sparkled whenever they crossed with golden-green cat-like eyes. The same blue eyes of his knight in shining armor.

Magnus often wondered why he have loved Alexander so much. Why he captured his heart so easily? Why he took his heart away and never gave back?

But he got his answer every time when he looked into those eyes filled with love. With true love.

"I love you Alexander" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too"

Coldish arms sneaked up on his bare chest with a light touch, but yet it gave Magnus shivers. Like every time Alexander did that.

"Love you so much Magnus" Alec turned Magnus around and looked into his beautiful eyes. They were the most amazing thing Alec have seen in his life. He memorized them in the very first moment he saw Magnus for the first time all those years ago. "Good morning honey"

"Good morning sweetheart"

"You know, it's not nice to leave your man alone in the bed after such an amazing night" he stole a kiss from the taller boy, ending it too quickly for the other favor "I missed you when I woke up"

"I'm sorry baby" Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head, and cringed when Alec's short hair tingled his nose. They started to grow up three months after he got healthy.

Magnus still dreamed sometimes about that day. The day, that his heart stopped for a second only to beat faster from the joy later.

_When Magnus got to the hospital, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle and Jace were already there. Ellie, stayed with Max in Lightwood's place. Magnus looked terrified when he didn't found Alec in his room. More he was close to panic, when he saw that machines, that kept Alec alive were removed from the room. The new sheets laid on the bed. He started to run, until he saw Lightwoods. Maryse in Robert's arms was trembling. Tears were streaking their faces. The look on their faces was terrifying. _

_In that moment he knew that it's over. And he felt that his heart stopped. _

"_NO!" he screamed and fell down to his knees. Tears that built up in his eyes, now were running down his cheeks. "No! no! no! no!" _

"_Magnus!" some female voice was above him, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to die in that second. He wanted to be with his beloved. _

"_NO…he can't…he…"_

"_He's ok" this time it was Robert who spoke. Magnus looked up on the people above him. Izzy, Robert and Jace was looking at him, while Maryse was kneeling in front of him, holding his hands in hers. "Alec is ok. Max's bone marrow adapted with his system. And he's in remission" the older Lightwood wiped his tears away and got Magnus up from the floor by his shoulders "Alec is ok"_

"_He…he's…he's..ok?" Magnus was stuttering from the shock. "He's ok?"_

"_He is honey, he is" this time Maryse took Magnus in her arms, and let him cry into her shoulder. Soon Robert, Jace and Isabelle joined them in this hug. Magnus couldn't stop his tears. His heart was rapid now. _

"_Alec is alright" he said. _

"_He is and he wants to see all of you" Doctor Anderson smiled to them. "We moved him to his old room. He still needs to stay in the hospital for two weeks, so we could make sure that his immune system had rebuilt properly. But after that he's free to go home. It worked. The transplant worked" _

_They followed the doctor to the familiar room, when she opened the door, Magnus thought for a second that he's going to faint. There in the middle of the bed sat Alexander, smiling to them. There was no machines linked to his body. He was pale as usual. His eyes were no more dull, they were blue as the ocean again. Magnus tried to stop his tears, but he couldn't. he couldn't stop those tears of happiness. _

_His beloved was alright. His Angel was still with him. There was no words to describe how Magnus was thankful to whoever was up there. He remembered how he prayed for the past weeks for Alec to be ok. And his prayers were listened. _

_Maryse and Robert were the first one to hug Alec, then Izzy and Jace. And finally it was Magnus's turn. But he didn't go for a hug. Instead he captured Alec's lips into a passionate, long kiss, full of emotions and tears. He broke it when he heard a throat clearing._

"_Parents still here boys" Robert spoke, smiling at the two of them. Alec grabbed Magnus's hand in his and turned to his whole family._

"_I missed you all so much. I love you guys"_

"_We love you too baby boy" Maryse said "Love you so much"_

"Don't think about that" Alec kissed the side of Magnus's neck.

"How do you feel baby?" Bane makes sure every day for the past six months, since Alec left the hospital to check on him, just as the doctor recommended.

"Good. Actually great, amazing, wonderful" they went silent for a while. Alec moved to the handrail and Magnus stand behind him with arms wrapped on his hips "It's so beautiful here"

"Indeed it is" they looked at the scenery of Paris in front of them "I promised you that I take you here one day. And I always keep my promises Alexander"

"I know. That's why I love you"

"Because I brought you to Paris?" the other boy laughed a bit.

"No. because you're wonderful." Magnus only hummed at that "Do we have to go back?"

"Unfortunately yes. You have to take your final exams so you could get your high school diploma" Magnus decided that he'll wait with going to collage for Alec. He wanted to get an apartment with him, not so far away from home. They wanted to stay close to their family. So they decided to go to NYU. They decided that a year break will be good for them to recover the past events in their lives. "And then we need to look up for our apartment"

"My dad said that his friend wants to sell a small, two rooms apartment."

"Right. I remember" Magnus kissed the back of Alec's neck. "Can we see it after mom's wedding?"

Ayanna and Michael decided to get married, since she finally divorced Roger three months ago. As for the rest of the family, they were good as well. Robert got a promotion in his work, now he was co-owner of the "Alicante" lawyer's office. Maryse was still running "The Institute" a hotel in New York. Jace and Izzy as well as Ellie will start their Senior year at the fall. Izzy was going out with Simon, which took us all by surprise. Jace was still with Clary, and they were really good. And Ellie, she has a thing with Will Herondale. But as she likes to say it, _it wasn't serious_. And finally Max. He will start a fifth grade at the fall, he's very lively kid, always being everywhere.

As for Magnus's friends. Tessa will get to the senior year. Ragnor was at his second year of Law on Harvard, and he already had a place to work in. Thanks to Alec and Magnus, he'll be working at the summer with Robert, Alec's dad. And Catarina, still studying on MIT. She just got a job as a nurse in the Beth Israel hospital, under a supervising of doctor Anderson.

As for Alec, he was in a remission for six months already. And he was living every second of his life with his beloved Magnus. For the past two months they were traveling through the Europe. And now they were in Paris for two weeks enjoying their time together.

"Did you know that you look absolutely beautiful when you're absorbed in thoughts, love?" Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his adorable, slightly blushing boyfriend, who now was holding his hand upon his heart "You are so beautiful Magnus. Like a Prince Charming"

"Well then, if I'm Prince Charming, than you're my Princess?"

"I prefer your knight"

"Yes you are, my beautiful knight in shining armor that I love insanely. My own fairytale"

_And they lived happily ever after…_

_They say that love is a beautiful tale, the only sense of life._

_And theirs is like a true fairytale._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, yes, so this is the end. I hope you like the way I resolved everything.

As an explanation to all of you who thought that Alec is dead. "It was over..." yeah. I let you interpret those words however you wanted. That was my intention. I wanted to see how many of you will interpret it as a death.

THANK YOU very much to each one of you who ever read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. It was a great time to write this for you. There were fluff, sad, drama chapters. It was an emotional story, sometimes even too emotional, don't you agree? But nevertheless it was a pleasure to write it. And I'm very grateful and happy that you liked it so much.

I will probably be back with some story soon. So this isn't goodbye.

I'm going to continue with one-shots, so still you can pitch your ideas to me.

Some of you asked if I'll do a sequel to this story. I thought about it. But first I'm going to ask all of you. Do you want me to write the sequel?

Once again, big THANK YOU to all of you. I love you all.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	28. A small update

**Hello, dear readers of MWAAF,**

**You must be shocked to see an update in this story.**

**It's been almost two years, since this story was finished. There were a lot of you who had read it, reviewed and liked the story. I'm very grateful for that. I know that back then, my english wasn't perfect, it still isn't, but it's better. And lately I had an idea, which you may like, I hope you will like it.**

**I'm working on re-writing MWAAF. I want to improve this story. I'll add some new scenes to it, some will be removed, many of them improved. But that's not the end of the project. I'm during the talks with a friend of my cousin who is an ilustrator. So, most likely, she already agreed to do it, MWAAF will be filled with images of some scenes from the story. I'm not going to say how many of them will be included or which scenes will contain, but hopefully, again, you will like it.**

**I hope that I'll get your response when I'll re-write the whole thing. I'll do my best to inform you, when the proces will be done. I'll find a server to update the illustrated version as well, a free-server, so you wouldn't have to pay for reading the story. Here you'll be able to read the whole text. Chapter I has been changed a bit already.**

**I want this to be my gift for you, since you've been so wonderful in your reviews and your kind words to me. Also, this will be my last project for this fandom. After I'm done with my currently story "My Master, My Lover, My Enemy" and MWAAF I'm officially ending my adventure with fanfiction's stories. I'll move only to work on my original story "The Great Darkness".**

**So, until further information, stay tuned.**

**And, as I used to write under a chapter:**

**Lots of love,**

**Intoxic**


End file.
